


Luz Oscura

by KittyPasta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Male Lactation, Married Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 57,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPasta/pseuds/KittyPasta
Summary: Crowley y Zira llevan un tiempo siendo novios formales. Su amor es más fuerte que nunca, y su vida sexual poco a poco se hace más plena, a medida que Zira va perdiendo su pudor. Tras una noche particularmente ardiente, el rubio empieza a tener extraños síntomas que lo preocupan, pues piensa que ha pescado una enfermedad de los humanos. Sin embargo, después de un desayuno desastroso en casa de Ana, la joven expone una teoría mucho más sorprendente sobre la causa de su malestar: ¿y si está esperando un hijo de Crowley?
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 76





	1. Capítulo 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale y Crowley cumplen cinco meses de novios y Crowley ha planeado una cita inolvidable.

Aunque no necesitaba dormir, a Crowley le encantaba darse ese pequeño placer humano. Dormir a gusto en una habitación cerrada y caldeada al máximo era sublime, y mucho más sublime si al despertar se topaba con un precioso ángel a su lado.

Aziraphale y él cumplían cinco meses de salir juntos ese día. Aunque habían pasado seis mil años coqueteando, solo hacía cinco meses que habían obtenido el permiso de la Todopoderosa para ser una pareja formal. Al parecer, Ella creía que su unión era aceptable, y sin darle explicaciones a nadie los había bendecido y permitido seguir en la Tierra juntos. Aquello fue un gran alivio para Aziraphale, que seguía respetando inmensamente a su señora; a él como demonio le importaba poco y nada, pero como para Zira significaba tanto le agradeció a la Diosa por su aprobación. En el infierno a nadie le importaba un pimiento lo que él hacía o dejaba de hacer, así que por ese lado tampoco tenían problemas.

-Es como tener una familia con la que no te hablas nunca y que ni siquiera sabes si siguen vivos- le explicó una vez con indiferencia.- No se preocupan por mí, ni yo por ellos.

-Oh... lo siento, Crowley. Después de todo son tu gente...

-Nah, no te preocupes. No es como si los necesitara. Mi gente ahora está aquí en la Tierra.

Arreglado eso, su vida conjunta en el mundo humano se había vuelto más hermosa que nunca. Antes, debían esconderse y ser muy cuidadosos a la hora de reunirse, por temor a que sus bandos los descubrieran y castigaran; ahora, podían pasear juntos a plena luz del sol y compartir su departamento, tener citas, visitar a sus amigos y mil otras cosas que antes les resultaba imposible. Entre esas otras cosas, estaba algo que él había deseado por milenios. Se relamió de solo pensarlo y se inclinó para dar un beso en la frente de Zira, aún dormido.

No podía explicar lo mucho que había gozado con su primera relación sexual. Era sin duda el mayor placer creado por los humanos, mayor que dormir, mayor que beber alcohol y comer toda la noche en un buffet libre. El camino para llevar a Aziraphale a su cama había sido largo y sufrido, como un tormento del infierno. Zira había sido educado para ser puro y casto eternamente, por lo que convencerlo de que tener sexo estaba bien fue una tarea titánica. Aún así, fue el propio ángel el que llegó una noche a su departamento dispuesto a entregarse por fin. Su experiencia le decía que no valía la pena cuestionar los milagros, por lo que no preguntó nada y simplemente lo llevó a su cuarto para que consumaran su amor. Desde esa noche en adelante, él y Zira habían pasado increíbles y apasionados momentos juntos, momentos de mucha lujuria y placer. No todos los días, no siempre con la misma intensidad, pero si lo suficiente como para vivir satisfechos y sonrientes.

"Es tan jodidamente hermoso" pensó relamiéndose y sin poder contener un beso bien dado en los labios. Ante el roce Zira despertó de inmediato y lo miró parpadeando, antes de sonreír y corresponder el beso. Ese era otro de los cambios (para mejor) que habían experimentado: el rubio ya no esperaba que él hiciera todo el trabajo, a veces tomaba la iniciativa o le devolvía sus mimos con la misma pasión. De los besos tiernos a apoyarle una mano en el trasero solo hubo un instante, y Zira se rió como si tuviera cosquillas.

-Ya basta, ya estoy despierto... ¡puedes dejar de acariciarme!

-¿Quién dijo que te toco para despertarte?- retrucó metiéndole una mano bajo el pantalón y deleitándose con la esponjosidad de sus posaderas.- Solo mira, que suaves y redondas son, si fuera por mí te las tocaría todo el día.

-¡Crowley, por favor!- musitó colorado, sintiendo ya como la sensualidad de Crowley se despertaba. Su novio era así, no necesitaba una excusa para empezar a manosearlo, tentándolo a hacer el amor sin importar en donde estuvieran o qué hora fuera. Al menos en aquella ocasión estaban en la cama, pensó con gustosa resignación, de modo que se quedó pasivamente abrazado a él mientras le bajaba también los calzones y se aventuraba a tocarlo más.

-Zira, mi amor- le susurró al oído.- Tengo ganas. ¿Y tú?

-N... no... bueno... tal vez...- riendo por lo bajo Crowley se aventuró a besarle el cuello como sabía que le gustaba, y su treta no tardó en funcionar. Zira gimió de forma deliciosa y asintió sin hablar más, pero diciéndolo todo con su cuerpo. Estaba listo para hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, amor mío, no va a dolerte nada. Verás que hacerlo en la mañana es tan romántico...

-Calla, por favor... solo procura no pasarte- pidió cerrando los ojos y dejando que Crowley lo pusiera de costado para poder explorar mejor su trasero. Se sentía desfallecer cada vez que lo tocaba ahí, cada vez que lo humedecía sin asco con su propia lengua, cada vez que lo penetraba con su enorme y ardiente masculinidad. Crowley era un semental; preferiría morir antes que decir aquella indecencia en voz alta, pero lo cierto era que no parecía tener límites en cuanto al sexo se refería. A veces podía ser tosco y ansioso, sobre todo después de una noche de copas, y otras, como en ese momento, podía ser gentil y tierno y poseerlo con la mayor de las delicadezas. Zira nunca terminaba de saberlo todo con respecto a él, siempre que creía alcanzarlo Crowley le descubría alguna nueva faceta de su intimidad a la que se entregaba dócil. Ser pudoroso ya no era una opción: con un novio tan fogoso como ése todos los días perdía un poco de su recato... y para ser sincero, le encantaba.

-¿Te gusta, Zira? ¿Se siente rico hacerlo con la salida del sol?

-Sí... se siente muy bien y muy cálido...- Crowley le dio un besito en el hombro y procuró embestirlo un poco más rápido, logrando esa sinfonía de gemidos que tanto le gustaba oír.

-Ángel, estoy al límite... ¿puedo llenarte con mi semilla o prefieres que te rocíe con ella?

-¡No!- exclamó sonrojado y jadeando.- Sobre mi piel no, por favor...

-¿Entonces está bien si acabo dentro tuyo?

-Sí...

Aquello sonaba bastante obsceno, pero era necesario: a veces Zira disfrutaba que le acabara adentro, pero de vez en cuando su antiguo pudor se interponía y le rogaba que lo hiciera sobre él, dependiendo de donde se encontraran. Crowley se abocó a penetrarlo con extrema rapidez para llegar al clímax, y al poco rato su semen se disparó como un fuego artificial en el precioso trasero de Zira. El ángel yacía sonriente y a la vez agotado, pues esa semana lo habían hecho muy seguido y su cuerpo estaba cansándose. Sin embargo, cada vez le costaba más decirle que no. Le costaba porque él mismo había dejado de negarse cuanto le gustaba, y cuanta felicidad obtenía al unirse con Crowley en cuerpo y alma.

-Oh, mi ángel... tan lindo como siempre- susurró al sacarle el miembro y agacharse para dejarlo limpio. Aziraphale sintió cosquillas y empezó a retorcerse entre risitas, pero no hizo nada por apartarse.

-Y tú tan... tan viril como siempre. ¿No te cansas nunca?

-Por supuesto que no. Podría hacerte el amor todo el día, y toda la noche, y de nuevo todo...

-¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! Por favor, no hagas eso. Necesito un respiro.

-Mh.- Crowley terminó de beber los fluidos angelicales que habían manado de Zira durante el sexo y luego se incorporó con una mirada radiante, lo mismo que el sol. Lo ayudó a erguirse también y lo abrazó con ternura.- Quería que celebráramos nuestros primeros cinco meses a lo grande, así que decidí hacerte el amor al menos una vez por día durante esta semana. ¿Te parece mal?

-Hombre, no es que me parezca mal, pero... una cena en el Ritz me habría bastado como regalo.

-Eso también lo haremos, esta noche. Reservé nuestra mesa y le encargué al pianista que toque tus melodías favoritas.- Zira lo miró con ojos brillantes y él se sintió recompensado por su previsión, y le dio un nuevo beso en el hombro.- ¿Estás feliz con eso, ángel?

-¡Sí! Realmente sabes como hacerme feliz, Crowley, eres tan lindo...

-¡Oh, por favor, no me digas eso! ¡Se supone que los demonios no somos "lindos"!

-Pero tú lo eres- insistió Aziraphale colgándose de su cuello y besándolo dulcemente sobre su tatuaje.- Eres muy romántico, recuerdas nuestras fechas importantes y sabes siempre como complacerme. Incluso al tener relaciones eres respetuoso y me cuidas. Por más que seas un demonio, eres lindo.

Crowley no solía sonrojarse enfrente de nadie y menos de su novio, pero por dentro bullía de orgullo por sus elogios. Por supuesto que podía ser lindo si quería, pero solo con él. Zira, quien se había despojado de su castidad por amor a él, Zira se merecía todo lo que él pudiera darle y más. Allí mismo, en lugar de seguir holgazaneando en la cama como solía hacer antes, se levantó tal como estaba y dijo:

-Voy a preparar el desayuno para ambos, ángel. ¿Alguna preferencia?- al notar que Zira miraba subrepticiamente su entrepierna, sonrió de forma atrevida.- ¿Tal vez un poco de esto untado con miel?

-¡Descarado!- acusó Zira arrojándole un almohadón y dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama con el corazón a mil, sin poder levantarse del todo. Por lo general a esa hora ya estaba en pie y listo para trabajar, pero en aquel momento no sentía más que pereza y languidez y todo a causa de la fogosidad de Crowley. A lo mejor faltaba...

"¡No, no!" pensó sonrojándose y haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse e ir al baño. "Si me quedo él me tentará de nuevo y no soportaré dos veces en un día. Tengo que salir".

A base de voluntad se bañó y se vistió pulcramente como siempre, y se despidió de Crowley con un beso moderado y dulce como cualquier pareja normal. Ya a solas con su mente, se dio cuenta que él no había preparado ningún regalo para celebrar sus cinco meses de novios. La vergüenza lo asaltó: ¿cómo podía haber cometido semejante descuido? No estaba bien que solo Crowley lo agasajara, él también debía ser atento y detallista. Resuelto a enmendar su olvido, en vez de dirigirse a la librería se fue a mirar vidrieras en busca de algún regalo digno. Cuando hubieron pasado más de dos horas sin comprar nada, volvió a la librería sintiéndose un inútil.

"Crowley se merece algo mejor de mí" pensó alicaído mientras atendía de forma mecánica a sus clientes. Pensó en enviar un mensaje a Anathema para que lo ayudara, pero luego desechó la idea. Si no se le ocurría un buen regalo a él, que lo conocía desde hacía milenios, no se le ocurriría a nadie más.

(...)

La velada en el Ritz fue tan magnífica como siempre, tal vez más a juzgar por lo bien que se portó Crowley: educado, atento, sirviéndole champagne con moderación, besándole la punta de los dedos tras que el pianista empezara a tocar para ellos. Aziraphale Se sintió tan protegido y amado que por poco se larga a llorar, pero logró contenerse y esperar hasta que estuvieron en el Bentley camino a casa para hablar y sincerarse.

-Crowley, fue la mejor noche que pudiste haberme dado.

-La mejor noche hasta ahora- retrucó besándole nuevamente la mano. Zira vaciló y lo miró a los ojos, dispuesto una vez más a demostrarle su amor.

-Anthony, yo... debo ser honesto. No tengo ningún regalo para ti. Me muero de pena.

-Azira, cariño, ¡eso no importa! No necesito ningún regalo, solo verte feliz.

-Pero tú organizaste esta cena, no me sentiré cómodo si no te doy algo también.

-¿Entonces...?

-Entonces- repitió para darse valor.- Tengo un pote lleno de miel en mi armario.

-¿Y para qué quieres un...? Oh- se interrumpió al recordar su sugerencia de esa mañana para el desayuno. Su rostro se estiró con una sonrisa de lo más lasciva.- Ya veo. ¿Ése será mi regalo?

Aziraphale asintió pero sin mirarlo. No podía soportar sin ruborizarse el fuego que desprendía su novio por los ojos ante la perspectiva de devorárselo por segunda vez en el día.


	2. Capítulo 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los inefables pasan una apasionada noche para celebrar sus cinco meses juntos. Después de eso, Crowley aprende a respetar más a su novio...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fanfic ya va por el capítulo 22 en Wattpad, pero no puedo subir tantos capítulos de golpes aquí. Por lo tanto, lo publicaré de forma semanal, dos o tres capítulos por semana. No les doy una fecha fija porque no puedo prometerlo, pero que los subo, los subo seguro.

Aquella noche Aziraphale aprendió una lección muy valiosa: cuidado a la hora de tentar al demonio. 

Sabía que al ofrecerle un "regalo" tan inusual estaría encendiéndole el morbo como nunca antes; lo sabía y aún así tuvo el valor para comprar un pote de miel pura a la salida de la librería, escondiéndolo entre sus cosas para que Crowley no lo viera y sospechara. Su audacia sin embargo no tardó nada en convertirse de nuevo en una timidez puritana, en cuanto regresaron al departamento y su novio se negó a apagar las luces para hacer el amor.

-Esta vez no, ángel. Esta vez quiero ver bien lo que hago.

Eso para empezar. Zira manejó razonablemente bien sus nervios al verse a ambos desnudos y entrelazados, pero lo que no pudo controlar fue la oleada de excitación que lo arrasó en cuanto Crowley empezó a jugar con la miel por todo su miembro. Nunca creyó siquiera que alguien podría gozar tanto con algo tan sucio, tan fetichista y poco pudoroso. Pero ya había empezado y no sería un ángel de palabra si retrocedía, así que se sometió con docilidad a todo lo que Crowley quiso hacer. Fue una de las mayores pruebas a las que se había sometido desde que eran pareja, porque entre lo de la mañana y lo de esa noche fueron tres las veces que su novio lo poseyó, todo un récord que lo fascinó y lo horrorizó al mismo tiempo. Crowley, ebrio de lujuria, intentó seguirlo a la ducha para hacerlo una cuarta vez, pero allí Aziraphale se puso firme y lo frenó con el rostro todo rojo.

-Por favor, ¡dame un respiro!- pidió envuelto en una sábana para tapar su cuerpo (de sí mismo, porque a Crowley no podía importarle menos verlo desnudo).- Necesito higienizarme ya mismo, y no lo lograré si sigues tentándome.

-Oh, ¿y por qué no dejas que yo mismo te limpie?- sugirió mientras se lamía los labios de forma obscena.- No me importaría lamerte entero hasta dejarte suave y reluciente...

-¡No, Crowley, tu regalo ya se terminó, ahora fuera!- exclamó poniendo traba a la puerta y oyéndolo reír y desearle un buen baño. Después de eso tardó una eternidad en bañarse y vestirse correctamente, porque no dejaba de sentir el eco de las caricias de Crowley cada vez que se pasaba la esponja. Cuando al fin regresó al cuarto ya vestido pasaban de las dos de la mañana, y Crowley había arreglado la cama para que no quedaran rastros de su sesión amatoria.

-Puedes venir tranquilo, ángel- le aseguró palmeando la cama con un gesto cariñoso.- Me tomé la libertad de hacer un pequeño milagro para que no quedara ni una gota de miel en las sábanas, ni miel ni ninguna otra cosa. Está todo muy limpio, palabra de serpiente.

-Que considerado- observó con una pizca de sarcasmo, pero acostándose de nuevo con algo más de confianza. Crowley lo acercó hacia sí con suavidad y le dio un beso casto en la mejilla.

-No más tentaciones por esta noche, lo prometo. Con un regalo tan generoso como este, tengo como para aguantar una semana entera. Qué digo una semana, tengo como para un mes.

-Oh.- De pronto pareció mucho más amigable.- Es bueno saber eso.

(...)

Esa noche Crowley aprendió dos valiosas lecciones. Uno: no abusar de la buena voluntad de su ángel. Dos: pensar cada maldita palabra antes de hablar en voz alta.

Hacía por lo menos diez días que Aziraphale lo tenía en ayunas, no de alimento sino de sexo: no se dejaba tentar con caricias ni se conmovía con sus súplicas, no le permitía que durmiera desnudo y hacía oídos sordos a sus sugerencias obscenas de bañarse juntos. A lo mucho se dejaba tomar de la mano por la calle, pero después de haber gozado de su cuerpo entero aquello le parecía tan poco que era para llorar. Finalmente, el lunes de la tercera semana de abstinencia, se presentó en la librería y pidió clemencia, dispuesto a humillarse todo lo que fuera necesario.

-Tú ganas, ángel, entendí el mensaje. No debí ser tan ansioso aquella noche, debí respetar más tus tiempos y entender que tres veces en un día era una enormidad para ti. Te pido perdón. No volverá a pasar pero, por favor, ¿podrías dejar de ser tan frío conmigo? Extraño tanto tu calor...

-¿Ah, sí? Creí que dijiste que con ese regalo tenías como para aguantar un mes.- Sonrió de forma burlona, algo inaudito.- Aún te quedan dos semanas antes de agotarte. Buena suerte.

-¡Zira, por Lucifer! No seas tan duro. Mira, ¿qué tengo que hacer, ponerme de rodillas? Lo haré si me lo pides.- Amagó arrodillarse pero Zira se lo impidió, ablandándose lo suficiente como para dejar las bromas.

-Crowley, no tienes que arrodillarte porque no estoy enojado. Simplemente me aproveché de tus palabras para descansar un poco porque, siendo sincero, temí que quisieras seguir ese ritmo frenético todos los días y yo no aguantaría tanto.- Se sonrojó. - Pero no estoy enojado y nunca lo estuve. Podemos volver a ser cariñosos, pero... ya sabes. De a poco. Despacio.

-Sí, mi amor. Todo lo despacio que quieras- prometió Crowley aliviado y mirando a su alrededor. No había ningún cliente a la vista, por lo que se inclinó un poco sobre él y preguntó:- ¿por qué no empezamos por tener una cita hoy mismo? Cierras la librería, subimos al Bentley y nos escapamos juntos una tarde, a donde tú quieras. ¿Te gustaría?

-¡Ay! Me encantaría, de verdad... pero...

-¿Ya tienes planes?- preguntó el demonio desilusionado. Zira pareció sentirse culpable.

-Ana me pasó el dato de un anciano que posee un antiguo ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta, aproximadamente del año 1900. Es un hermoso ejemplar de colección, Crowley, una verdadera rareza. Quería ir a ver al hombre en cuestión y hacerle una oferta.

-¿Y tienes que ir en persona? ¿No podrías arreglar por teléfono?

-No, no, imposible. El caballero es de salud delicada y no puede movilizarse, así que le prometí que iría yo mismo a evaluar el libro y ofertar por él.- Se sintió genuinamente mal por los mohines de Crowley al saber que estaba ocupado, así que le tomó la mano y le ofreció una sonrisa hermosa como consuelo, que en cierto modo funcionó. El demonio pareció relajarse.

-Está bien, Zira, se lo mucho que te importan los libros antiguos, así que ve tranquilo a ver al viejo que yo te esperaré. ¿Tardarás mucho?

-Probablemente sí. El pueblo donde vive este señor queda a unas cinco horas de viaje.

-¿Cinco horas...? ¡Eso es mucho, ángel! Cinco horas de ida, más cinco de vuelta, más lo que tardes allí, no podrás llegar a casa hasta la madrugada. Tendrías que pasar la noche en ese pueblo.

-No es tan grave, querido. Me las arreglaré.

Crowley frunció el ceño y luego chasqueó los dedos.- Ya sé. ¿Por qué no te acompaño yo con mi Bentley? Puedo acortar cualquier viaje a la mitad, te consta. Ahorrarías mucho tiempo y tampoco tendrías que estar solo por esos caminos desconocidos.

-¿Harías eso por mí?- inquirió conmovido.- Te vas a aburrir mucho con un viaje tan largo a un pueblo tan pequeño, Crowley. Yo solo voy a por un libro...

-Corrección: nunca me aburriría estando contigo- puntualizó el demonio, bajándose los lentes para guiñarle un ojo.- Vamos, Zira, deja que te ayude en algo. Además sabes que me encanta llevarte en el Bentley.- Ante eso Zira levantó una ceja.

-¿No estarás pensando en aprovechar las horas de viaje para hacer cosas en el auto, no?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre, ángel? Claro que no.

-Más te vale- amenazó.- Si lo intentas, juro que me iré volando y te dejaré en medio de la ruta con todo y auto para que regreses solo a casa.

Crowley rió divertido y le prometió una vez más que se portaría bien, y cumplió su promesa. Durante todo el viaje de ida al pueblucho ése cuyo nombre nunca recordó, entretuvo a Zira con algunas historias que sabía le gustarían, e hizo aparecer mágicamente una brisa que refrescó sus rostros a través de las ventanillas bajadas. Su ángel parecía muy feliz y le contó más detalles acerca del libro que iba a buscar, una pieza de colección verdaderamente rara por su buen estado de conservación.

-Romeo y Julieta, una de las obras más bellas de la literatura- dijo soñador.- Cada vez que la leo, me trae muchos recuerdos de aquella época. ¿Tú recuerdas, Crowley?

-¿Tu obsesión con Shakespeare? Como no. Vivías metido en el teatro oyendo sus ensayos, eras su fanático número uno.

-Y lo sigo siendo- afirmó el ángel sin dudar.- Es una pena que los humanos no vivan más tiempo, porque estoy seguro que él habría tenido mucho más que ofrecerle a la humanidad.

-¿Éste sería el décimo libro de Romeo y Julieta que compras para tu colección personal, no?

-Sí... ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Yo recuerdo todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, querido- afirmó serio.- Los libros no son lo mío, pero respeto mucho tus gustos y me acuerdo de todo.

Aziraphale se quedó agradablemente sorprendido por esa afirmación, y admiró en silencio el digno perfil de Crowley, que conducía más prudente de lo usual y le hablaba sin insinuaciones. Estaba portándose tan bien... ¿Tal vez había exagerado con su castigo? Tal vez, solo tal vez, a la vuelta del pueblo podría darle un pequeño premio a su novio para celebrar la compra del libro.

(...)

El anciano caballero dueño del libro fue muy amable con ellos, y además de permitirles ver su tesoro les ofreció un té riquísimo acompañado de los mejores dulces. Crowley por cierto que fue incapaz de seguirles el ritmo a aquellos dos expertos en Shakespeare, por lo que se quedó tranquilamente al margen de la conversación comiendo masitas inglesas y admirando la pasión que Zira le ponía a la negociación. Eso sí que lo entendía. Al cabo de una hora y poco más, el anciano estrechó la mano del ángel y aceptó venderle su valioso ejemplar histórico, con certificado de autenticidad incluido, por una suma que a él se le antojó ridículamente cara. Sin embargo, los ojitos brillando de emoción de Zira le decían que estaba exultante, de modo que cuando se volteó a mirarlo él lo felicitó con gran efusividad.

-¡Crowley, mira, mira que belleza!- exclamó feliz, sosteniendo con reverencia la caja sellada que contenía el libro.- Estoy tan emocionado que me tiemblan las manos. ¿Qué me dices?

-Que te felicito, querido. Me alegra mucho ver que lograste tu objetivo.

-Señor Fell, espero que lo disfrute- observó el viejo mirando la caja con cariño.- Así como yo lo he disfrutado en paz todos estos años.

-¡Oh, sin duda lo haré, no se preocupe! Lo preservaré tan bien como usted lo hizo.

-Dígame, para terminar de celebrar nuestro convenio, ¿aceptaría uno de estos?- ofreció, mostrándole a ambos una bandeja con varias flores de chocolate blanco.- Son una exquisitez hecha por el mejor confitero del pueblo.

-Ey, Zira, parecen justo de tu tipo- comentó Crowley tomando uno de buen humor. Zira, sin embargo, se quedó varios segundos mirando la bandeja dubitativo, y al final para su sorpresa la rechazó con un gesto quedo de la mano.

-Lo siento, señor, me temo que no podrá ser.

-¿No son de su agrado, señor Fell?

-En realidad sí... es solo que de pronto me siento algo indispuesto- se disculpó una vez más plegando la nariz, como si las delicadas flores de chocolate hedieran.- Lo siento. No quiero parecer un maleducado.

El anciano caballero no se ofendió en lo absoluto, y de hecho le deseó que se recuperara pronto de su malestar. Crowley, sin embargo, se lo quedó mirando durante todo el viaje de regreso. Que él supiera, los ángeles no se sentían descompuestos por comer mucho.


	3. Capítulo 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque los ángeles no pueden enfermarse, Zira comienza a sentir naúseas y mareos, algo que lo desconcierta bastante.

Después de haberse pasado casi todo el día viajando en el auto, Crowley entendió que Zira se quedara dormido enseguida y no despertara a la mañana siguiente. Lo dejó piadosamente acostado y él se levantó a desayunar y ocuparse de sus plantas, asear un poco el departamento y salir a hacer las compras del día. Para cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo y vio que Zira seguía durmiendo, decidió que ya era hora de ir a ver si estaba bien. No es que los seres celestiales se enfermaran, pero tampoco era usual que Zira durmiera tanto.

-Ángel... arriba, vamos, ya es tarde...

-¿Mh?- Aziraphale ni siquiera abrió los ojos, se removió en su sitio y preguntó con voz adormilada:- Crowley... ¿qué hora es?

-Son casi las doce, ángel.- Al escuchar aquello el rubio abrió los ojos de golpe y miró sorprendido a su alrededor, dándose cuenta por la cantidad de luz que se colaba por la ventana que Crowley le decía la verdad. Entonces se puso pálido y exclamó:

-¡Mierda! ¿Me quedé dormido?

-Sí, pero relájate, Zira, no es para tanto... seguramente estabas deshecho por haber pasado tantas horas viajando ayer, es normal que hoy echaras un buen sueño.

-¡Oh, pero no, no! Yo no soy así de holgazán, que vergüenza- barbotó mientras se levantaba a las prisas y rebuscaba por ropa limpia en el armario. Crowley le apoyó una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo y éste dio un respingo, sobresaltado.

-Ángel: en serio, cálmate- le susurró al oído, tras abrazarlo por detrás y besarlo suavemente en la mejilla.- El mundo no va a acabarse porque te hayas quedado dormido una vez, no te pongas tan nervioso por nada. ¿Sí? ¿Me prometes que vas a tratar de relajarte?

-Está bien...- respiró hondo y compuso una sonrisa.- Está bien, Crowley, tienes razón. No es para tanto.- Se miró al espejo y vio su aspecto desaliñado en pijama, por lo que rió divertido y agregó:- Aún así debo cambiarme, no puedo quedarme con esta facha todo el día.

-Podrías si quisieras- comentó Crowley guiñándole un ojo en broma. Zira captó su humor y le dio un beso de agradecimiento antes de meterse al baño, y salir veinte minutos después cambiado y limpio, con el cabello aún húmedo.

-Ahora sí me siento yo de nuevo. ¡Puf! No puedo entender por qué a mí me sentó tan mal el cansancio y tú te levantaste hoy lo más bien. Viajamos la misma cantidad de horas.

-No le des más vueltas, Zira, no debe ser nada- dijo Crowley sin darle importancia, sirviéndole una generosa cantidad de albóndigas italianas, un descubrimiento reciente que habían adorado por igual. Aziraphale observó las albóndigas dudoso, comió una y luego apartó el plato, con una expresión asqueada idéntica a la de la tarde anterior. El demonio alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué sucede, Zira? ¿Sigues con el estómago revuelto?

-No lo sé... lo siento, Crowley, sé que lo cocinaste tú mismo, pero no me pasa- se disculpó Zira avergonzado, pues sabía que su novio cocinaba a la antigua (sin milagros), lo cual llevaba tiempo y esfuerzo. Crowley dejó sus cubiertos y le aseguró que no le importaba la comida, sino él.

-Ayer ya me pareció raro que rechazaras esos chocolates tan ricos, y ahora esto. ¿Qué te está pasando, ángel? ¿Estás enfermo de verdad?

-Oh, eso no es posible- negó Zira meneando la cabeza con fuerza.- Los ángeles no nos enfermamos.- Ante la mirada preocupada del rubio, Crowley se apresuró a sonreír y le tomó la mano para distraerlo y restarle importancia.

-No pongas esa carita, que me dan ganas de comerte a besos. Como tú mismo dijiste, los ángeles y demonios no se enferman, así que no puede ser nada grave. Quizá solo comiste algo que le cayó mal a tu cuerpo humano. ¿Qué almorzaste ayer?

-Unas piezas de sushi que encargué por teléfono...

-¿Lo ves? Es ese pescado crudo que te gusta, siempre te digo que no comas de eso a menos que lo prepare alguien de tu confianza delante tuyo.

-Voy a ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez- prometió Zira con alivio ante aquella explicación.

(...)

Aziraphale se tomó muy en serio esa promesa, y durante los próximos días se aseguró de comer cosas más saludables, además de beber mucha agua y nada de alcohol. No experimentó más náuseas, aunque de a ratos se sentía bastante somnoliento y perezoso, llegando incluso a quedarse dormido dos veces, una en el sofá mientras miraba una película con Crowley, y la otra en casa de Adam mientras lo ayudaba con una tarea. En aquella ocasión, se puso rojo de vergüenza cuando el niño lo sacudió por el hombro para ver si seguía despierto.

-¡Ah! Menos mal que estás bien, pensé que estabas desmayado o algo.

-¡Adam, lo siento mucho, que papelón! No fue mi intención dormirme, te lo juro.

-Está bien, no me ofendí, pero, ¿tú estás bien? Si estás muy cansado deberías volver, no te preocupes por mi tarea que ya me las arreglaré solo.

-No, no, te di mi palabra y la cumpliré, como corresponde. Además, ¿dónde encontrarás a alguien que sepa más de historia que yo? Lo he visto y vivido todo. Sigue preguntándome, vamos, que estoy bien.

Adam no insistió y continuó haciéndole preguntas para su trabajo de historia europea, pero lo miró de reojo más de una vez y sintió que algo no iba bien del todo. Aziraphale lucía cansado; y, teniendo en cuenta que era un ángel, no entendía como podía ser eso posible. Lamentó no tener los poderes de Anathema para sentir auras y así poder ayudar al rubio, pero se le ocurrió que si le mandaba un mensaje a la propia chica ella podía hacerse cargo de Zira.

-Adam, ¿te molesta si paso al baño antes de irme?

-No, para nada. Ve tranquilo. Y muchas gracias por ayudarme con mis deberes.

En cuanto Zira se fue al baño, él envió rápidamente un mensaje a Ana. Tal vez no fuera nada y estuviera preocupándose en vano, pero era mejor intentarlo por las dudas.

(...)

Aziraphale se quedó un rato en el baño con expresión aturdida, preguntándose de donde venía ese mareo. Fue apenas unos segundos y pasó como si nada, pero ya no se quedó tranquilo y permaneció sentado en el retrete por mucho más tiempo del necesario. Finalmente, sabiendo que no podía quedarse ahí para siempre, se levantó, se mojó bien la cara y salió para despedirse de Adam. Trató de sonar natural y fresco, pero en el fondo se oía vacilante.

-Adiós, Adam. Ya sabes, siempre que precises algo llámame, ¿bien?

-Adiós, Zira. Gracias por todo.

En el camino de regreso volvió a adormecerse a bordo del bus, pero por suerte pudo despertar antes de su parada. El departamento estaba vacío y silencioso, Crowley le había dejado una notita de que tardaría bastante en volver. Cansado, se quitó el abrigo, los zapatos, se arremangó y se dejó caer en la cama, ansioso por dormir una buena siesta. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera acomodarse sonó el teléfono, y por más desganado que estuviera se levantó a atender.

-¿Aziraphale? ¡Soy yo, Anathema!

-Oh, Ana. ¿Cómo estás, querida?

-Fantástica, de veras, con muchas cosas para contarte. Quiero que nos veamos pronto, ¿podría ser? ¿Tal vez mañana? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-Pues... trabajar- contestó con una pizca de humor.

-¡Ya sé, tonto! Lo que te digo es si tienes algo que hacer por la mañana, así te invito a desayunar. He perfeccionado unas tortitas de azúcar que te van a volver loco. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te vienes a casa y compartimos un momento agradable de charla y dulces?

-Por mí perfecto. ¿Newton va a estar?

-No, solo nosotros, para que sea algo entre amigas nada más- bromeó.

-De acuerdo, me apunto. Será divertido.

-Y así de paso me cuentas como va lo tuyo con Crowley- comentó Anathema pícaramente, sabiendo que el ángel se pondría rojo con ese comentario.- No creas que me olvido de ustedes, la pareja inefable. Siento mucha curiosidad por saber en qué andan.

Zira ciertamente se puso nervioso, pero como era una llamada telefónica no le costó mucho disimular y cortar sin que Ana sospechara. Por supuesto que le había contado algunas cosas a su amiga acerca de su relación, pero no todo. Crowley era capaz de publicar un aviso a página entera en los diarios sobre cómo iba su intimidad, pero él era muy reservado con respecto al tema.

Demasiado despierto ya como para continuar con su siesta, se levantó y se cambió con ropa sencilla y cómoda para instalarse en la sala a leer un poco. Siempre conservaba a mano varios de sus mejores libros, aquellos que no vendería ni por todo el oro del mundo: no se trataba de libros especialmente antiguos o caros, sino que eran regalos que Crowley le había hecho a lo largo de los años. Sabiendo como sabía que su novio no era un gran lector, apreciaba muchísimo aquellos obsequios. Sonrió dulcemente al pensar en él.

"Crowley me consiente tanto. Ojalá yo pudiera ser igual de espontáneo... soy medio un desastre, la verdad. Quizás debería aprovechar la invitación de Anathema para pedirle algún consejo, después de todo ella lleva su relación con Newton de maravillas".

(...)

Cuando Crowley regresó al departamento, se sorprendió de sentir un fuerte olor a ajo. Era como si alguien hubiera rociado ambientador, y antes de poder averiguar qué rayos pasaba Zira apareció desde la cocina con un bonito delantal blanco, tan sonriente como un anuncio de pasta dental. El beso de su ángel siempre era rico, pero admitía que el aroma a ajo era un poco fuerte.

-Ángel, querido... ¿qué estás cocinando si se puede saber?

-Un plato típico francés que encontré en un viejo recetario- comentó entusiasmado.- No sé cómo se coló entre mis libros personales, pero le eché un vistazo y me pareció una magnífica idea, para variar nuestro menú.- Vaciló.- ¿Te molesta el olor?

-No, Zira, por supuesto que no. Esta es tu casa, cocina lo que quieras- lo animó con una media sonrisa que intentaba ocultar su perplejidad. Azira amaba el sushi, los vegetales frescos, los sabores delicados y fragantes en general. Era algo muy extraño que de la nada se le diera por probar un plato que involucraba vino, ajo, manteca y sabe dios que parte de la vaca. Aún así resultó estar comestible, y se sentaron a la mesa de buen humor para compartir anécdotas sobre su día.

-¿Entonces te fue bien con Adam? ¿Le enseñaste como los alemanes fueron unos hijos de puta durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial?

-Crowley, ¿cómo se te ocurre que voy a usar ese lenguaje con el niño?- lo regañó.- Además su tarea era sobre la Europa medieval, arte y cultura medievales. ¿Y tú? ¿Te pusiste a discutir otra vez con el encargado del lavadero de autos?

-Oye, ¡eso fue solo una vez!- se defendió Crowley.- Y fue su culpa, intentó usar un químico que casi arruina la pintura de mi Bentley. Da gracias que lo noté a tiempo, porque si hubiera arruinado a mi bebé lo hubiera quemado vivo.

A pesar de la salvaje amenaza Zira se rió con ganas, y se sirvió una copa de vino tinto para acompañar su tercer plato, rebosante de salsa de manteca y especias. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que aquello era un asco por la cantidad de grasa y sabores fuertes mezclados, pero por alguna razón se le hacía tan delicioso que no paró de comer hasta dejar el plato reluciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo, el desayuno del desastre que culminará de la forma más sorprendente para Zira. Una bendición celestial en camino! Aplausos por esas amigas como Anathema, y por esos amores que tardan su tiempo pero al fin maduran y demuestran ser lo mejor de la vida :)


	4. Capítulo 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale llega a casa de Anathema para desayunar y obtener respuestas sobre su misteriosa "enfermedad".

Aziraphale se levantó sintiéndose pesado, lleno de gases y con un malestar que asoció a la comilona de la noche anterior, y que lo retuvo en el baño bastante más de lo necesario. ¿Qué le estaba pasando, por Dios? No le mencionó nada a Crowley para no preocuparlo, pero lo cierto era que ya no se sentía tan seguro con aquello de que los ángeles no se enfermaban. A lo mejor llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndose pasar por humano que se había convertido en uno, y sus frecuentes descomposturas se debían a algún virus o enfermedad humana que afectaba al estómago. El problema era que no sabía como solucionar aquello, es decir, no podía simplemente ir al doctor. Camino a casa de Anathema agregó aquello a la lista de cosas con que quería pedirle ayuda, y agradeció una vez más que la joven bruja le hubiera ofrecido su amistad incondicional. Era algo muy bueno tener a una persona con quien hablar sin tapujos, alguien que conociera su identidad y que no le importara. También podía contar con Newton, por supuesto, pero de alguna forma era diferente. Tal vez porque Ana era más parecida a ellos al tener poderes.

-¡Zira, bienvenido! Pasa, pasa- lo recibió alegremente Anathema dándole un abrazo.- Que bueno que pudiste venir, realmente te extrañaba. ¿Y tú? ¿Me extrañaste un poquito?

-Sabes que sí, no pongas esa cara- respondió Zira devolviéndole el abrazo y la sonrisa.- Llevaba un tiempo queriendo verte, pero por una u otra cosa nunca podía.

-Sí, te entiendo. Si no hubiera estado con tanto trabajo habría pasado por la librería antes, o por tu nueva casa, a hacerte una visita. ¡Pero no nos quedemos aquí parados! Vamos al comedor, así ya nos sentamos y puedo servir el desayuno.

Anathema lo observó con mucha discreción y pudo notar algo extraño tal y como le mencionara Adam, una especie de cansancio que no iba para nada con él. Es decir, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que un ángel enfermara? Mientras servía el té y le contaba sobre su viaje de fin de semana con Newton al campo, podía darse perfecta cuenta que Zira hubiera preferido estar en su cama, y no precisamente haciendo cochinadas con Crowley. Era como si el ángel estuviera perdiendo de a poco toda su energía, y eso era preocupante. Pero, por otro lado, su piel se veía saludable y su aura no mostraba ninguna alteración maligna, y si hubiera estado enfermo ciertamente notaría algo distinto. Entonces, ¿qué le estaba pasando al pobre Aziraphale, cuya sonrisa forzada casi le partía el corazón?

-Zira, querido. ¿Todo marcha bien en casa? ¿Tú y Crowley se adaptan bien a la vida de pareja?

-Oh, sí, gracias a Dios. Crowley es encantador. Sé que no lo parece porque es un demonio, pero conmigo es el más romántico de los novios. No tengo ninguna queja de él.

-Ya. Y... sobre eso que hablamos una vez... ¿todo sigue igual?- Zira se sonrojó muy fuerte y recordó lo que mencionaba Ana, pero tardó un poco en responder por la vergüenza.

-No... no exactamente. Crowley y yo... bueno... hemos...- su timidez de adolescente era casi penosa, pero Ana no quiso forzarlo y él pudo terminar la frase por sus propios medios.- Hemos hecho el amor- dijo en voz tan baja que era casi inaudible. Lucía nervioso por estar hablando de tales asuntos con otra persona, pero a la vez aliviado de poder volcar sus miedos en una amiga tan buena y comprensiva.- Fue difícil la primera vez porque yo estaba muy nervioso, pero Crowley...

-Espera, "¿la primera vez?" ¿Significa que hubo otras?

-Sí.- Una risita acompañó a esta sencilla afirmación.- Hubo muchas veces, y todas muy dulces y hermosas. Tengo un buen novio, Anathema, que me cuida y respeta mis tiempos, que no me fuerza a nada y nunca me decepciona. Así que... soy feliz.

Ana se llevó una mano al corazón, conmovida, y con la otra mano le tocó brevemente el brazo para mostrarle su apoyo.- Eso que me estás diciendo es una gran cosa, Zira. Prueba no solo lo mucho que se aman, sino lo que están dispuestos a hacer el uno por el otro.

-Si tú supieras- comentó con aire misterioso, mientras recordaba el incidente con la miel. Anathema volvió a mostrarse chispeante y curiosa, ofreciéndole una bandeja con sus nuevas tortitas de azúcar mientras discretamente lo sondeaba para ver si su cansancio venía por el lado sexual.

-Me alegra saber que su vida de pareja va tan bien, en serio. ¿Ustedes... lo hacen seguido?

-¡Oh! Bueno... eso...

-Disculpa si te incomodo, querido, no contestes si no tienes ganas- se apresuró a agregar ella.

-No, no, está bien. Estamos en confianza.- Probó una tortita y la masticó despacio antes de contestar.- Lo hemos hecho dos o tres veces por semana, más o menos. No sé si eso se considera mucho o poco en términos humanos, pero para mí por cierto que cuenta como mucho. Aún me da vergüenza, lo admito, pero trato de ser honesto conmigo y con Crowley. Ambos lo disfrutamos y queremos hacerlo, así que no veo motivos para rechazar...

-La oportunidad- completó ella cómplice, guiñándole un ojo.

-Sí, exacto. ¿Tú y Newton...? ¡Oh! Lamento si estoy siendo inapropiado, tú eres una dama...

-¡No, que va, no te preocupes por eso! Sí, Newt y yo también tenemos nuestros encuentros, y soy tan feliz como tú con Crowley. Quizás sé dos o tres cosas más que tú, así que si alguna vez tienes dudas ven y preguntarme sin miedo. Te orientaré con mucho gusto.

Zira estaba sintiéndose tan a gusto con aquella sesión de confesiones que olvidó casi por completo su idea de consultar a Ana acerca de sus síntomas, hasta que un nuevo dolor lo atacó y le hizo dejar bruscamente su taza. Sentía un revoltijo enorme en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con la calidad de la comida, o con su hambre, simplemente era como si de pronto sus tripas se hubieran empezado a pelear entre sí. Sus náuseas se hicieron tan fuertes que se tapó la boca con miedo, llamando de inmediato la atención de Ana e interrumpiendo su charla.

-Zira, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Tengo que ir al baño- dijo débilmente, parándose tan de golpe que trastabilló y Ana, veloz de reflejos, debió sostenerlo. El ángel la miró con gratitud y agregó:- ¡Rápido... por favor!

Anathema lo llevó al baño asustada primero y estupefacta después, al ver que Zira vomitaba todo el desayuno en el lavatorio y se quedaba exhausto y tembloroso. Nunca creyó que lo vería así, y mientras lo ayudaba a lavarse la cara y le acercaba una toalla afirmó que debían llamar a Crowley de inmediato.

-Esto es grave, Aziraphale. Tú eres un ángel, no debieras experimentar dolores y vómitos. Si algo malo te está pasando, Crowley debería saberlo enseguida.

-¡Es que no quiero preocuparlo!- exclamó con ganas de llorar.- Ni él ni yo nos enfermamos nunca, así que no podría ayudarme. Solo lograría asustarlo más y no quiero eso. Tampoco puedo ir a un doctor humano, así que yo pensé... creí...

-¿Qué yo tendría alguna respuesta?- volvió a completar ella su frase, sobrecogida de cariño por el ángel que la miraba.- No sé si la tengo, pero sin duda voy a ayudarte, Zira. Te lo prometo.

-Gracias... gracias, eres tan buena amiga que yo...

-Tranquilo, no te fuerces a hablar. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Ya soltaste todo?

-Sí, eso creo.

-Entonces vamos a la sala para que te pongas más cómodo.- Una vez que el ángel se hubo recostado en el sofá cama con una manta cubriéndolo y un buen almohadón detrás, Anathema se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un poco de agua. Aziraphale bebió agradecido.

-Ya me estoy sintiendo mejor. Oh, que desperdicio hice, con lo rico que estaba todo...

-Olvídate de eso, puedo invitarte otro día. Vamos a concentrarnos en esto. Dime, ¿ya has vomitado otras veces? ¿Has tenido dolores de estómago como este antes?

-Vómitos no, pero sí que he tenido náuseas más de una vez- admitió.- Y con comidas que adoro, lo cual me parece inexplicable. Después de un rato se me pasa como si nada.

-Mmm... ¿Alguna otra cosa extraña o fuera de lo común?

-Últimamente tengo mucho sueño, quiero decir, ando somnoliento todo el tiempo, y eso tampoco es normal. Los seres celestiales no precisamos dormir, no nos cansamos, y sin embargo yo debo vigilarme a cada rato para no quedarme dormido en lugares extraños o fuera de hora.

-Oh, cielos...- pareció alerta de repente, como si hubiera tenido una idea. Zira la miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué? ¿Se te ocurre algo, Ana?

Ella no contestó de inmediato. Lo miró a los ojos y luego miró a su vientre, y luego a sus ojos otra vez, y preguntó, despacio:- Zira, ¿hace cuanto que empezaste a tener estos síntomas? Las náuseas, los mareos, el sueño. ¿Hace mucho?

-No, yo diría que hace un par de semanas... a ver... lo primero que recuerdo fue cuando visité al anciano aquel del libro, el que tú me dijiste. Me ofreció unos chocolates que lucían deliciosos, pero a mí me revolvieron el estómago. Y eso fue dos semanas después de cumplir cinco meses de novio con Crowley, lo recuerdo bien.

-¿Cumpliste meses de novio? ¿Y lo festejaron?

-Pues claro, fuimos a cenar al Ritz y...

-No me refiero a eso, hablo de sexo. ¿Tuvieron sexo esa noche?

-Bueno, sí... ¿es importante eso? Aquella semana Crowley y yo hicimos el amor mucho.

-Y al poco tiempo comenzaste a enfermarte... o más bien...

-Ana, por Dios, ¡si se te ha ocurrido algo dímelo ya! No me dejes en la oscuridad, si crees que pude contraer una enfermedad por tener mucho sexo con Anthony dímelo directamente.

Anathema sonrió y se quitó los lentes, y luego lo miró con tanta dulzura que Aziraphale se quedó confuso, sin entender su actitud relajada. Era increíble que no lo hubiera visto antes como lo estaba viendo ahora: un aura poderosa y limpia, que no parecía corrompida por enfermedad alguna, que por el contrario brillaba en la estampa de la salud y la felicidad. Aunque las fechas no coincidían del todo, tomó en cuenta que Aziraphale era un ángel y no un ser humano; era probable que su biología funcionara de manera distinta. Todo lo demás coincidía, y cuando pareció que Zira no aguantaría más la incertidumbre ella volvió a sonreír y le tomó la mano.

-Azira, no te asustes. No estás enfermo ni mucho menos, al contrario, estás pasando por una de las experiencias más hermosas de la vida. Algo que te traerá mucha alegría si no me equivoco.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tengo, por Dios?

-Ponte una mano en el vientre. ¿No sientes nada?

-Sí, gases- dijo con tanta inocencia que le sacó una carcajada.

-¡Zira, amigo mío, eres increíble! Piensa en esto, pero piénsalo bien: Crowley y tú han hecho el amor muchas veces, ¿verdad? Y el amor siempre deja consecuencias. Lo que tú tienes no es ninguna enfermedad misteriosa, es un embarazo hecho y derecho. Estás esperando un hijo.

-¿¿UN QUÉ??- gritó poniéndose inmediatamente rojo y dejando caer la manta, mientras Anathema la recogía y afirmaba, con igual seriedad y ternura:

-Un hijo, despistado. Todo encaja: las náuseas, los mareos, el vómito y el sueño excesivo, síntomas clásicos de embarazo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser si los ángeles no pueden enfermarse? Dime una cosa: ¿alguna vez se cuidaron con Crowley mientras tenían sexo?

-No- confesó con aire sufrido.- No se nos ocurrió que fuera necesario, porque no somos humanos.

-¿Lo ves? ¡No hay otra explicación más que esa, vas a ser padre! O madre, más bien. Estás embarazado de Crowley, podría apostar lo que quieras a que esa es tu respuesta.

-¡Pero Ana... no es posible! Yo... bien, no soy un hombre ni una mujer en realidad, pero mi cuerpo sí es el de un hombre humano, y los hombres no se embarazan. ¿Cómo puede ser que lo esté?

-Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar. Y vamos a hacerlo ya mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azira se quedó en shock... ¿Quién podría culparlo? 
> 
> En el próximo capítulo, el shock lo va a tener Crowley. ¿Cómo se tomará la noticia de su paternidad?


	5. Capítulo 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale regresa a casa nervioso, pero dispuesto a darle la buena nueva sobre su embarazo a Crowley.

Zira regresó a su departamento con el corazón partido en dos, entre la felicidad y el miedo. Embarazado... ¡embarazado de Crowley, por todos los cielos! Se llevó una mano al vientre de forma instintiva y creyó sentir algo, por lo que la retiró rápidamente temblando. Todavía no lo podía creer.

-Podemos comprobarlo de dos formas: o trato de escrutar tu aura más a fondo, para tratar de sentir al bebé, o compramos una prueba de embarazo en la farmacia del pueblo. ¿Qué eliges?

La prueba le daba más seguridad así que compraron tres, y Anathema se aseguró de apagar los teléfonos mientras se las hacía para que nadie los interrumpiera. Asustado, Zira siguió las instrucciones y aguardó por una respuesta negativa, pero las tres pruebas coincidieron sin dudar: estaba encinta, y todo eso que creyó eran síntomas de enfermedad resultaron ser señales de que pronto se convertiría en madre. Se largó a llorar y se marchó en taxi, tras agradecerle a Ana por toda su ayuda y consuelo, pero diciéndole que necesitaba estar solo.

"¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado esto?" se preguntó con las lágrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos, ansioso por encontrar a Crowley y buscar consuelo entre sus brazos. "No se supone que pueda quedar embarazado, solo Nuestra Señora tiene el poder milagroso de crear ángeles. Oh, cielos, ¿qué pasará con nosotros ahora? ¿Cómo le explicaré a la Diosa que voy a tener un hijo de un demonio?"

(...)

Crowley estaba cuidando de sus plantas cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del frente, y sonrió ante la perspectiva de abrazar a su ángel: ya le había dicho que ese día no pensaba abrir la librería, y supuso que lo había hecho para poder pasar el día con él. Por eso, se sorprendió mucho cuando Aziraphale no se acercó a saludarlo, y dejó su rociador para ir a ver qué estaba pasando.

-¿Zira? Cielito, ¿estás aquí?- le dio mucha mala espina no oírlo responder, porque sabía que estaba ahí en algún lugar. Podía olerlo. Siguiendo un presentimiento se dirigió al cuarto como un rayo, y se quedó estático al ver a Zira sentado en la cama al borde del llanto, temblando como si estuviera muerto de miedo. No lo miró y eso fue peor, por lo que corrió a sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo con fuerza. Recién allí Aziraphale reaccionó y lo miró, y se largó a llorar.

-¡Crowley... Crowley!- repitió con tono lastimero, sin poder contenerse.

-¡Mi amor, no llores! Zira, bebé, mírame, ¡no llores! ¿Qué pasó? ¿No estabas en lo de Ana?

-Sí... sí, fui a desayunar...

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Alguien te dijo algo, alguien te lastimó? ¿Esos asquerosos lacayos de Gabriel volvieron a arrinconarte en la calle? ¡Los mataré si te tocaron un pelo!

-No, no- negó juntando fuerzas para serenarse, con la cabeza pegada al pecho del demonio.- Nadie me hizo nada. No estoy herido.

-¿Entonces, ángel? ¿Por qué esas lágrimas?- Crowley le acariciaba el pelo despacio y se lo besaba, sin poder comprender.- ¿Quieres contármelo?

Aziraphale no contestó enseguida, pero dejó de llorar y eso alivió mucho a Crowley. Durante varios instantes no se movieron ni hablaron, solo se quedaron allí cariñosamente juntos y descansando en la tibieza del otro. Entonces, Zira respiró hondo y lo miró, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, tan inocente que al demonio se le partió el corazón de amor.

-Crowley... hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-¿Algo malo o algo bueno?

-Bueno.- Se rió nervioso y volvió a respirar hondo, pues aún necesitaba recuperar el aliento. Cuando se sintió lo bastante fuerte, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.- Fui a lo de Ana a desayunar y conversar un poco con ella, ya sabes, para tener un rato de amigos.

-Sí, lo sé...

-Y al principio todo fue bien, estábamos comiendo tranquilos cuando empecé a sentirme mal del estómago. Realmente mal- agregó.- Vomité todo el desayuno de hecho.

-¡Zira, por favor! ¿Dónde está la parte buena en eso?- exclamó Crowley desesperado, sin poder entender por qué el ángel sonreía cada vez más y por qué le agarraba las manos con esa dulzura. Pero lo entendió con las siguientes frases.

-Sabía que algo estaba pasándome, pero como no podía ir a un doctor humano decidí hablarlo con Anathema a ver si a ella se le ocurría una idea de por qué últimamente ando tan mal. Y... se le ocurrió algo. Algo que yo francamente nunca hubiera imaginado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que tienes, mi amor? ¡Por favor, dímelo ya!

-Crowley...- con lentitud llevó la mano que sostenía hasta su vientre, y susurró entre el llanto y la alegría:- estoy embarazado, Crowley... estoy esperando un hijo.

-¿Qué estás qué?

-Esperando un hijo- repitió cerrando los ojos para tratar de serenarse, con una sonrisa cada vez mayor en el rostro a medida que él mismo aceptaba la idea.- Un hijo tuyo, mi amor.

-¿Un hijo? ¿Un bebé?

Ante una nueva afirmación de Zira, Crowley se quitó los lentes y clavó la vista en su vientre sin decir palabra. Lo palpó despacio y podría haber jurado que algo se movía allí dentro, y fue en ese momento cuando su corazón demoníaco empezó a latir como nunca y rompió a reír a carcajadas, alborozado y tan feliz que sus alas aparecieron y se desplegaron al máximo como estandartes. Zira se contagió un poco de su alegría y al final ambos terminaron abrazados y riendo sin parar.

-¡Ángel, esa es la noticia más increíble que me han dado jamás! ¡Un hijo... un hijo nuestro, Aziraphale! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Vamos a ser padres!

-Eso creo- aceptó pasándose la manga por los ojos para limpiar las últimas lágrimas que lo humedecían.- ¿Te hace muy feliz tener un hijo conmigo, Crowley?

-¿Pero qué pregunta es esa, Zira? ¡Por supuesto que me hace feliz!- aseguró Crowley estampándole un beso en la boca que le dejó los labios húmedos.- Nada me puede hacer más feliz que saber que tendremos un niño.- Con amor le apoyó ambas manos en la panza, y luego se agachó para apoyar también su cabeza.- Hijo, ¿puedes oírme? Soy yo, tu papi...

-Crowley, aún debe ser muy pequeño para oírte- lo regañó con una pizca de humor, recuperando de a poco la confianza y la entereza. Crowley rió y volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos, dándole un nuevo beso en la mejilla y acariciándole el cabello con cariño.

-Zira, tienes que contarme bien y con detalles como pasó esto. Es decir, se cómo pasó, pero tú me entiendes...

Zira suspiró y le pidió que si podían ponerse más cómodos, y Crowley aceptó de inmediato. Tras quitarse los zapatos y ponerse vieja ropa deportiva, se acostaron sin importarles que fuera media tarde y el ángel empezó a relatar con detalle como había llegado a descubrir su embarazo. Crowley, absorto en el relato, no dejó de abrazarlo ni de sonreír infantilmente, maravillado ante el milagro que acababan de hacer. Cuando Zira terminó de contarle sobre las pruebas de embarazo positivas, aseguró en voz alta y con todo el orgullo del mundo:

-Toma nota de esto, Aziraphale, ese hijo es la prueba definitiva de que debemos estar juntos. De que nacimos para estar juntos. De otro modo, ¿cómo explicas que hayas quedado embarazado si eso es algo imposible para nosotros? ¿O ya había pasado antes?

-Nunca escuché de un ángel que diera a luz- confesó.- En teoría, somos creados por la Diosa, no nos reproducimos. Aunque... claro...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

-Si es necesario tener sexo para hacer un hijo, no me extraña que no haya otros casos. Los ángeles cuidan su pureza, ¿recuerdas? Así que por más que amemos, no existe el contacto carnal que tú y yo hemos tenido. No sería posible quedar encinta.

-¡Bueno, eso ahora no importa! No importa cómo pasó, ángel mío. Lo que importa es que pasó, y que vamos a ser padres.- Su entusiasmo era tan grande que Zira se sintió un poco mal por seguir dudando en vez de participar de su alegría, y regocijarse por el milagro de amor que llevaba dentro, pero por otra parte necesitaba calmar esos temores con su novio.

-Crowley, ¿cómo explicaremos esto a la Diosa? Nos dio permiso para ser novios, pero tener un hijo ya es otro tema... ¿y si se enfada y me castiga? ¿Y si nos dice que nuestro niño es un ser antinatural y nos lo quita?

-Zira, relájate, eso no pasará. No se lo diremos.

-Pero...

-Tranquilo, no estoy diciendo que volvamos a ocultarnos como antes para que no sepan que estás embarazado. Tampoco sugeriré que huyamos a Alfa Centauri con el bebé.

-¿Qué propones entonces, Anthony?

-Vamos a ocultar la noticia por un tiempo, hasta averiguar bien cómo y por qué pasó. Si tú pudiste quedar embarazado, quizá todos los ángeles puedan, y solo no se hayan dado las circunstancias. Y si los ángeles pueden procrear, entonces la Diosa no puede castigarnos. Sería ilógico castigarte por esperar un bebé si ella misma te creó con ese don, y más después de darnos permiso para ser novios. ¿No lo crees?

-Sabes, eso tiene mucho sentido- asintió Zira más aliviado.- De acuerdo, tienes razón. Empezaré por buscar en mi librería. Traje muchos tomos del Cielo, tal vez en alguno hable sobre creación y concepción.- Un leve bostezo le hizo ver lo cansado que estaba, tras la enorme adrenalina que lo embargara en casa de Anathema al saber la verdad. Crowley lo miró enamorado y le sugirió que se acostaran a dormir, olvidándose del reloj y de las responsabilidades.

-Nos hará bien descansar un poco. Ya cuando despertemos podremos empezar a planear nuestros siguientes pasos... ¿Qué dices, mi amor?

-Vaya, esa idea también me gusta mucho- aprobó el rubio estirando los brazos como un gatito.

Aziraphale se durmió en cuanto apagaron la luz, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Crowley. Con una sonrisa idiota que agradeció nadie vería, el demonio le apoyó otra vez una mano en el vientre y sonrió aún más, completamente traspasado de amor.

Allí dentro de Zira estaba creciendo un hijo de ambos. Un hijo, seguramente hermoso y dulce como la mamá, o tal vez con sus ojos de serpiente, fuerte y misterioso. La ansiedad por conocerlo se le hacía muy grande, pero después de besar la mejilla de su ángel se calmó. Tenían mucho tiempo para prepararse, todo el tiempo del mundo. Con deleite empezó a pensar en todo tipo de cosas cursis que quería hacer con Zira, como comprarle ropita a su hijo, o pensar en cómo decorarían su cuarto, o en los juguetes que le regalarían. Una vez había visto en una feria una serpiente de juguete asombrosa, completamente articulada y que había desistido de comprar para no quedar como un inmaduro ante el ángel. Ahora sí podría comprarla, y colocarla en la cuna de su hijo. ¿O sería una hija? En realidad daba igual lo que fuera, porque de todas formas amaría a esa pequeña criatura con toda su alma, igual que amaba a Aziraphale.

"No te preocupes por nada, ángel" pensó, abrazándolo más contra sí. "No dejaré que nadie les haga daño a ti y a nuestro hijo. Los protegeré de quien sea, de la Diosa, de Lucifer o de los extraterrestres de Alfa Centauri si fuera necesario. Tú duerme tranquilo, que yo velaré por nosotros".

-¿Mh?- Zira se removió inquieto y bostezó, pero siguió dormido. Al rato gimió otra vez y se giró en la cama hasta darle la espalda, relajándose más con el cambio de postura. Con cuidado volvió a abrazarlo por la espalda, y le apoyó una mano en su vientre. Así juntos y unidos volvieron a dormirse, esta vez con idénticas sonrisas de satisfacción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley es un demonio rebelde: él no solo sabe amar, sino que sabe amar a alguien más que a sí mismo. En estos momentos, cuidar de Zira y de su futuro hijo significa más para él que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.
> 
> Bienvenida la bendición celestial de Zira y Crowley, pequeño hijo de la luz y la oscuridad! Tengo mucho que contarles sobre ese bebé, pero no quiero incurrir en spoilers. Solo puedo decirles que en mi corazón lo considero canon, y espero que algún día ustedes puedan decir lo mismo.
> 
> Ya tengo elegido el nombre, el sexo y la apariencia física. Continuaré con dos actualizaciones por semana para que puedan conocerlo pronto...


	6. Capítulo 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras buscan información sobre embarazos celestiales en la librería, Zira y Crowley reciben una visita inoportuna.

-Crowley, cariño...

-¿Sí, mi amor?

-Agradezco mucho que me lleves a la librería para no tener que tomar el bus... pero, ¿podrías por favor mirar la calle en lugar de a mí?- pidió con el rostro tenso al ver cómo el Bentley avanzaba a toda velocidad sin que Crowley prestara la menor atención al tráfico, concentrado como estaba en mirarlo y sonreírle a él. El demonio asintió riendo y volviendo sus ojos hacia donde debía, pidiéndole disculpas.

-Sé que tengo que ser más prudente, sobre todo ahora que estás embarazado. Pero... es que justamente por eso no puedo dejar de mirarte, ángel. No puedo dejar de ver esa pancita hermosa, de la que un día saldrá un hijo. ¡Me cuesta tanto imaginarlo! ¿Cómo será? ¿Se parecerá a ti? ¿A mí? ¿A los dos?

-No sé, Crowley. Pero supongo que tendrá características de ambos...- se sonrojó al pensar en eso, aunque últimamente se sonrojaba por todo. Si bien ya estaba acostumbrándose a la idea de ser madre, era difícil imaginar en su totalidad lo que significaría tener un bebé híbrido: a diferencia de Warlock o cualquier otro bebé humano, el suyo con toda probabilidad tendría alas y poderes milagrosos, capacidades de transformación, control sobre el fuego... ¿quién podía saber? Y justamente porque necesitaban saber, insistió en ir a la librería esa misma tarde para empezar a buscar entre sus libros alguna respuesta. Crowley aceptó y allí estaban, con las cortinas bajas, el cartelito de CERRADO y un té fragante de Lipton que Crow le había preparado para calmar sus nervios durante la búsqueda.

-¿Quieres azúcar, querido?

-Un terrón, gracias.- Su estómago hizo un ruido y Crowley se puso en alerta de inmediato.

-¿Qué fue eso, Zira? ¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé está bien?

-Amor, cálmate... solo fue un ruido de hambre- explicó con algo de orgullo por la preocupación de su novio.- Debe ser porque no comí en todo el día.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes! Entonces te compraré algo para que comas con ese té. Dime, ¿qué te gustaría? No me arriesgaré a traer algo que no te guste, así que pide lo que quieras.

-Oh, que gentil... entonces, ¿podrías conseguirme unos pastelitos de vainilla y caramelo?- pidió con entusiasmo.- Todavía no los he probado, pero se me antojan.

-Ya mismo te traigo veinte, mi amor- prometió Crowley besándole la frente y saliendo rápido para poder volver cuanto antes. Aziraphale se quedó tan movilizado por la forma en que Crowley lo consentía que olvidó buscar los libros por un buen rato, sumergido en un mar de pensamientos felices sobre la nueva etapa que estaban comenzando juntos. Para cuando pudo salir de su ensoñamiento, su té se había enfriado y decidió calentar un poco más, calculando que estaría listo para cuando Crowley llegara con los pastelitos.

"Antojo de embarazado" pensó sin poder contener una expresión de felicidad adorable.

-¿Siempre trabajas tan duro, Aziraphale?- tronó una voz a sus espaldas que lo hizo sobresaltarse: giró y vio a Gabriel con las manos en los bolsillos, imponente como siempre y con su mirada de desaprobación típica.- Qué vergüenza.

-¡Gabriel, no...! Claro que trabajo duro. Ahora mismo cerré el local para poder ordenar mejor mis libros- mintió con lo que esperaba fuera un buen tono indignado.- Tomar un té mientras limpio y clasifico las cosas no es nada malo.

-Mh.- El arcángel se acercó a él y tomó asiento, sin preguntar si podía hacerlo o no. Zira, tragando saliva, rogó que sus nervios no lo traicionaran y que Crowley regresara pronto; habitualmente desearía lo contrario, que Crowley y Gabriel no se cruzaran nunca, porque se llevaban pésimo. Pero en ese momento, teniendo sobre su espalda el peso de un secreto tan grande, necesitaba sin dudar del apoyo de su novio, para mantener la compostura.

-¿Quieres... quieres un té, Gabriel?

-No, gracias. No he venido a hacer sociales. Nuestra Señora quería que echara un vistazo en persona a como marchaba todo por la Tierra, y se me ocurrió empezar por aquí. ¿Por qué crees que será?

-Bueno... seguramente lo dices por mi... por mi relación con Crowley.

Gabriel hizo una mueca al oír ese nombre, y al mismo tiempo asintió y estiró las piernas para ponerse más cómodo.- Exacto. Sé que tienes permiso para ese noviazgo, pero considero que no está de más vigilar un poco al engendro de tu novio. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-Lustrando mis zapatos para patear tu angelical trasero- contestó Crowley desde el vano de la puerta, cerrándola de golpe y dejando sobre el mostrador una gran caja de la pastelería. El demonio se acercó a Zira para rodearlo instintivamente por la cintura, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Gabriel.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a la librería de mi ángel sin avisar? ¿Eh? Ya te puedes ir por donde viniste. Aquí no tienes nada que hacer, solo nos estorbas. Largo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes?- exclamó el arcángel furioso, parándose y haciendo que Zira se pusiera entre ambos para evitar una pelea.

-¡Ya basta, los dos! Por favor, no sigan discutiendo, no está bien...

-Te salvas solo porque Zira esta aquí- siseo Crowley antes de dar un beso en la mejilla al rubio.- Lo siento, mi amor, no era mi intención alterarte. ¿Me perdonas?

"Son tan melosos que dan asco" pensó Gabriel apartando la vista, en el fondo frustrado de no tener nada malo que informar sobre ellos. Era obvio que su noviazgo seguía viento en popa, como el de dos tortolitos, y que a pesar de su repugnante naturaleza Crowley se portaba bien. Y si todo marchaba bien, él no tenía motivos para permanecer en esa librería. Hasta que, por casualidad, vio sobre un estante bajo un libro que le llamó la atención.

-"¿El nacimiento de los Ángeles? "- dijo en voz alta, sumamente sorprendido.- ¡Pero si este es un libro del cielo! ¿Qué hace aquí?

Aziraphale se quedó congelado al oírlo, pero Crowley fue más rápido de reflejos y lo salvó con unas pocas frases dichas con total naturalidad.- ¿Pues que va a hacer aquí? Lo mismo que los demás libros, cerebrito. Estar para que Zira los cuide. ¿O no sabes que es el ángel del conocimiento? Tiene muchos libros de diferentes mundos.

-Eso ya lo sé- lo interrumpió de mal modo.- Lo que no entiendo es por qué un libro tan valioso está así a plena vista, donde cualquiera puede verlo.

-¿Cualquiera como tú?

-Por favor, no empiecen otra vez- terció Zira algo más calmado.- Gabriel, el negocio está cerrado, lo sabrías si hubieras entrado por la puerta. Ningún humano puede ver estos libros, y si está a la vista ahora es justamente porque los estoy acomodando en un lugar más seguro.

-Ah... ya. Bueno, no estaba de más preguntar- dijo como para salvar su imagen.- No queremos que los humanos tengan información sobre como nacen los ángeles, ¿o no?

-Jaja... no, claro que no... aunque... no es que haya tanta información en este libro tampoco- comentó Zira como al pasar, procurando que no se le notara el interés.- Sólo dice que Dios crea a los ángeles, pero no explica cómo. No da casi ningún detalle.

-No hay mucho que explicar. Nuestra Señora es la única con el poder de crear ángeles. Estamos hechos de Luz y de Su Amor, por su Divina Voluntad. Son conceptos que los mortales no entenderían.

-¿Y esa es la única forma de que nazcan ángeles?

Gabriel frunció el ceño ante aquella extraña pregunta, pero como le gustaba exhibir sus conocimientos siempre que era posible, agregó:- en realidad hay otra forma, aunque es muy rara y no ha habido más que unos pocos casos en toda la historia. Me refiero a los embarazos celestiales.

-¿Embarazos celestiales?- repitió sudando.- ¿Y eso qué es?

-Me mofaría de tu falta de conocimientos siendo el ángel del conocimiento, pero en este caso entiendo tu sorpresa. Como dije, los embarazos celestiales son muy infrecuentes, yo mismo nunca he visto uno, pero sé que existen. Se produce cuando dos ángeles llegan al máximo punto de amor físico y espiritual entre ellos. O sea, cuando renuncian a su pureza para tener contacto carnal. En esos casos puede que uno de los dos quede embarazado.

-¿Ah... ah, sí?- exclamó con voz cada vez más chillona, haciendo que Gabriel sospechara de su actitud. Crowley, que había escuchado su charla en silencio, volvió a intervenir parea salvarlo y deshacerse de Gabriel de una vez.

-Oigan, muy bonita la charla, pero ya es hora de que el Señor Arcángel vuelva a casa y nos deje trabajar tranquilos. Esos libros no se van a guardar solos, y tenemos que terminar pronto si queremos llegar a tiempo a nuestra cita en el Ritz.

-Sabes, tienes razón, me voy. Ya me cansé de estar en la misma habitación que un demonio, me voy antes que me contamines con tu suciedad- respondió Gabriel de mal modo, desapareciendo y dejando tras de sí una estela brillante, que tardó varios segundos en desaparecer. Cuando por fin no quedó ni un rastro de su presencia en toda la librería, Aziraphale suspiró y se dejó caer en los brazos de Crowley, que con mucho cuidado lo ayudó a sentarse en un cómodo sofá al que agregó un almohadón ligero.

-Crowley, eso estuvo tan cerca... ¿oíste lo que dijo Gabriel?

-Sí, ángel, lo oí.

-Los ángeles podemos quedar embarazados- musitó con un ligero temblor.- Si él me hubiera preguntado por qué tenía tanto interés en el tema, ¿qué le hubiera dicho? Oh, Dios, abrázame fuerte. Siento que los nervios me van a hacer explotar la cabeza, Crowley. Necesito que me apoyes.

-Desde luego, querido, tendrás mi apoyo siempre, no importa lo que pase.- Con lentitud le acarició los brazos y le besó la mejilla, y al poco rato Zira dejó de temblar. Continuaba preocupado por su situación, pero por eso mismo estaba más decidido que nunca a averiguar sobre aquellos embarazos celestiales.

-Anthony, tiene que haber más información sobre esto en algún lugar. Gabriel confirmó que existen estos embarazos milagrosos, pero no me alcanza con eso. Necesito saber más: cuanto duran, como es el parto, que cuidados se requieren para el bebé, etcétera. ¿Un bebé híbrido es igual a un bebé angelical? ¿Desarrollará poderes?

-Debes revisar esta librería de arriba a abajo para ver si hay algo, amor. Mientras tanto, lo que yo puedo hacer es darme una vuelta por el infierno a ver si averiguo algo sobre niños híbridos. Beel tiene una biblioteca privada, quizás lo convenza de que me deje echar un vistazo.

-¿Harías eso por mí, Crowley? Porque sé que no te gusta mucho ir al infierno...

-Por ti y por nuestro hijo iría mil veces, Zira. Es más, puedo ir ya mismo.

-No- lo frenó el rubio agarrándolo del brazo con ansiedad.- No, ahora no. No me quiero quedar solo, te necesito. ¿Podrías ir mañana?

-Como tú prefieras, amor, voy mañana. Ahora ven aquí; dame un abrazo.- Se abrazaron y se besaron un poco, y después de eso Crowley le sonrió con confianza.- Eso es. Buen chico, mi ángel. No hay por qué perder la calma: hoy ya averiguamos lo más importante, que nuestro pequeño milagro es producto de nuestro amor y deseo, y que si lo tienes en el vientre es porque la Diosa te creó así. No hay pecado en nuestra unión ni en nuestro hijo, así que no debemos temer un castigo.

-Eso me tranquiliza, en serio, pero de todas formas...

-Sí, de todas formas vamos a mantenerlo en secreto un poco más. Vamos a hacer las cosas a nuestro ritmo, sin preocuparnos de nadie que no sea nuestro niño.

Zira asintió y se llevó una mano al vientre, con expresión tímida.- Crowley, cariño. Con todo esto tengo más hambre que antes. ¿Podrías alcanzarme los pastelitos que compraste, por favor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel puede ser un dolor en el trasero, pero al menos esta vez sirvió para despejar las dudas de Zira y Crowley: su preciado bebé no es una anomalía, sino el resultado de su amor puro y su deseo sexual combinados. Una luz de esperanza, un ángel demoníaco que traerá buenos augurios a todos.
> 
> Los próximos dos capítulos serán tan dulces que prometo que morirán de diabetes :D


	7. Capítulo 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zira y Ana buscan información sobre embarazos celestiales en la librería, sin resultados. Al ver tan nervioso a su ángel, Crowley decide darle una sorpresa.

A la tarde siguiente, Ana y Aziraphale revolvieron hasta el último estante de la librería, hasta el último rincón secreto, y no hallaron más que unos pocos volúmenes acerca de lo que querían saber. Fue decepcionante y algo atemorizante para Zira, ya que sin información adecuada no sabía como prepararse para su futura maternidad.

-Nada... Zira, aquí solo dice lo que ya supiste por Gabriel: que ha habido apenas un puñado de embarazos celestiales en toda la historia, y ninguno como el tuyo. Oficialmente tú y Crowley son el primer caso conocido de un ángel y un demonio que vayan a ser padres.

-¡Oh, pero eso es terrible! Significa que vamos a ciegas. Crowley hasta regresó hoy al infierno en busca de información, pero me llamó y dijo que no encontró nada. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer entonces para criar a nuestro hijo de forma adecuada?

-Pues... ¿a la manera humana? Sé que debe asustarte, pero no les quedará otra más que improvisar.

Zira suspiró y se sentó, llevando de forma instintiva una mano a su vientre. Ese simple gesto le salía ahora de forma natural todo el tiempo, y lo hacía sentirse más y más cerca de su hijo. Al cabo de un rato, sonrió con serenidad y declaró:

-Tienes razón. Debo calmarme y no perder la cabeza antes de tiempo, después de todo Crowley y yo hemos superado juntos aventuras más difíciles que esta.

-El Armagedón, por ejemplo- ilustró Ana con humor. Aziraphale rió.

-Por ejemplo. Al menos esta vez es una aventura agradable, la de dar un hogar con amor a nuestro hijo. Para eso no necesitamos que un libro nos diga que hacer.

-¡Bien dicho! Ustedes además la tendrán fácil, con todo eso de los milagros. ¿Tienes antojos de madrugada? Un milagro. ¿Faltan pañales y están en medio de la nada? Un milagro. ¡Millones de mujeres en el mundo darían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar!

Zira rompió a reír más fuerte con el comentario, y se alegró de haber llamado a Anathema para que lo ayudara. La joven no había dudado ni un segundo en viajar a Londres con Newton, y mientras éste visitaba a su madre ella se había ido directo a la librería. Dejando de lado su búsqueda después de otro rato, el rubio le ofreció un té y la puso al tanto de lo que había hablado con Crowley respecto a su futuro inmediato.

-Queremos que sea un secreto por ahora, bueno, exceptuándote a ti. ¿No se lo has dicho a Newt, verdad?

-No, claro que no- aseguró Anathema.- No me corresponde a mí decirlo, después de todo. Es algo muy serio y deben ser ustedes los que lo cuenten a todos, si así lo desean.

-Sí, eso... tarde o temprano todos lo sabrán. Y el cielo sabe lo nervioso que me pone esa idea, pero prefiero no pensar a largo plazo. Hay cosas más inmediatas de las que debo ocuparme.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

-¡Todo!- exclamó con la boca llena de tarta de crema.- Puede que lleve seis mil años en la Tierra, pero no sé ni lo más mínimo sobre como criar a un bebé. Cuando nació Warlock, fue Crowley el que se encargó de ser su niñera, y aún así dudo que sea lo mismo. Este será nuestro niño, las veinticuatro horas del día, de aquí hasta la eternidad. Y como su madre tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender, desde como cambiarle los pañales hasta como alimentarlo, todo un universo de responsabilidades nuevas que francamente me aterran.

-¡Vamos, Zira, no tengas miedo! No pensarás que te dejaré solo con esto, ¿no? Te ayudaré en todo lo que precises, ahora y cuando nazca su hijo. Puedo enseñarte lo más básico sobre la crianza, prestarte libros sobre maternidad, hasta sugerirte tiendas para que vayas comprando el ajuar.

-Te lo agradezco muchísimo, Ana. Sí... tengo que hacer una lista, o varias listas, de preparativos para recibir al bebé, y eso sin mencionar las cuestiones más importantes.

-¿Cómo ser?

-Pues por ejemplo dónde viviremos, si seguiremos en el departamento o conseguiremos una casa.- Zira se puso colorado e intentó disimular bebiendo té.- Aún cuando en el Cielo lo entiendan y lo aprueben, dudo que nuestros vecinos humanos reaccionen bien al hecho de verme con una gran panza.

-Cierto. No es un detalle menor- observó ella pensativa.

-Quizás lo más sensato sería mudarnos a un lugar discreto hasta que nazca el niño, para que nadie sospeche ni descubra la verdad.- Hizo una pausa.- Después hay otras cosas, muchas otras cosas de que ocuparnos. Por ejemplo...

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y atendió rápidamente al reconocer el tono de llamada de Crowley. En ese lapso, Anathema se llevó las tazas vacías y las enjuagó, y regresó justo para ver al rubio pararse del sofá y sonreír.

-Crowley está viniendo. Dijo que deje de buscar en los malditos libros y me prepare para salir a pasear, vaya a saber a donde...

-Oh, ¿no lo ves? A dónde es lo de menos. Tu novio quiere mimarte un poco, y deberías aprovechar eso para relajarte. Has estado muy nervioso todo el día y eso no te conviene en tu estado.

-Creo que tienes razón. ¿Y tú regresarás a Tadfield?

-Iré a buscar a Newt y luego lo convenceré de aprovechar este viaje para divertirnos un poco- le confesó con marcada complicidad, logrando que sonriera y se relajara. En efecto, no ganaría nada lamentándose por no haber hallado un libro con respuestas a sus problemas. Cuando Crowley apareció en la puerta de la librería con su atrevida sonrisa y un ramo de girasoles enormes para él, dejó que la felicidad lo envolviera y aceptó feliz su regalo y su beso.

-Hola, ángel mío. Ten: flores para la flor más hermosa de todas.

-Gracias, Crowley... que detalle tan lindo de tu parte...

-¿Ya estás listo para irnos?

-Sí, ya cerré todo, pero... ¿a dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa. Sube al Bentley y te lo mostraré cuanto antes.

(...)

Un prado de flores de todos los colores se extendía ante su vista como un manto trenzado inmenso: aparte de ellos, los únicos seres vivos que parecía haber en ese lugar eran los pájaros silvestres y los conejos, como en la ilustración de un cuento de hadas. Maravillado por la belleza que lo rodeaba y el aire puro y perfumado que los envolvía, Aziraphale se dejó llevar de la mano por Crowley hasta un rincón donde había preparado un gran mantel de picnic lleno de cosas: dos canastas cargadas de cosas tales como sandwiches, galletitas, frutas, bocadillos de queso y jamón y dos botellas de su vino favorito, rosado, suave y ligero como las nubes.

-¿Qué es esto, Crowley?- preguntó emocionado mientras el demonio lo ayudaba a sentarse y luego lo hacía él, quitándose los lentes para poder mirarlo directo. Sus ojos de serpiente estaban llenos de amor, algo que mostró besándole la mano y declarando en voz alta:

-Hace varias décadas que te debía este picnic, ángel. Por una u otra cosa nunca pude, pero esta vez... esta vez quería dartelo como fuera. Llevamos casi siete meses de novios, y vamos a tener un hijo juntos: creo que no precisamos más motivos que esos para celebrar, ¿no crees?

Aziraphale rió juguetonamente y se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla, completamente extasiado con el regalo. Era el tipo de cosas cursis que siempre había querido hacer con Crowley, pero que nunca se había atrevido a llevar a cabo por las circunstancias. El que Crowley lo recordara aún después de tantos años y lo hubiera preparado todo sin decirle una palabra lo llenaba de gozo, y así lo demostró devorando aquellos sabrosos bocadillos caseros. Crowley, con una manzana en la mano, inquirió:

-¿Está rico, angelito? ¿No te da náuseas?

-¡No! Está riquísimo... ¡Crowley, cada día cocinas mejor! Hasta podrías ponerte un negocio.

-Ni hablar- se negó con dulzura mientras mordía la manzana de forma exageradamente sensual.- Al único que me interesa cocinarle es a ti, los demás que se arreglen. A ti debo cuidarte y alimentarte muy bien, para que nuestro niño crezca sano y fuerte en tu pancita.

-Sabes, Crowley, había pensado en que no podemos seguir llamándolo "el niño" o "el bebé"- expuso Zira con decisión.- Todas las criaturas deben tener un nombre, así que, ¿por qué no pensamos en algún nombre bonito para nuestro hijo o hija?

-¡Buena idea!- aprobó el demonio con entusiasmo.- A ver... ¿qué se te ocurre a ti para empezar?

-No lo sé. Me gustaría un nombre dulce, angelical, que refleje su bondad interior. Algo como Destiel, Castiel, Lucianne, o Bianco. ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues... no digo que no, pero recuerda que será mitad demonio. Yo elegiría algo más atrevido, que imponga respeto ante todos. Salazar, Lovecraft, Morzat (1*).

-Mmm.- Zira hizo como que lo pensaba y luego agregó, despacio:- creo que podríamos escribirlos en una lista más tarde. ¿Y si es niña? Me gusta Nina Luna. O Angélica, o Edén.

-Cariño, tus gustos y los míos parecen ir por carriles diferentes. Creo que a mi hija le sentaría mejor un nombre fuerte, como Lilith, Raven, o algo fabuloso como Hela.

-¿Qué te parece Aurora? ¿O Evana?

-Si vamos a ir por ahí podríamos ponerle Warlock el Destructor.

-¡Anthony, no digas eso ni en broma!

Entre risas y una larguísima lista de nombres se les fue pasando la tarde, y el picnic resultó ser tan divertido como Aziraphale lo había soñado. Su cuerpo colaboró espléndidamente al no castigarlo con náuseas y vómitos, pudiendo disfrutar de la deliciosa comida de Crowley y de un poco de vino, solo un poco, pues el resto lo habían transformado en jugo de uva.

-Creo que no debería beber alcohol estando embarazado- dijo, y fue todo lo que Crowley precisó oír para hacer la sustitución. El demonio parecía ansioso por cumplir sus necesidades, ya fueran obvias o meros antojos, por lo que cuando Zira declaró que con gusto comería un pudín de chocolate como postre no dudó en hacer aparecer uno de la nada. Después lo juntó todo él solo, mientras Zira se recostaba un rato en el césped para admirar el paisaje.

-¿Te gusta el color del cielo?- le preguntó acostándose junto a él, tomándolo de la mano. Aziraphale suspiró y asintió, sintiendo una extraña conexión entre él, la tierra, el cielo y el universo. A lo mejor su sensibilidad provenía de su embarazo, o a lo mejor simplemente estaba feliz por haber disfrutado de una maravillosa tarde con su amado.

-Somos tan afortunados, Crowley. Quisiera que las cosas fueran siempre así... plácidas y bellas, entre tú y yo y nuestro hijo. Disfrutando de la naturaleza y de la vida, y de este mundo tan hermoso que elegimos como hogar.- Giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo y preguntó:- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas de todo lo que nos ha pasado?

-Lo mismo que tú. Que quiero disfrutar para siempre con mi familia, porque nunca creí que la tendría.

-Oh, mi amor.- Sonaba muy emocionado.

-Los demonios no solemos encontrar el amor, y menos procrear hijos. Saber que seré padre con el ángel que amo es algo que llena mi alma mucho más de lo que las palabras pueden expresar.- Y, tras decir eso, se colocó un poco por encima de Zira y le susurró:- daré todo de mí para que nuestros sueños se cumplan, Aziraphale. Es una promesa.

El ángel se entregó dócilmente a los besos de su novio, y a las delicadas caricias en sus brazos y en su cintura. Tal vez por su embarazo, o porque estaban al aire libre, Crowley no pasó de ahí y después de un rato lo ayudó a levantarse y lo condujo de vuelta al Bentley. Todo un caballero, un esposo gentil que lo enloquecía... sí... Crowley era más que su novio, era su esposo, su amado eterno, el padre de su pequeño milagro aún sin nombre. La sensibilidad lo desbordó y lloró un poco, pero Crowley lo rodeó por los hombros y condujo despacio todo el camino de regreso. Él lo entendía. Estaba seguro que a su lado lograrían vencer cualquier dificultad y que pasara lo que pasara cumpliría su promesa. Siempre estarían juntos, y serían felices los tres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les prevengo de que esto se pondrá todavía más dulce en el siguiente capítulo, así que preparen sus pañuelos por si les da gana de llorar. De hecho espero que lloren; no es personal, lo juro :D
> 
> (1*): Supongo que la mayoría entendió el chiste de que eligieran nombres como Destiel y Castiel, o Lovecraft (no me animé a escribir Cthulhu), pero si no les suena Morzat les comento que es un dios alienígena malvado y demencial nacido en el imaginario colectivo del fandom de Dross. Me vino su nombre enseguida a la cabeza por... bueno, porque es malvado.


	8. Capítulo 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de no saber mucho sobre su embarazo, Zira y Crowley empiezan a comprar el ajuar del bebé. Y también deciden su nombre.

Durante los siguientes días, Aziraphale experimentó otra tanda de mareos y náuseas matutinas que lo pusieron de un humor muy cambiante: por momentos se sentía tan mal que quería llorar hasta quedarse seco, y en otros momentos se sentía irritado al punto de ser cortante y caprichoso. Tras estudiar algunos libros sugeridos por Anathema, descubrió que los cambios de humor eran muy normales durante el embarazo, y que no debía perder la calma porque las descomposturas solo duraban un tiempo. Con eso en mente se propuso relajarse lo más posible, y no quejarse demasiado para no importunar a Crowley: el demonio se estaba portando magníficamente al cuidar de la casa y de él, pero no debía abusar de su paciencia.

-Zira, te lo he dicho mil veces: quéjate, patalea, grita si quieres, no me importa- le comentó una mañana mientras le llevaba el desayuno, huevos fritos y suficiente tocino con manteca como para tapar todas sus arterias a la vez.- Por lo que a mí respecta, puedes incendiar el departamento si quieres, que no haré nada por impedírtelo. Decidí que sería tan complaciente como fuera posible, y que viviría para hacerte feliz, y eso incluye dejarte portar como un patán si es necesario.

-¡Pero yo no soy un patán!- exclamó Zira avergonzado.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero el embarazo te ha alterado un poco además de traerte dolores físicos, por eso no pienso quejarme jamás de tu actitud o tus rabietas.- Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió con paciencia.- Soy un demonio, querido. He visto y vivido cosas pavorosas. No creas que tus berrinches ocasionales me pueden ofender, así que si sientes la necesidad de quejarte o maldecir un poco, hazlo. No dejaré de quererte por eso.

Aziraphale lo miró con cariño y luego atacó la bandeja del desayuno con voracidad, como si no hubiera comido en días. Era curioso como las alteraciones de su cuerpo lo hacían comer cosas que antes no hubiera ni mirado, como salchichas y tocino crujiente para acompañar el café, los huevos y las tortitas de jalea. Su libro de maternidad decía que los antojos eran comunes y variados, por lo que no se preocupó por estar pecando de gula. Simplemente, estaba comiendo por dos.

-Ángel, si quieres mas huevos con salsa puedo prepararte más en un segundo- le dijo Crowley al verlo pasar un trozo de pan en el plato para limpiarlo. Aziraphale engulló el pan y negó, señalando en dirección a la calle.

-No, no, ya comí a reventar y estoy lleno. Voy a levantarme y a prepararme para salir.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Quiero arreglar unos asuntos en la librería para dejarme la tarde libre.- Hizo una pausa y lo miró a los ojos, con algo de nervios.- Tenía ganas de ir al centro y mirar cunas y muebles para el cuarto del bebé... sé que es pronto para comprar nada pero tenía ganas de mirar, es decir, es algo nuevo y me entusiasma mucho. ¿A ti te gustaría acompañarme?

-Es como si me preguntaras si me gustaría besarte, ángel: por supuesto que tengo ganas.

(...)

Anathema le había dicho que ellos la tendrían fácil, porque podrían usar sus poderes milagrosos para resolver cualquier conflicto doméstico que tuvieran. Y seguramente sería así en muchas cosas, pero en otras estaba seguro que no. Por ejemplo, en la elección del ajuar de su hijo: con toda facilidad podrían hacer aparecer en su departamento lo que precisaran, pero la alegría inocente de ir de tiendas y elegirlo en persona no la cambiaba por nada.

-Es aquí- dijo Zira a Crowley parándose en la puerta de un local enorme llamado Baby Peace.- Averigüé y es uno de los mejores negocios Londres en lo que respecta a muebles para niños. ¿Entramos?

Crowley asintió y lo siguió sin dejar de sonreírle, locamente enamorado de su entusiasmo. Por cierto que él también se sentía entusiasmado, pero ver a Aziraphale caminar entre las cunas y soltar pequeñas exclamaciones era más bonito de lo que podía soportar. Mientras ellos comentaban las ventajas de una cuna con doseles incluidos, una vendedora se les acercó con una sonrisa profesional.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Elise. ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?

-Buenas tardes, señorita. No, por ahora no, solo estamos mirando... aunque sí, espere. En caso que sea necesario, ¿hacen entregas a domicilio?

-Por supuesto que sí, señor. Podemos hacer entregas en todo Londres y en otras localidades también, previo aviso.

-Gracias. Seguiremos mirando- dijo con educación explicando luego a Crowley:- es bueno saberlo, ¿no crees, cariño? Porque estoy seguro que compraremos muchas cosas aquí.

Crowley quería abrazarlo, pero se conformó con tomarlo de la mano y al hacerlo lo sintió temblar un poco: Aziraphale contemplaba maravillado una cuna verde agua, con un dosel blanco salpicado de estrellas doradas, y supo que le había gustado particularmente mucho. Tras anotarlo como una posible compra, siguieron recorriendo la tienda hasta ver una gran cantidad de armarios, cajoneras y estanterías con preciosos diseños infantiles. Crowley opinaba que debían comprar uno de cada uno por las dudas, y exigió que los asesorara la chica de antes. Elise volvió a materializarse junto a ellos y les dio su parecer.

-¿Padres primerizos, verdad?

Sí... ¿podrías ayudarnos, por favor? Estamos un poco perdidos.

-Ningún problema, señor. Veamos, para el cuarto de un bebé es imprescindible una cajonera con suficiente espacio como esta: organiza fácilmente su ropa, sus pañales, todo lo que necesiten. También pueden elegir objetos que sean decorativos y a la vez funcionales, como estas repisas de madera con diseño de abejas.

-¡Sí, me gusta como se ven! ¿Qué te parece, Crowley?

-Perfecto, ángel. Tomaré nota.

-Quizá a los señores les guste la idea de colocar una mesita y sillas infantiles, donde podrían jugar con su bebé sin ningún problema.- Les mostró un mobiliario precioso en tonos pastel, con sillitas de colores y diseños en relieve de patitos y flores.- ¿Es un niño o una niña?

-Todavía no lo sabemos- contestó Zira arrebolado al ver esas sillas diminutas e imaginar a su hijo sentado en ellas, ya más grandecito, jugando a tomar el té o pintando dibujitos con lápices de colores. Crowley le apretó la mano y le susurró algo al oído, y Elise quedó aún más impresionada por el amor que despedía aquella pareja. Conmovida y queriendo ayudar lo más posible, les dijo:

-También podemos personalizar los muebles en caso que así lo deseen, así que les aconsejaría que lo piensen en casa y vuelvan otro día. Se pueden colocar placas con el nombre del bebé, dibujos en relieve, lo que quieran. Y tenemos algunas promociones muy buenas para ciertos paquetes de artículos.

-Que chica tan gentil eres- le agradeció Zira sintiendo como la emoción lo desbordaba y debía agarrar con fuerza el brazo de Crowley, lagrimeando.- Lo siento, estoy muy sensible. No puedo evitarlo al ver todo esto, es como... ¡como si ya pudiera ver a nuestro pequeño...! Crowley, mi amor, mira aquellas mecedoras... podríamos poner una junto a la ventana, para cuando tenga que alimentar a Castiel...

-¡Oh, qué bonito! ¿Si es niño se llamará Castiel?

-Tal vez, en realidad aún no lo hemos decidido- empezó a decir Zira un poco culpable, pues todavía no había llegado a un consenso con Crowley y esa era una decisión que debían tomar ambos. Sin embargo, Crowley, al ver cómo ese nombre había saltado tan fácilmente a sus labios mientras elegían su ajuar, interrumpió a su novio con seguridad:

-Definitivamente se llamará Castiel, querido. Es un nombre digno de un angelito como el que tendremos tú y yo. Castiel.- Sonaba tan orgulloso que, sin importarle la mirada sorprendida de vendedores y clientes, tomó a su novio por la barbilla y lo besó con ternura en la boca.- Castiel Salazar Crowley Fell, hijo de Anthony J. Crowley y Azira Fell, el niño más precioso que este mundo verá jamás.

-¡Oh, querido, qué lindo eres!- exclamó Zira batiendo las palmas y cambiando las lágrimas por risas, con su ánimo más excitado que nunca.- Me encanta como suena su nombre completo, con nuestros apellidos juntos. ¡Me encanta! Ya quiero poder bordar sus iniciales en todas partes, en sus sábanas, su ropa, sus pañuelos, sus... ¡oh! Disculpe, señorita- añadió para la perpleja muchacha, tocándose el pelo nerviosamente y rogando que ella no hubiera notado nada extraño. Pero Elise, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su profesionalismo a pesar de lo feliz que la hacía ver a una pareja tan bella, les aseguró que estaba bien y que en Baby Peace estaban encantados de poder ayudar a todos los futuros padres.

-Entonces, ¿los señores quieren tomar una decisión ahora o esperarán un poco más?

-Volveremos pronto- prometió Zira.- He visto muchas cosas preciosas hoy y seguro que volveré. ¿No es cierto, cariño?

-Sí, te entiendo. Primero debemos estudiar la habitación que será de Castiel a ver como podríamos acomodar los muebles, y después comprarlos cuando ya estemos seguros.-Observó un coqueto tocador de niña rosa con dibujos de corazones brillantes, y agregó:- Y si es niña, quiero que tenga un tocador como ese. Y un espejo como aquel. ¿Te parece, ángel?

-Si no es indiscreción- preguntó Elise, ya sin poder contener su interés personal.- ¿También pensaron en un nombre por si es niña?

-Oh, sí. se llamará Raven Aurora.

-No, es mejor si se llama Nina Luna... oh, tal vez debamos pensar más ese- se interrumpió Aziraphale sacándole una sonrisa a la vendedora, que los despidió amablemente y los conminó a que preguntaran por ella la próxima vez. Zira y Crowley salieron de Baby Peace satisfechos y con mucha más energía de que la que habían tenido al entrar, por lo que siguieron caminando y visitaron una pañalera grande y muy bien surtida. El rubio se había empeñado en comprar al menos una cosa esa tarde, y Crowley le dio gusto cuando avistaron un cochecito precioso color rosa, con encajes y lunares blancos; tenía abundante espacio para guardar objetos imprescindibles como mamaderas y pañales, estaba forrado con un material suave y esponjoso y la capa simulaba un capullo de rosa al cerrarla. Aziraphale pidió permiso para probarla y avanzó con ella dentro del local sonriendo a más no poder, matando de ternura no solo a su novio sino también a los vendedores, a las clientas y a sus respectivos maridos. Crowley estaba tan orgulloso que no se puso a pensar en que pasaría si resultaba ser un niño, compró el cochecito y lo llevó el mismo hasta el Bentley.

-Sé que es muy femenino, Crowley, pero es que es tan bonito... ¿estás seguro que...?

-Nada, ángel, si te gustó lo llevamos y listo- comentó camino a casa, rodeándolo por los hombros y apretándolo contra sí.- ¿Qué más da que sea rosa y tenga voladitos? Es muy práctico y tiene estilo, nuestro Castiel o nuestra Nina se sentirá feliz de pasear ahí.

-¿Y a ti te gustó? No quiero ser egoísta y elegir solo las cosas que me atraigan a mí.

-A mí me gustó porque te gustó a ti, querido. Si te hace sonreír, entonces me gusta.

-Aww, Crowley... que lindo...

-Te dije que no me dijeras así- regañó de forma adorable, en realidad encantado con el apodo.- De todas formas, Zira, la próxima vez puedo escoger algo yo, si eso apacigua tu conciencia. Por ejemplo, el color con que pintaremos las paredes de su cuarto. Se me ocurre algo muy bonito que podría hacer.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué?

Crowley lo visualizó a la perfección, rememorando algo que había pasado hacía miles de años, antes incluso de conocer a Zira. Esa imagen aún perduraba en su memoria, y aunque las cosas habían cambiado quería de alguna forma transmitírsela a su hijo.

-Quiero pintar su cuarto de un azul zafiro brillante, con estrellas que titilen por la noche para simular ser una galaxia recién nacida.

Zira comprendió. Con amor le apretó el brazo y se recostó contra él, asintiendo.- Me parece una gran idea. Así Castiel o Nina podrá ver desde su cuna un mundo pacífico y bello todos los días, y dormir con la protección de las estrellas creadas por su padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel Salazar Crowley Fell y Nina Luna Crowley Fell. No van a ser gemelos, pero esos serán los nombres oficiales. Bienvenido Castiel o Nina, en cualquiera de ambos casos será bienvenido por sus padres como el mayor milagro de amor jamás creado.
> 
> Muchas teorías dicen que Crowley, en sus tiempos de ángel, era el encargado de crear las constelaciones. Me gusta pensar que desde el paso del tiempo no perdió sus cualidades, y todavía desea crear una última constelación para su bebé.
> 
> Listo, ya pueden llorar y dejarme un comentario si piensan que me pasé de emotiva...


	9. Capítulo 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de encargar los muebles para el cuarto del bebé, Zira para en casa de su amiga Madame Tracy a tener una conversación.

Al cochecito rosa con volados le siguió la hermosa cuna verde agua con doseles blancos, que incluía un móvil con figuras de angelitos. Algo muy apropiado, pero Zira usó un pequeño milagro para convertir la mitad de ellos en pequeños demonios. Después de eso hablaron con Elise, la vendedora de Baby Peace, y acordaron la compra de una lista de muebles grandes que deseaban se les entregara dentro de siete días, algo que ella les aseguró se podía hacer con facilidad. Mientras Crowley arreglaba el pago en la caja, Zira se explayaba con su nueva amiga sobre detalles de su dulce espera. Tenía una gran necesidad de contarlo todo, y la simpática humana parecía deseosa de oír.

-Decidimos primero pintar la habitación de Castiel, y como queremos hacerle unas decoraciones especiales nos tomará más tiempo de lo usual. Aún así ya lo hablamos a fondo y sabemos donde queremos colocar cada mueble, incluso ese tocador que Crowley se empeñó en comprarle a Nina Luna.

-Sabes, es tan refrescante ver tu entusiasmo y el de tu novio. La gente como tú me alegra el día- confesó Elise.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin sonar indiscreta?

-¡Oh, adelante!

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? Porque se ven tan felices que parece que fueran novios recientes, pero si fuera así no estarían teniendo un hijo. Disculpa si soy muy indiscreta.

-¡Jaja, no te preocupes! No lo mantenemos en secreto. Somos novios hace más o menos ocho meses, pero hemos estado juntos toda la vida.- Sonrió con dulzura al mirar a Crowley y recordarlo.- Tenemos una historia muy larga juntos, mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Y siempre nos amamos, es solo que las cosas no se dieron hasta ahora. En cuanto a nuestro hijo...

Zira no tuvo que pensar en ninguna historia para decirle a Elise, porque en ese momento sintió un acceso de náuseas que activó el radar de Crowley y los distrajo de su charla. El demonio, solícito, lo abrazó y le preguntó por lo bajo si se encontraba bien. Zira negó y se volvió hacia la joven:

-Lo siento, no me encuentro muy bien. Creo que mejor nos vamos yendo...

-Espero que te recuperes pronto, ¡y mucha suerte con su bebé!

-Ya, ángel, no te preocupes, no se dio cuenta de nada- lo tranquilizó Crowley más tarde, sentados en el patio de un bonito café mientras comían crepas, pasadas las náuseas del ángel.- En cuanto a lo nuestro ya está todo listo, acordé que nos entregaran los muebles el próximo jueves y eso me da tiempo más que suficiente para pintar el cuarto de Cas. ¿Se te ocurrió algo nuevo que quieras agregar, quieres elegir otro color o algo?

-No, querido, tu idea sigue siendo la mejor. Ya me muero por ver el cuarto terminado, con ese tema de estrellas y constelaciones. Seguro que te queda muy bonito.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo- aseguró, mirándolo fijo.- Ángel, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? Te veo algo pensativo. ¿Olvidamos comprar algo?

-No, no es eso. Es que... no sé, me siento muy incómodo- expresó con dificultad.- El pantalón me aprieta. ¿Será que he engordado?

Crowley se quedó en silencio. Luego, con gran delicadeza, le dijo:- ángel, estás embarazado de tres meses. Yo diría que es más que probable que hayas engordado un poquito, y te prevengo de que con toda seguridad vas a engordar más.

-Oh... cielos, que tonto soy, no lo había pensado así.- Miró a las crepas como si dudara y Crowley se apresuró a atajarlo:

-Ni se te ocurra dejar de comer, Aziraphale. No es momento para preocuparse por algo tan tonto como la figura. Es nuestro hijo, no un montón de kilos de más.

"Tiene razón" pensó avergonzado y agregando más crema a sus crepas, llegando con eso a la respetable cifra de diez. Su silueta siempre había sido un poco rolliza, pero con el embarazo no había duda que se dispararía a las nubes. Bueno, no importaba. Como había dicho Crowley, esa gordura sería por su hijo, por lo que encargó una última crepa y decidió que más tarde expandiría la talla de su ropa con un milagro. Con eso alcanzaría para solucionar el problema.

-Ángel, voy a pasar a recoger un encargo en la tienda de pintura. ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?

-¿Me dejas en lo de Madame Tracy?- pidió.- Me llamó hace poco y le prometí que le haría una visita.

-Ay, Madame Tracy. ¿Cómo anda? ¿Ya domó a la fiera?- preguntó jocoso al recordar al sargento Shadwell, a lo que Zira contestó tapando una sonrisa:

-Creo que están muy bien, si es lo que te interesa. Se han hecho muy cercanos.

-Deberían apresurarse- opinó Crowley con malicia.- No son jóvenes como Newt y Ana.

-¡Crowley, no digas esas cosas tan horribles! Ellos tienen su propio ritmo.

A la salida del coqueto café donde habían comido crepas a reventar, Zira procuró expandir su talla de pantalón: realmente le estaba apretando y se sentía de lo más incómodo, pero descubrió con extrañeza que su milagro no estaba funcionando. Perplejo, lo intentó una segunda vez en el auto y de nuevo falló, lo que lo puso en alerta. ¿Por qué no podía hacer un milagro tan sencillo? Sin embargo, ya había tocado a la puerta de su amiga y no quiso armar drama por una tontería.

-¡Aziraphale... bienvenido! Bienvenido, querido- lo recibió Madame Tracy con un gran abrazo efusivo.- Estaba esperándote. Pasa.

-Lamento el retraso, amiga mía- se disculpó al tiempo que se quitaba su abrigo y se lo pasaba a su anfitriona para que lo colgara. Madame Tracy, restándole importancia, lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo a su salita, sonriente y despreocupada.

-No te fijes en eso, querido. De hecho tu retraso me vino muy bien, porque tuve un cliente que no quería marcharse hasta no haber hablado con el espíritu de su esposa. ¡Cómo si fuera así de fácil!- Lo miró de reojo.- Aunque claro, si tú me ayudaras de nuevo quizás tendría línea directa con el Más Allá.

-Lo siento, pero no... preferiría no tener que volver a poseer a nadie- rió mientras tomaba asiento y preguntaba:- ¿Estamos solos en la casa?

-Sí, querido, el sargento Shadwell salió esta mañana y aún no ha vuelto. Está bien. Prometió que regresaría a cenar... y es un hombre de cumplir sus promesas.

La dama lucía tranquila al hablar de su hombre, y Zira se sintió con la suficiente confianza como para sacarle charla al respecto: después de todo, ellos habían compartido cuerpo, no podía existir más confianza que esa entre dos amigos. Tracy admitió que su relación con el severo cazador de brujas iba mejor que nunca, y que si al final no se habían mudado no importaba, porque se tenían el uno al otro y habían aprendido a convivir en armonía. Zira a su vez le contó que él y Crowley tenían grandes planes para su futuro inmediato, pero cuando llegó la inevitable pregunta de qué planes eran esos, no se atrevió a decir la verdad. Ana era una cosa, después de todo había sido ella quien descubriera su embarazo, pero la perspectiva de tener que contárselo a otra persona lo ponía muy nervioso. ¿Y si Tracy se escandalizaba? Por más que supiera que él era un ángel su apariencia era la de un hombre humano, y eso podía escandalizar a cualquiera. Madame Tracy, intuyendo que algo no iba bien, bajó la voz.

-Querido, ¿por qué de pronto te pusiste tan serio? ¿Hay algo que no puedas decir?

-Tracy, no es que no confíe en ti, no vayas a pensar eso- negó Zira angustiado por la expresión confusa de la dama.- Si hay alguien de confianza para mí eres tú. Es solo que... esto que me está pasando es tan extraño que temo decírselo a otros.

-¿Tú y el señor Crowley van a marcharse?- preguntó la dueña de casa angustiada. Zira negó.

-No, no. Las cosas siguen igual en ese tema, nuestros bandos nos han dejado en paz y nosotros elegimos vivir aquí, en la tierra donde somos tan felices. Lo que sucede es que... bien, es que Crowley y yo vamos a... vamos a...- en ese momento no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al vientre por instinto, y el sencillo gesto, sumado a su nerviosismo, hizo que se prendiera la lamparita en la cabeza de la dama. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Madame Tracy contempló su pequeña barriga y preguntó:

-Querido... ¿estás esperando un bebé?

-¡Sí!- explotó él liberando de golpe toda su tensión, y abanicándose con la mano muerto de calor.- Sí, estoy embarazado de tres meses. ¡Pero antes que te escandalices déjame por favor explicarte...!

-Aziraphale...

-Es porque soy un ser no binario- se apresuró a decir atropelladamente, gesticulando a más no poder.- Claro que tengo un cuerpo masculino, pero resulta que los ángeles, cuando estamos muy enamorados...

-¡Aziraphale!- repitió ella haciéndole un gesto para que se callara la boca. Lucía sorprendida, pero no horrorizada, y el rubio se calló de golpe avergonzado y dándose cuenta que había juzgado mal a Madame Tracy. La buena señora se sentó a su lado y le tomó las manos con cariño, creando una conexión entre ellos que le permitió sentir al bebé, y al hacerlo dijo con total sinceridad:

-Querido, ¡mis más sinceras felicitaciones por tu futuro hijito! Un niño nacido del amor siempre es un regalo. No importa si eres hombre o mujer, importa que darás a luz una nueva vida y ese milagro merece ser celebrado. ¿Por qué no alegras esa cara?

Aziraphale rió aliviado y le contó todo a su amiga, mientras ella le ofrecía un segundo té con masas inglesas que él comió con gran apetito. Al finalizar su relato, estaba ya tan distendido que hasta mencionó haber empezado a notar los cambios en su cuerpo, un tema sensible teniendo en cuenta lo pulcro que era con la ropa. Madame Tracy, con actitud de compañerismo femenino, dijo:

-Querido Azira, tú no te preocupes por nada, si los milagros no funcionan será cuestión de comprar un nuevo guardarropa para ti. ¡Todas las madres lo hacen!

-¿Sí? No lo sabía.

-Claro. A medida que van pasando los meses y se engorda más, las madres eligen otras opciones de ropa que le resultan más cómodas. Si tú me lo permites, yo puedo encargarme de eso.

-¿Tú?- inquirió con una sonrisa luminosa. La pelirroja asintió con orgullo.

-Me haría muy feliz poder ayudarte con algo durante tu embarazo, sabes. La señorita Ana ya te ha colaborado mucho, ahora es mi turno de mostrarte mi gratitud.

-Tracy, yo... no sé que decir. ¡Muchas gracias!

-¡Oh, será maravilloso y divertido! Aún no se te nota mucho, así que tengo tiempo de sobra para coserte ropa nueva. Voy a pensarlo bien y dibujaré unos bocetos, y ya me dirás tú luego si te gustan. Si no, haré otra cosa. Será mi regalo para ti y tu familia.

Aziraphale volvió al departamento con una gran sonrisa, feliz por lo fácil que había resultado todo. En verdad, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido que Tracy se escandalizaría por su maternidad? Era una mujer fuerte y leal, aguerrida, que no había vacilado en prestarle su cuerpo para detener el fin del mundo. Era obvio que podía contar con ella lo mismo que con Ana, y decidió que ni bien pudiera arreglarlo debía invitar a cenar a ambas parejas, para que también Newton y Shadwell lo supieran. Después solo quedarían los niños.

"Eso será más fácil, supongo. Después de todo, Adam es el Anticristo y los Ellos vencieron a los Cuatro Jinetes... ¿qué cosa en el mundo podría asustarlos?" pensó con una risita mientras echaba llave a la puerta. De inmediato, un horrible olor a pintura invadió sus fosas nasales provocándole una arcada, y Crowley se acercó a él preocupado al ver que no se movía de la entrada.

-Ángel, ¿otra vez las náuseas?

-Ugh... es la pintura...- se tapó la nariz con desagrado y luego agregó, lastimero:- cariño, lo siento mucho, encima que estás pintando tú mismo el cuarto vengo yo y me quejo... pero, es que me resulta realmente desagradable, creo que voy a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Crowley lo abrazó brevemente y negó tranquilo, asegurando que no tenía por qué disculparse.- Ángel mío, por esta noche vamos a dormir en la librería, y no te sientas culpable por nada. Mañana pensaremos en algo para solucionar esto. ¿Sí? Ahora ve yendo al auto, mientras yo recojo algunas cosas y te alcanzo enseguida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco, los amigos se van enterando de la verdad y Zira descubre nuevas facetas de su embarazo. Y todavía le falta mucho más por descubrir.
> 
> Creo que muchas personas que me siguen en FB ya saben que tengo decidido el sexo del bebé, pero en la historia sigo barajando ambos nombres. ¿Por qué? Porque yo lo sé pero Aziraphale todavía no. En este fanfic yo vendría a ser Dios y mi palabra es la ley. 
> 
> #PlanInefable #CastielSalazar #NinaLuna #IneffableParents


	10. Capítulo 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pareja inefable regresa a Tadfield a visitar a Ana y Newt, con un pedido de ayuda muy especial.

Después de convertir el sofá de la librería en una pequeña cama, los esposos inefables se acostaron abrazados y aprovecharon el momento para tratar sobre temas vitales, uno de los cuales preocupaba mucho a Zira.

-No se trata solo del olor a pintura, Crowley. Yo podría simplemente venir a dormir aquí por unos...

-Aquí, no- negó el demonio terminante.- Estás embarazado, mereces vivir con toda las comodidades del mundo. Te pagaría un hotel si fuera necesario.

-O podría quedarme en lo de Madame Tracy, ese no es el punto. Lo que me preocupa es que pasará cuando mi embarazo se empiece a notar a simple vista. ¿No lo pensaste? Apenas estoy de tres meses y mi panza ya creció, lo suficiente como para que me ajuste el pantalón. Cuando esté de cinco o seis meses será tan evidente que no podré disimularlo con nada, y llamaré la atención de todo el mundo. Y eso no es bueno.

-Ya entiendo... pues, tienes razón, como siempre. A mí no se me había ocurrido que fuera un problema, pero tienes razón. Los humanos no entenderían, y no queremos que nada perturbe tu embarazo.- Pensó.- Pero entonces... ¿qué podemos hacer para evitar que te descubran?

-A mí se me había ocurrido que podríamos mudarnos temporalmente a Tadfield- propuso Zira. Lo había dicho con cierta timidez, pero Crowley comprendió que lo había dicho en serio, quizá después de pensarlo mucho. Tras acariciarle dulcemente los rizos, preguntó:

-¿Te gustaría mucho que tengamos una casita allí?

-Es un lugar hermoso, Crowley- musitó cerrando los ojos e imaginándolo.- Un pueblo tranquilo, rodeado de bosques, praderas, y sobre todo mucha armonía. Podríamos tener una cabaña en el bosque, hacer nuestra vida en paz, incluso recibir a Ana y Newt, a Adam y a los niños... ¿no te parece una idea hermosa? Lejos de cualquier problema, solo nosotros.

-Espera un segundo, ángel... ¿hablas de hacer todo eso mientras dure tu embarazo, o quieres mudarte para siempre?- preguntó el demonio al sentir su creciente entusiasmo. Zira, sin embargo, negó y se abrazó más a él.

-No, Crowley, no quiero vivir en Tadfield para siempre. Me encanta la idea de ir allí un tiempo, pero mi hogar está aquí en Londres, contigo y Castiel (o Nina). Nuestro departamento, esta librería, nuestros paseos por el parque St. James... no, no quiero renunciar a todo eso.

-Ya- comentó Crowley suspirando tranquilo.- Bien, entonces no será difícil. Vayamos mañana mismo a hablar con Anathema, ella conoce la zona mejor que nosotros y seguro se le ocurrirá una buena idea de dónde y cómo ubicar nuestro nidito de amor.

-¿Y... le contaremos la verdad a Adam? Eso me pone algo nervioso.

-Ángel- lo interrumpió Crowley divertido.- Es el Anticristo en persona. Dudo que nosotros podamos decirle algo que lo sorprenda.

(...)

Anathema recibió con grandes aspavientos a Zira y a Crowley, feliz de tenerlos allí. La joven bruja y su novio habían preparado un suculento almuerzo de pollo, vegetales asados y tomates con arroz, y ella en persona se encargó de servir las porciones más generosas a su amigo ángel. Newton no objetó ese trato preferencial, pero si le llamó la atención la voracidad que demostró Aziraphale. En las anteriores ocasiones en que compartieran comidas, había comprobado la pulcritud y modales del ángel, y lo delicadamente que comía cada porción. Ahora, si bien demostraba educación en su charla, comía porciones gigantes y se deleitaba de forma casi física.

"De todas formas no preguntaré, por las dudas que vaya a incomodarlo y Crowley me asesine" pensó bebiendo un poco de vino y preguntándoles si su visita tenía algún propósito extra aparte de pasar un buen momento con ellos. Zira, saboreando un suculento trozo de pollo, contestó con una afirmación.

-Sí. Verás, Crowley y yo estamos... eh... remodelando un poco el departamento. El asunto es que el olor a pintura me descompone, así que pensamos que, por unos días, me vendría bien venir aquí... a Tadfield.- Vaciló.- Si a ustedes no les molesta alojarme un tiempo, claro...

-¿Molestar? ¡No, claro que no!- exclamó ella con una sonrisa encantada, extendiendo su mano hacia la de Aziraphale.- Será un placer tenerte como invitado, Zira, todo un placer.

-Yo volveré a Londres para terminar las remodelaciones, pero vendré tanto como sea posible- aseguró Crowley mirando a su anfitriona con seriedad. Ana, que entendía su sutileza y no quería revelar más de lo necesario, preguntó como al descuido:

-Y cuando termines, ¿vendrás a recoger a Zira para volver a la capital?

-Ah, sí. Respecto a eso... con mi ángel tuvimos una idea y esperábamos que pudieran ayudarnos.

-¿De qué se trata?- inquirió Newton curioso.

-Nos gustaría mucho, en un futuro próximo, pasar una temporada aquí... pero no como sus invitados, sino en nuestra propia casa- explicó Aziraphale sonrojado.- Queremos tener un lugar propio, tranquilo, quizá una cabaña en el bosque. Ustedes viven aquí así que son los indicados para pedirles ayuda. ¿Estarían dispuestos a orientarnos?

-¡Oh, pero claro!- contestó Newton de buen humor, mirando a su novia con complicidad.- Y harán bien, quiero decir, vivir en Londres tiene muchas ventajas, pero aquí en Tadfield es todo lo pacífico y bello que uno puede pedir. Ana y yo con gusto les buscaremos un sitio... ¿tienen mucho apuro?

-No mucho. Quizás podríamos esperar un mes más, después ya será difícil ocultarlo.

-¿Ocultar qué?- preguntó Newt con su sonrisa de no entender nada. Anathema carraspeó.

-Chicos. ¿No creen que no tiene sentido ya ocultarlo a sus amigos?

-¿Ocultar qué?- repitió Newton sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí... sí, creo que todos nuestros amigos se merecen la misma honestidad de nuestra parte. ¿Verdad, Crowley?

-Ey... sigo aquí... ¿puedo saber de qué están hablando?

-Yo se lo diré- afirmó Crowley dejando su copa de vino y mirando al joven de anteojos con malicia.- Verás, Newton, humano amigo mío. Mi ángel aquí presente y yo, después de varios meses de sexo desenfrenado y sin protección...

-¡Crowley, por favor!- murmuró Zira avergonzado.

-... hemos sido bendecidos (no puedo creer que esté usando esa palabra) con un pequeño milagro de amor que está creciendo en su hermoso vientre.

-¿Eh?

-Que Zira tiene un pastelito horneándose en su panza.

-¿Cómo?

-Oh, Newt, ¿estás tonto o qué? ¡Que Zira está embarazado!- interrumpió Anathema de pronto, ansiosa por empezar a celebrar.- Va a ser mamá de un bebé precioso, y yo propongo que brindemos por eso ahora mismo. ¡Salud!

-¿¿EHHH??- gritó Newton dejando caer sus cubiertos con estrépito y señalando a Aziraphale con muy poco tacto.- ¡Pero si tú eres hombre! ¡No puedes estar embarazado! ¿O sí?

-En realidad no soy un hombre, sino un ángel- explicó Zira todavía más sonrojado que antes, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos y propiciando que Crowley se sonara los nudillos amenazadoramente. Newton entendió entonces que había sonado muy desubicado, y trató de retractarse a su manera torpe.

-Claro, sí, lo sé... y los ángeles son diferentes a nosotros... es solo que, a nuestros ojos, se ven iguales, y... pues...

-Newton. Mi amor. No digas más nada- intervino Anathema avergonzada y volviéndose hacia Zira y Crowley.- Discúlpenlo, es que lo han tomado por sorpresa. Él no pretendía ofenderte, cariño, no te sientas mal por lo que dijo. Tu embarazo no tiene nada de malo.

Newton estuvo con la cara roja por varios minutos, sintiéndose culpable por haber incomodado al ángel; sin embargo, Zira se repuso fácilmente y mientras comía un poco más de vegetales, explicó todo el proceso que lo había llevado a descubrir su embarazo, obviando los detalles íntimos. Después de oírlo hasta el final, su culpa se disipó y fue reemplazada por la empatía, pues al fin y al cabo se trataba de una noticia muy alegre. Entusiasmado, miró a la pareja y les dijo:

-Es increíble que después de tantos años hayan descubierto que pueden tener hijos. ¡Pero es maravilloso! Y es maravilloso porque se aman. Seguro que serán unos padres geniales.

-Gracias... yo también espero que podamos ser buenos padres, la verdad es que aún me da algo de miedo.- Crowley le tomó la mano con presteza y se la besó, irradiando seguridad.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos bien, ángel. Vas a ser una madre amorosa, dulce y bonita. Los otros padres me envidiarán.

-¡Crowley... qué cosas dices!- rió Zira encantado con el piropo, mirándolo con coquetería. Mientras lo hacía sus alas empezaron a asomarse y, al compartir un inocente beso en los labios con él, aparecieron del todo, desplegándose como banderas que empujaron sin querer una silla al suelo.

-¡Oh, cielos!- exclamó sorprendido.- Lo siento, no tengo ni idea de cómo pasó eso.- Al intentar esconder sus alas nuevamente, descubrió que no podía e intercambió una mirada preocupada con Crowley.

-Tranquilo, ángel, déjame probar a mí- dijo usando su propio poder para tapar las alas de Zira, fallando él también.- Qué extraño...

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Anathema preocupada.

-No lo sé, no se supone que mis alas se abran solas y menos que no pueda cerrarlas- comentó el ángel nervioso y replegándolas al máximo, pero sin poder hacerlas desaparecer.- Crowley, ¿qué hago?

-Tú tranquilo, ángel- procuró calmarlo sosteniendo su mano.- No sé por qué algo me dice que este es otro síntoma de tu embarazo... pero no de los síntomas humanos, como el sueño y las descomposturas, sino algo relativo a tu verdadera naturaleza.

-¿La de ángel?- intervino Newton acercándole a su amigo un poco de agua, que Zira bebió agradecido mientras pensaba en las palabras de su novio.

-No lo había pensado. ¡Pero claro! Sabía que mi embarazo no podía ser igual al de las humanas, ¡lo sabía!- se quejó lloroso.- Si tan solo hubiera encontrado un libro que explicara con más detalle sobre los embarazos celestiales, estas cosas no me tomarían por sorpresa.

-Zira, mi amor, cálmate...

-¿Y la ropa que me aprieta? No puedo ampliar la talla con milagros. Madame Tracy se tuvo que ofrecer a coserme algo de ropa nueva, pero por supuesto que...

Anathema nunca había visto a Aziraphale tan molesto e incómodo, pero fue lo bastante astuta como para no decir nada y esperar a que se hubiera recostado en la habitación de invitados para hablar con Crowley al respecto. El demonio, bebiendo una última copa, dijo:

-Les pido a ambos que por favor lo cuiden mucho por estos días. Lo haría yo mismo, de hecho, lo haré yo mismo en cuanto acabe de pintar el cuarto de Castiel, pero hasta entonces quiero que lo vigilen y lo apoyen. ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?

-¡Qué pregunta, Crowley, por supuesto que sí! ¿Newton?

-Descuida, no vamos a dejar a Aziraphale solo ni un segundo- prometió el muchacho.

-Gracias, gracias a ambos.- Los demonios no solían agradecer las cosas, pero a Crowley no le importaba humillarse si era por su novio.- Zira está soportando demasiadas cosas nuevas al mismo tiempo, y pensar todavía en todo lo que le falta a veces lo angustia como no se imaginan. Quiere hacerlo todo perfecto para cuando nazca el bebé, y realmente no puede hacerlo. Tampoco yo. Somos dos novatos caminando a ciegas, aprendiendo sobre la marcha.

-Lo harán bien. Saldrá todo bien- lo animó Anathema.- Pero dime, ¿vas a marcharte enseguida o esperarás a que despierte de la siesta para despedirte?

-Me iré ahora. Mientras más rápido regrese a Londres, menos tiempo tardaré en volver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pudimos ver en la serie a Zira y Crowley yéndose a vivir juntos al sur, pero ey, al menos puedo hacer que en este fanfic encuentren juntos un nidito de amor en el corazón de Tadfield. 
> 
> Ustedes dirán que no hacía falta, que Zira podría transformarse en mujer, o disimular mágicamente su embarazo para no llamar la atención de la gente, pero no funciona así. Primero, su capacidad de hacer milagros está fuertemente afectada por su estado, así que no podría mantener siempre la concentración para que el milagro dure. Y segundo, no tiene la cabeza puesta en engañar a nadie, o sea, ¡está esperando un hijo! Siento que sería todavía más duro para él tener que andar disimulando y mintiendo en vez de vivir tranquilo, echándose una siesta en el jardín o jugando con Crowley mientras esperan que nazca Castiel. Así que decidí que lo más fácil era darles esa chance de vivir en el bosque sin preocupaciones por un tiempo.
> 
> Gracias como siempre por el apoyo y esperen solo un poco, vendrán momentos muy lindos y especiales entre los esposos... porque el hecho de estar esperando un bebé no hace que dejen de ser novios que se quieren. Y se desean ;)


	11. Capítulo 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale decide pedir la ayuda milagrosa de Adam para crear su hogar en el bosque.

Cuando Zira despertó eran casi las cinco de la tarde, y el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. Se incorporó con un bostezo y cayó en la cuenta que sus alas habían desaparecido otra vez, lo cual lo alivió muchísimo. Se levantó despacio y se topó en la escalera con Newton, quien pareció sorprendido al verlo despierto pero no tardó en sonreírle y ayudarlo a bajar hasta la cocina.

-¡Zira, ven, ponte cómodo aquí! Iba a avisarte que ya está el té. ¿Quieres un poco?

-Sí... ¿y los demás? ¿Crowley ya se fue?

-Sí, hace rato. Dijo que mientras más pronto se fuera a Londres más pronto podría regresar. En cuanto a Ana, se fue a arreglar unos asuntos, y me dejó encargado de cuidarte.

-Oh pero por favor, no tienes que molestarte...

-No es molestia- aseguró Newt sirviendo el té, la leche y un pastel de coco.- Soy yo el que se encarga de las tareas domésticas de todas formas, así que no me cuesta nada preparar la merienda para ambos. Mientras seas nuestro invitado, no te faltará nada ni pasarás incomodidades.

Zira asintió y comió tranquilo a la par que conversaban, algo que lo ayudó a relajarse bastante. Si sus síntomas se volvían más llamativos con el correr de los meses, sería una razón más para mudarse a Tadfield. Allí podría pasar desapercibido tanto de los humanos como de los demás ángeles, si lograba que Adam colaborara con él. Newton opinaba que eso no sería un problema.

-Adam los adora a ti y a Crowley. Estoy seguro que haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlos, en especial ahora que sabe controlar bien sus poderes.

-Sí, creo lo mismo. El asunto es, ¿cómo le confieso la verdad? Por momentos pienso que se lo tomará natural, porque es el Anticristo y todo eso, y por momentos me da miedo asustarlo con una noticia tan extraña.

-Ey, el chico se enfrentó al Diablo sin que se le moviera un pelo. ¿Crees que un embarazo lo asustaría?- Reflexionó un poco y agregó:- hoy ya es un poco tarde, pero si quieres llamarlo mañana no dudes en hacerlo. Seguro que se pone feliz por ustedes.

-Sí... en realidad todos están siendo muy amables y comprensivos- comentó Zira orgulloso.

-Es porque eres tú. Todos te quieren y quieren verte feliz. A Crowley también, claro, pero tú eres literalmente un ángel. Es imposible no desearte el bien.

En momentos como ese Zira pensaba que la bondad de los humanos superaba a la de los ángeles, pero no dijo nada. En cuanto terminó el té entró al baño y se dio una ducha caliente; Crowley le había enseñado a gozar del vapor y salió del baño sintiéndose mucho mejor, con una actitud más positiva, y se cambió con una ropa de entrecasa provisoria para sustituir su elegante traje de ciudad. Mientras pensaba en qué podía hacer a continuación Ana regresó y le quitó la responsabilidad de pensar en algo, porque se sentó con él en su cuarto y le tendió una serie de fotos para que revisara.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Anita? 

-Tomé fotos de varios lugares en el bosque de Tadfield que se ajustan a tus necesidades: tranquilos, bonitos, con espacio suficiente para una cabaña mejor que cualquier casa.

-¿Pero qué...?- parecía maravillado por los lindos paisajes de las fotos, que revelaban claros del bosque tan idílicos como los de una pintura.- ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

-Yo misma. Dijiste que quieren mudarse a Tadfield, así que al principio pensé en ir a la agencia inmobiliaria a averiguar por casas en alquiler. Pero después recordé que el motivo de su mudanza es hacer que tu embarazo pase desapercibido, y supuse que con un refugio en medio de la naturaleza estarían más seguros. Ya sabes, este es un pueblo pequeño, pero aún así los vecinos notarían tu panza.

-¡Anathema, muchas gracias! No puedo creer que te tomes todas estas molestias por nosotros. Sabes... donde quiera que nos mudemos, espero que tú y Newt nos visiten seguido.

-¡Cuenta con eso!- rió Ana mirando su panza con cariño.- Voy a seguir muy de cerca el crecimiento de mi sobrino Castiel, o mi sobrina Nina. Será el primer niño de su clase y debemos cuidarlo mucho entre todos.

-Hay algo que me preocupa- comentó Zira al cabo de un rato, tras guardar todas las fotos en un sobre.- Hacer una casa de la nada requiere de mucha magia milagrosa y yo no estoy en condiciones, y Crowley solo no podrá hacerlo. ¿Cómo construiremos entonces nuestro hogar?

-Me parece que olvidas algo- señaló ella.- Que cuentas con el apoyo de alguien para quien un milagro así es tan fácil como respirar.

-¿Adam?- murmuró nervioso.

-Sí, Adam. Vamos, Zira, no tengas miedo de pedirle ayuda. Ese niño te adora, adora a Crowley, y estoy segura que en cuanto sepa de tu embarazo adorará a tu hijo también. Pensé incluso en pedírselo yo misma hace un rato, pero comprendí que eras tú quien debía hacerlo tal como lo hiciste con tu novio, con Madame Tracy y con Newt.- Anathema le sonrió.- Debes ir a ver a Adam y a los Ellos y hacerles saber de la buena nueva.

(...)

Adam Young, el Anticristo, recordaba a la perfección el día en que Aziraphale fuera a su casa a ayudarlo con su tarea de historia. Ese día había notado con perfecta claridad que al ángel le sucedía algo extraño: se había quedado dormido en la silla, lucía cansado y descompuesto y desde entonces había pensado en él con frecuencia. Había llamado a Anathema para pedirle ayuda y la joven le informó que Zira estaba bien, pero no le había creído del todo. El instinto le decía que existía algo más, pero por desgracia, ni él con todo su poder podía sentir de tan lejos la presencia de otro ser. Podría, pero no le gustaba abusar de sus poderes. Sus padres no le permitían ir a Londres, y no le parecía correcto desobedecerlos. Por eso, cuando el gentil ángel apareció en su patio con ropa de entrecasa y un poco más gordo que antes, lo saludó con un cariñoso abrazo. Algo (una vez más, su instinto) le decía que esa tarde sabría la verdad.

-Hola, Adam... ¡qué agradable es verte de nuevo!

-Yo iba a decir eso.- Estaba realmente conmovido, y le ofreció asiento en unas sillas de jardín mientras Perro correteaba entre ellos intentando llamar su atención.- Supe que llegaste ayer con Crowley, ¿él no vino?

-Crowley regresó a Londres- informó Zira abanicándose con la mano, acalorado.- Verás, yo vine a quedarme unos días en lo de Ana, mientras Crowley arregla unas cosas en nuestro departamento. Después volveré con él.

-Oh. Qué lástima, me hubiera gustado que se queden los dos. Por una cosa u otra nunca podemos reunirnos. Si tan solo tuviera edad para ir solo a Londres...

-Querido, no hace falta que te lamentes. Verás. ¿Puedo contarte algo importante?

-Sí, claro. Lo que sea.

-Crowley y yo tenemos la idea, dentro de un tiempo, de venir a vivir a Tadfield una temporada. Le pedimos ayuda a Anathema y ella buscó varios lugares bonitos, y pues... ¿qué te parece la idea de que seamos vecinos?

-¡Me encanta!- aprobó Adam con una enorme sonrisa.- Oh, ya puedo imaginar las reuniones que tendremos todos juntos, ustedes, Ana y Newt, Pepper, Brian y Wensleydale... ¿Oíste, Perro? Vamos a volver a reunirnos. Y dime Zira, ¿dónde se quedarán?

-¡Bueno, no lo sé! Apenas ayer tarde Ana me mostró unas fotos de posibles lugares, y desde luego no he tenido oportunidad de hablarlo con Crowley. Pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Adam, me da un poco de vergüenza tener que pedirte este favor, pero eres el único que puede ayudarnos- explicó el ángel.- Nuestra idea es tener una pequeña cabaña en el bosque, íntima y acogedora, no una casa en el pueblo. Pero para poder hacerla precisaríamos de ti, eres el único capaz de obrar un milagro de ese tamaño de la noche a la mañana.

-Yo con gusto, pero... ¿ustedes dos no podrían hacerla juntos? Son muy fuertes. Seguro que su magia combinada haría un sitio perfecto donde vivir.

-Bueno... sí, si los dos colaboramos, se podría. Pero...

Aziraphale miró a Adam a los ojos y sintió un enorme cariño por él. Se había criado lejos de ellos, lejos de cualquier intervención divina o demoníaca. Hasta el día del armagedón había sido un niño perfectamente normal y bueno, algo travieso, pero gentil con los que lo rodeaban. Después del casi-armagedón, seguía siendo ese niño bueno y simpático que todos conocían, pero además tenía colosales poderes con los que podría fácilmente destruir o construir el mundo a su antojo. Y ese poderoso ente, mucho más poderoso e importante que él, lo miraba con una confianza en los ojos que solo podía describir como la mirada de un amigo.

-Aziraphale, ¿estás bien?

-Adam, debo decirte algo- contestó el rubio con dulzura.- ¿Ves mi vientre? Sé que has notado que estoy más gordo que la última vez que nos vimos.

-Sí, lo noté... pero me pareció de mala educación mencionarlo.

-Bueno, pues no temas pasar por maleducado porque no lo eres. Sí estoy más gordo, y lo estaré todavía más en los próximos meses. ¿Puedes imaginar por qué?

-No... ¿es por algo malo?

-Al contrario, es por algo bueno. Voy a tener un bebé.

Adam no demostró una sorpresa extraordinaria, pero no porque no la sintiera: simplemente no quiso perder el tiempo, y se fue directamente a la parte en que le tomaba ambas manos y lo felicitaba, como si un ángel encinta fuera lo más normal y lo que más alegre podía ponerlo. A Zira se le humedecieron los ojos de alivio.

-Entonces, ¿quieren venir aquí para criar a su bebé? ¡Eso sería tan lindo! Por supuesto que los ayudaré a tener su casa, entonces, solo dime dónde la quieres y cuando.

-¡Adam... eres tan generoso! ¿No estás sorprendido por saber que llevo a un niño dentro? Eso no es normal aquí en la Tierra.

-Pero tú eres un ángel, así que no es lo mismo- respondió el Anticristo con lógica.- Quizás para ustedes si es natural, y yo me alegro por eso. ¿Puedo darte otro abrazo?

El ángel lloró un poquito cuando Adam se levantó y lo abrazó con cariño, apoyándole una mano en el vientre. De pronto el bebé se movió, y ambos se quedaron mirándose sorprendidos.

-¡Zira, tu bebé se movió! ¿Crees que puede oírnos?

-Ojalá. ¡Ojalá, para que ya pueda sentir todo el amor de las personas que me rodean!- exclamó con lágrimas de felicidad, descubriendo sin querer sus alas.- ¡Oh, no, otra vez! Lo siento, parece que cuando siento emociones fuertes pierdo la capacidad de tapar mis alas.

-¿Te ayudo con un milagro?

-Si fueras tan amable.- Adam tenía un poder superior al de él y Crowley, por lo que no falló y las alas volvieron a desaparecer. Aún así, Zira aprovechó para explicar un poco más de su situación al jovencito.- Mis síntomas de embarazo pronto serán muy evidentes, es por eso que quiero vivir aquí tranquilo. No quiero que las personas se alarmen al ver a un hombre embarazado.

-Descuida, como ya dije solo dime en qué lugar quieres tu cabaña y te la haré con gusto.

-Lo consultaré con Crowley y te avisaré. ¿Está bien?

-Sí, sí. Oye, Zira. ¿Puedo decírselo a los Ellos?

-¿Crees que lo aceptarán tan fácil como tú?

Adam lo miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia.- Por supuesto. Son mis amigos.

El ángel regresó a lo de Anathema despacio, sonriente, satisfecho. Por el camino paró en una panadería y compró dos pasteles de chocolate, que lo ayudarían a celebrar mejor lo bien que le estaba yendo con el anuncio a sus seres queridos.

-Castiel, eres un verdadero niño portador de luz. No tienes idea lo mucho que ya quiero tenerte en mis brazos.


	12. Capítulo 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam y los Ellos preparan una enorme sorpresa para Aziraphale y Crowley.

Crowley llamaba a su ángel tres veces al día y sostenía animadas charlas con él, sobre cómo marchaba el arreglo del cuarto y sobre cómo podrían arreglar la cabaña del bosque. Aziraphale le había contado todo y hasta le había enviado las fotos que tomara Anathema, como para que se hiciera una idea. El demonio, adivinando la alegría que aquello le provocaba a Zira, aceptó sin dudar que se hiciera cargo de todo y eligiera el emplazamiento que más le gustara. Zira, algo dudoso, le preguntó si estaba seguro.

-¿De verdad no quieres elegir el lugar tú? Yo podría esperar a que vengas para que lo hagamos juntos...

-No, Zira, elige tú lo que creas más conveniente. Todos los sitios que me mostraste son hermosos, así que cualquiera que elijas será perfecto. Confío en ti.

-Bueno... ¿Y vas a venir pronto, querido? Te extraño mucho- dijo en tono mimoso, mirándose en el espejo del cuarto con algo de languidez.- Podrías venir mañana un rato, después que Adam nos haga el milagro y ya tengamos la cabaña lista.

-Voy a tratar- prometió Crowley mordiéndose el labio, pues él también extrañaba horriblemente a Aziraphale. Solo habían pasado dos días, no es como si llevaran siglos sin verse. Pero, ahora que eran pareja y estaban esperando un bebé, cada segundo lejos suyo se volvía una eternidad.- De hecho olvídalo, no voy a tratar, voy a ir y listo. Quiero verte y darte unos buenos besos, y tocarte la pancita para sentir como está Castiel. O Nina.

-Sabes, a veces se mueve de forma muy notoria- comentó riendo y tocándose el vientre.- ¡Es tan increíble verlo, Crowley! Es más mágico que cualquier truco que yo pueda hacer.

-¿Se mueve? ¡Diablos, no quiero perderme eso por nada del mundo!

Aziraphale se había sentido muy intranquilo antes de llamar, pero después de sentir la preocupación y el amor de Crowley logró conciliar el sueño con una sonrisa pacífica en los labios. Su novio no tardaría en ir a verlo, y entonces estaría mejor. Quizás fuera lujurioso e inapropiado decirlo, pero no veía la hora de que el demonio lo tomara de nuevo entre sus brazos. Desde que supieran del bebé no habían intercambiado más que besos y mimos inocentes,y aunque eso estaba bien, sentía ganas de un poquito más. ¿Sería pecado hacer el amor estando embarazado?

"Oh, Zira, no vayas tan lejos" se reprochó a sí mismo abrazando con fuerza una almohada.

(...)

Más allá del territorio de los Ellos, había un gran claro rodeado de árboles floridos en donde a menudo jugaban, o tomaban las flores para transplantarlas más cerca de su refugio. Después de contarles lo sucedido, sus amigos aceptaron con notable calma el que hubiera un ángel, embarazado de un demonio, que quisiera vivir en su bosque para poder tener a su niño lejos de las miradas curiosas. Adam les explicó que Aziraphale era un amigo muy importante para él, y que quería ayudarlo a montar su hogar lo más pronto posible. Pepper, firme como siempre, aseguró que todos lo ayudarían.

-¿Crees que te dejaríamos hacerlo solo? Olvídalo. Tú puedes hacer los milagros grandes, pero apuesto a que no sabes nada sobre lo que precisa una futura madre.

-Pero si es un hombre, ¿no sería un padre?- inquirió Brian confundido. Pepper, echándole una mirada de desprecio por su ignorancia, lo corrigió:

-Si lo tiene en la panza es su madre, bobo. El padre es Crowley.

-Por favor no discutan. Vamos a empezar ya, que Zira vendrá a la tarde y quiero darle la sorpresa- dijo Adam abriendo la marcha hacia el claro, y pensando que cualquier milagro que él pudiera hacer era poco para agradecerles a Zira y Crowley por su ayuda. Eran sus padrinos y protectores, los cuales habían arriesgado la vida para salvarlo de la ira de su padre. ¿Por qué no hacer un par de milagros extra para garantizarles la mejor casa del mundo?

(...)

Zira tuvo algo de vómitos por la mañana, pero mejoró casi enseguida en cuanto Crowley le envió un mensaje diciendo que llegaría a la hora del té. Cuando por fin avistó al demonio en su Bentley llevando un ramo de rosas blancas, se le alborotaron las hormonas y lo recibió con un beso de lo más apasionado, que agradó sobremanera a Crowley.

-Mmm, parece que esos labios estaban pasando hambre... ¿quieres que les dé de comer?

-Ay, sí- admitió colorado y riendo por su atrevimiento.- Pero no ahora, querido, porque tenemos que ir a ver a los niños. ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí... bueno, vamos, pero al menos déjame primero sentirte un poco, ángel- pidió, ya a bordo del auto.- Llevo dos días solito y necesito un poco de tu calor.

-De acuerdo, un poco- aceptó con picardía y dejando que le acariciara los muslos, firmes y llenos, y le besara el cuello con lentitud. Crowley se deleitó al máximo con aquellas caricias, y con los suaves murmullos de placer que el ángel soltaba, por lo que debió esforzarse mucho para dejarlo y conducir hasta el límite del bosque a hacer lo que se supone iban a hacer. Aziraphale se estaba poniendo muy rellenito y eso le fascinaba, lo hacía desearlo más que nunca: le encantaba poder acariciar sus rollitos, sus piernas macizas, hasta sus pechos. Se relamió de reojo al ver cómo la ropa apretada se los hacía resaltar. A Zira le daba mucha vergüenza, pero para él era un manjar sobárselos y llenarlos de besitos. Por suerte para la integridad de ambos, antes de perder el control avistaron al joven Wensleydale, uno de los Ellos, que les hacía señas con una banderita.

-¡Bienvenidos!- exclamó el niño exultante y señalando un sendero diminuto que se adentraba en el bosque.- Adam me envió a recibirlos y ver que estuvieran bien. ¿Están bien?

-Sí, pequeño, muchas gracias por las molestias- dijo Zira amablemente y tomando a Crowley de la mano.- ¿Los demás también están esperándonos?

-Estás todos- aseguró el menor.- Así que vamos yendo y los encontraremos.

El sendero era prolijo y con pocos desniveles, que curiosamente eran lisos y fáciles de atravesar para alguien en su estado; Zira supuso que todo era obra de Adam y le agradeció por dentro, mientras Crowley tomaba nota de lo grande que tenía el trasero su ángel. No es que tuviera la idea fija... pero...

"Contrólate, al menos hasta esta noche" se forzó a pensar mientras bajaban por unos pequeños escalones de piedra lisa y cubierta de enredaderas, que desembocaban en un trecho de camino bordeado de plantitas de colores. Zira, maravillado, olfateó el aroma y avistó la luz de un claro, y al poco rato la silueta de una cabaña de dos pisos que parecía un sueño. Pero no era ningún sueño. La pareja inefable se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo preciosa que era la cabaña: la madera brillaba, la entrada estaba bordeada de arbustos prolijamente cortados, las ventanas eran amplias y la pequeña verja blanca que delimitaba su jardín estaba perfectamente ubicada. Por todas partes habían colgado listones de colores y globos. Ante la puerta Anathema, Newt, Adam, Brian y Pepper los esperaban con sonrisas orgullosas, pues habían trabajado duro en la sorpresa. La cara emocionada y llorosa de Zira les indicó que había valido la pena.

-Pero Adam, esto... ¡esto es mucho más de lo que había esperado!- musitó el rubio abrazándose más a Crowley.- ¿Cómo podré pagártelo?

-¡Es mi regalo para ustedes y su futuro hijo!- exclamó Adam haciéndole señas para que entraran.- Vengan. Les mostraremos las habitaciones y luego tendremos una fiesta de bienvenida en el jardín. 

La cabaña era una verdadera belleza. El salón estaba cubierto por una alfombra blanca que simulaba las nubes, y la chimenea de ladrillos antiguos un detalle que fascinó a Zira. La cocina estaba completamente equipada, el comedor era amplio y tenía toda una pared de cristal que dejaba entrar la luz a raudales. Subieron la escalera despacio para no fatigar al ángel, y Brian y Pepper les mostraron como habían arreglado los cuartos privados: el de ellos contaba con una cama matrimonial gigante, acolchados negros y blancos y grandes armarios, aparte de un bonito espejo de pie con dos querubines en relieve. Después había dos cuartos de invitados y uno más para el bebé, en donde Adam se había esmerado más por considerar al niño como su protegido.

-Adam, ¿todo esto lo hiciste tú?- inquirió Crowley con un incipiente orgullo latiendo en su pecho al ver la cuna amarilla con patitos de juguete dentro, una alfombra multicolor que alegraba el ambiente lo mismo que las cortinas y un caballito de madera junto a la ventana.

-Son regalos para Castiel o Nina- explicó sonriente y abriendo de par en par un clóset de tres puertas, mostrándoles el contenido.- Aquí hay ropa blanca, toallas, bolsos para llevar las cosas del bebé, dos arneses para cargarlo...

-Pero, Adam, cariño- protestó Zira sentándose en un sofá mullidito mientras lagrimeaba.- ¡Esto es más que algunos regalos! Tu generosidad no conoce límites. ¡Es casi más lujoso que nuestro departamento! Podríamos mudarnos ya mismo incluso.

-¡Bueno, háganlo!- instó Pepper mirando con interés a la futura madre ángel.- Londres es un lugar muy caótico, seguro que aquí estarán mejor.

-Además esto ya está equipado y listo como para una mudanza- secundó Wensleydale la moción.- ¿Por qué no se quedan a pasar la noche después de la fiesta?

-Eso... pues, no sé, Crowley, ¿qué dices? ¿Pasamos la noche aquí?

-Me parece una magnífica idea, ángel- aprobó el demonio, complaciente.- Mañana podremos pensar mejor sobre la mudanza, pero por esta noche, ¿por qué no?

Azira le dedicó una mirada tan pura y dulce que casi se sintió culpable, pero pronto se rehizo. No debía sentirse culpable por querer pasar la noche en la cabaña para hacer el amor con Aziraphale, ¿acaso no eran pareja? ¿Y estaban esperando un hijo? ¿Entonces? Su deseo no era un pecado. Especialmente porque Zira quería lo mismo, podía sentirlo, una de sus habilidades era sentir la lujuria y el rubio exudaba ganas de mimos, solo que sabía disimular muy bien. Y ciertamente estarían más cómodos en su propia casa que en el cuarto de invitados de Anathema, así que mientras comía y bebía en la fiesta de bienvenida, por dentro pensaba en lo mucho que gozaría de su angelito esa noche.

-¿Entonces no saben si es niño o niña?

-No, aunque en realidad no importa. Nosotros no tenemos género de verdad, solo adoptamos aquel que más nos guste o nos convenga. ¿Verdad, querido?

-Jeh, sí. Yo fui mujer un par de veces- afirmó Crowley con desparpajo, recordando a Nanny Ashtoreth y a la bella pelirroja de la época del arca, con sus rulos perfectos.- Probablemente nuestro hijo nazca con una apariencia determinada, y en base a eso le daremos un nombre. Si después al crecer quiere cambiárselo, estará bien por nosotros.

Aziraphale lo escuchó hablar con serenidad, y agradeció que aquella tarde su cuerpo no pasara por las descomposturas habituales. Los Ellos le habían preparado un pastel de bienvenida acompañado de su cocoa favorita, y pudo disfrutarla a lo grande con todos. Relajado al máximo, se recostó brevemente sobre el hombro de Crowley y sin notarlo empezó a dormitar. Crowley, haciendo un guiño a los invitados, dijo:

-Sí me disculpan, llevaré a este angelito a dormir su siesta.

-¡Por favor, faltaba más! Nosotros ya nos vamos. ¿Van a necesitar algo más?

-No, gracias. Ya han hecho más que suficiente.

Después que los niños, Ana y Newt se marcharan, Crowley levantó en volandas al ángel y lo subió hasta el cuarto principal, depositándolo sobre las sábanas como a una princesa. Era su princesa, solo que gordita, apetitosa y con los labios entreabiertos, soñando con quién sabe qué. Quitándose los lentes, se inclinó junto al rubio y susurró:

-Ángel... ángel, precioso, despierta un momento. Quiero preguntarte algo.


	13. Capítulo 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de celebrar por su nueva cabaña con sus amigos, Zira y Crowley continúan "el festejo" a solas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explícitas.

Crowley se quitó los lentes y los apoyó con cuidado sobre la mesita de noche, y luego sacudió suavemente el hombro de Aziraphale para despertarlo. El ángel tardó varios segundos pero al final abrió los ojos, y bostezó con un gesto encantador mientras miraba a su alrededor con languidez.

-¿Qué pasó, Crowley? ¿La fiesta ya se terminó?

-Sí, ángel, ya se fueron todos. Tenías un poco de sueño y te quedaste dormido en en jardín...

-Oh, no otra vez.- Se sonrojó levemente.- Espero que no se hayan ofendido.

-Tranquilo, claro que nadie se ofendió. Tuviste un día con muchas emociones, es natural que te agotaras.- Con cariño le pasó una mano por la mejilla y preguntó, despacio:- ¿No quieres cambiarte de ropa y acostarte del todo?

-No, no, yo... este...

Aziraphale cayó en la cuenta de la forma tierna en que Crowley lo miraba, y sintió un calorcito repentino en la cara. Recordaba bien esa mirada: de hecho, la había visto unas horas antes, cuando se mimaran un rato en el Bentley antes de salir al encuentro de sus amigos. Con algo de timidez se quitó el largo abrigo tejido que había llevado hasta ese momento, y le devolvió la mirada por lo bajo.

-Yo... quisiera un abrazo fuerte, sabes. Si no te importa...

-Ya mismo, angelito.- Crowley se quitó los zapatos y trepó a la cama, se acercó a su novio y lo rodeó por los hombros con un brazo, mientras con el otro le acomodaba los rulos que le caían por la frente.- Te está creciendo el cabello, Zira. Te hace lucir bastante más joven, ¿quieres dejártelo así?

-Buen Dios, no, en cuanto volvamos a Londres iré a una peluquería a que me lo dejen en condiciones. 

-Entonces... ¿quieres regresar?

Zira se abrazó más a él y dijo, convencido:- es necesario, Crowley, aunque aquí tengamos todo listo no podemos olvidarnos de nuestras responsabilidades. Debemos terminar de arreglar el departamento, completar el ajuar, y yo debo dejar las cosas en claro en la librería. Después, podremos regresar.

Crowley asintió y le dio un suave beso en los labios, y lo apretó más para sentirlo vibrar. A Aziraphale le entraron unas ganas locas de devolverle el beso y lo hizo, primero lentamente pero luego con más pasión y dejando escapar un par de gemidos tan provocativos que Crowley mismo suspiró.

-Ángel, digamos la verdad. ¿Tú quieres hablar de la mudanza y las responsabilidades?

-No... 

-Yo tampoco.- Con la urgencia de su amor a flor de piel, el demonio le deslizó una mano entre los muslos y los manoseó con ganas, al tiempo que reanudaban sus besos. Zira se removió inquieto en su sitio pero no lo detuvo, dejó que Crowley continuara y lo volviera a lamer en el cuello como si fuera un dulce caramelo. Reconocía en esos actos el preludio del sexo, y tuvo una última y débil resistencia moral que ni él mismo se creía del todo.

-Querido, no sé si deberíamos... estoy embarazado...

-¿Y qué con eso?- objetó Crowley respirándole encima para excitarlo.- No vamos a hacer nada malo, al contrario. Vamos a mostrarnos amor. ¿Hace cuánto que no tenemos una noche de amor?

Aziraphale no contestó, realmente no necesitaba hacerlo. Terminó recostado por completo con la respiración alterada, mientras el pelirrojo se ubicaba al lado suyo y continuaba la tarea de acariciarlo de la cintura para abajo, abriéndole un poco las piernas y palpando con cariño su zona íntima.

-Extrañaba esto- le confesó con lascivia, sintiendo la forma del pene bajo el pantalón.- Zira, extrañaba muchísimo tocar tu cosita, oír tus gemidos. Extrañaba gozar de tu cuerpo hermoso.

-Ay, Crowley, vamos, mi cuerpo nunca fue hermoso... menos ahora que estoy tan gordo.

-¿Pero qué dices, estás loco? Tu cuerpo es más que apetitoso, mira, lo probaré.- Después de decir eso, se levantó y se sentó con cuidado arriba suyo, poniendo mucho cuidado en no aplastar su vientre.- En primer lugar, tenemos los rollitos de tu panza. Son suaves y blandos...- acompañó sus palabras de largas caricias que pusieron al ángel rojo, y se relamió sin vergüenza.- Me encanta la forma de tu panza, que sepas que podría hacer esto todo el día. 

-Crowley, no por favor, me da mucha pena...

Crowley hizo caso omiso y le levantó el suéter para dejarlo al descubierto; hizo una mueca al comprender que no era suficiente y se lo quitó del todo, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Zira intentó taparse con los brazos para que su novio no viera la forma fofa que estaba tomando su cuerpo, pero Crowley le agarró ambos brazos y se inclinó lo más posible para hablarle con sus rostros a la mínima distancia.

-Ya sé que estás gordo, que tus pechos se están hinchando y te saldrán estrías en en vientre, pero no me importa. Al contrario, me gusta que seas así, y no permitiré que sientas vergüenza de ti mismo por esto.

-Pero Crowley... cuando me comparo contigo, que eres tan delgado y tan sensual, yo... 

-No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad? Muy bien, entonces te lo demostraré con hechos.- Crowley se inclinó un poco más y lo tocó con su lengua bífida para provocarle un escalofrío, y acto seguido comenzó a chupar lenta y delicadamente su pezón izquierdo. Aziraphale gritó por la impresión, pero el peso de su novio encima le impidió correrse y, al cabo de unos segundos, ya no quiso hacerlo. La succión era muchísimo más fuerte que antes, estaba seguro; Crowley empezó a sobarle el otro pecho al tiempo que mamaba aquel, y a pesar de todo su pudor no tenía como negarse que era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo entero. El demonio, feliz, se sacó el pezón de la boca y le susurró:

-Una delicia... no sé como puedes avergonzarte de lo que te hace tan bello y sensual. ¿Y? ¿Aún quieres que pare?

Zira negó, abochornado, y con eso volvió al trabajo de masajear y chupar bien su otro pezón mientras le bajaba el pantalón poco a poco, un pantalón deportivo que no tenía cierre ni botones. Después de quitárselo se encargó de sobar bien sus muslos macizos y darle un leve pellizco sobre la ropa interior, jugando con él para relajarlo más. El ángel empezó a reír al sentir las cosquillas que le hacía Crowley, y cuando éste se volvió a erguir para mirarlo, le dijo con claridad:

-Me rindo, querido. No puedo resistirme a ti... Adelante, si quieres hacerme el amor, estoy listo.

-¿Sí, mi amor? 

-Sí. ¿Me dejas quitarte la ropa yo ahora?

Crowley asintió feliz y lo miró con hambre predatoria mientras le sacaba la camisa, el pañuelo, los pantalones. Las manos de Zira seguían tan inexpertas como las recordaba, pero su docilidad parecía haberse incrementado. Una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos, Zira se acostó solito con las piernas tan abiertas como pudo, invitándolo en silencio a acercarse y jugar con él. Ante tal entrega hubiera sido una ofensa dudar, así que se agachó y empezó a frotar su miembro con los dedos y la boca. A Zira se le escaparon unas lágrimas, pero de pura felicidad.

-¡Ahhh, Crowley, lo extrañaba tanto...! 

-¡Imagínate como lo extrañaba yo entonces! Descuida, te pondrás duro en un segundo...

-Ngh...- sus jadeos se hicieron más entrecortados a medida que Crowley tragaba más y más, y sin que lo notara aparecieron de nuevo aquellos fluidos celestiales que parecían salir de todos lados cuando el placer era demasiado intenso. Crowley, con una sonrisa felina, bajó la mano para tocar su hoyito y lo encontró húmedo y tan caliente como un fuego del infierno.

-Ángel, estás más listo de lo que yo creía... ¿dime, cómo quieres que te lo haga? ¿Así en esta posición? ¿De costado, de perrito? Como sea pero dímelo ya, porque no me aguanto más.

-Querido, el lenguaje, por dios- musitó mordiéndose el labio, tan excitado como un adolescente.- De... de costado... el vientre me pesa mucho como para estar boca abajo.- Bajó la voz.- Sé gentil, por favor.

-Gentil... eres un... eres tan...

No, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir lo endemoniadamente sexy y cachondo que había sonado al pedirle "por favor". Con cuidado se puso él también de costado y lo penetró con los dedos por puro placer, pues realmente sus fluidos angelicales hacían el trabajo más fácil; ante cada metida suya Zira gritaba, y para rematar su trabajo se ocupó de seguir masturbándolo con la mano libre. Le besó el hombro, le mordió el cuello como si se hubiera vuelto vampiro. A la hora de sacarle los dedos y reemplazarlos por su miembro, éste estaba erecto como un mástil y caliente como el Sahara. No había necesitado estimularse ni pedirle al ángel que lo hiciera por él: el solo probar su cuerpo macizo y necesitado lo había excitado lo suficiente como para ponérsela bien dura.

-Anthony... Anthony, mi amor... ¡te amo!- susurró por entre su risa y su llanto mezclados, gozando como nunca del enorme instrumento demoníaco que bombeaba su trasero. Si antes de empezar había sentido algún remordimiento por llevar en el vientre a un bebé, en esos momentos de dicha infinita no pudo sino sentirse estúpido por haberse reprimido durante meses. ¿Qué cosa era más hermosa que el amor? ¿Qué podía ser más noble y delicioso y sublime que unir su cuerpo al de Crowley y dejar que la naturaleza hablara, que el destino se escribiera? Fue justamente gracias a ese placer lujurioso que Castiel se había formado. Su pequeño milagro le debía la existencia a que ellos habían gozado de sus cuerpos terrenales al unísono, como estaban haciendo ahora. Crowley, deleitado con su buen humor, volvió a tomarle un pecho y se lo apretó con una expresión de lo más divertida.

-Ángel, si no estuvieras embarazado juro que te haría otro hijo ahora mismo- confesó.- ¡Cómo me gustas, por favor! Dime, ¿quieres más?

-¡¡Ngh...!!

-Dilo fuerte- exigió con voz traviesa mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas. A Zira se le escapó un grito más agudo y sensual y contestó afirmativamente, tocándose su propio miembro con deleite.

-¡Sí, querido, sí! ¡Quiero todo lo que puedas darme! 

La forma en la que ambos se acoplaron fue perfecta, como una sinfonía maestra: sus cuerpos sudaron juntos, se estremecieron juntos, vibraron juntos al alcanzar el éxtasis final. Crowley lanzó un grito de triunfo al derramar todo su semen acumulado en el interior del ángel, el cual a su vez derramó un chorro blanco y puro como la nieve sobre el acolchado negro. Al cabo de unos segundos de jadear, Crowley se vino una segunda vez, que goteó lentamente empapando las piernas temblorosas de Aziraphale. No hubo quejas ni llantos, tan solo una mirada que rogaba por un buen abrazo contenedor. Cosa que no dudó en darle.

-Ángel... bonito, hermoso... ¿Estás bien?

-Perfecto- aseguró Zira con los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, liberado de gran parte de estrés ahora que había recibido el amor de Crowley.- Has sido tan romántico como siempre, querido...

-Dime algo, ¿ahora me crees que amo tu cuerpo tal como es? Con todo y estos rollitos... Y estos muslos como jamones...- se los palmeó juguetonamente y Zira se retorció divertido.- Y ni hablar de esas chichis, en serio, si ahora están así no quiero ni pensar como estarán dentro de tres o cuatro meses más.

-¡Crowley... qué atrevido!

Crowley solo rió, y luego limpió la cama y sus cuerpos con un milagro. Zira se levantó desnudo en toda su gloria y usó un milagro pequeño para ponerse un pijama, mirándolo con esa ternura inocente que lo volvía loco. Ambos parecían entender que por ese día habían tenido suficiente diversión de cama, placentera y deliciosa, y estaban listos para acostarse a dormir... o al menos eso creía Crowley.

-Querido, tú también debes estar cansado...- vaciló.

-No importa, ángel, ¿hay algo que quieras antes de dormir? Dímelo y te lo conseguiré.

-Solo un pequeño postre de helado, banana y licor de chocolate. Y cookies irlandesas.

-Qué específico-se burló de buen humor.- De acuerdo, enseguida te lo traigo, ángel. Conseguiré dos porciones de hecho. Celebraremos con dulces lo de esta noche y todas las noches que tendremos de hoy en adelante en esta cabaña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zira me fascina casi tanto como a Crowley. Adoro pensarlo bien rellenito, sonrojado, queriendo caricias. Es un ángel que se rindió al amor y a los placeres carnales, y gracias a eso lleva dentro suyo un hijo precioso, una bendición de luz y oscuridad.
> 
> En el próximo capítulo, la pareja vuelve a Londres. Será su último tiempo en la ciudad antes de la mudanza... ¿Podrán pasarlo en paz o alguien no deseado descubrirá el embarazo de Zira?


	14. Capítulo 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debido al aumento de peso provocado por su embarazo, Zira considera adquirir un nuevo guardarropas.

Aziraphale estaba en su nueva mecedora de paja, junto a la ventana del cuarto de Castiel. Hacía mucho calor esa mañana y no paraba de sudar, lo cual lo ponía de muy mal humor porque se preciaba de ser un ángel pulcro y limpio. Con un gesto lánguido se sirvió un último vaso de jugo de fresas de la jarra que Crowley le había preparado, y miró por la ventana con aire pensativo. Después se miró a sí mismo.

Ya estaba de cuatro meses y medio de embarazo. Su panza había crecido una barbaridad en las últimas semanas, y prácticamente ninguno de sus trajes le quedaba. Había echado mano del deshonroso truco de abrirse los primeros botones para que no le apretaran las cosas, pero no le gustaba andar así y menos cuando debía salir a la calle. En Londres, era vergonzoso. Por otro lado sus náuseas eran ahora menos frecuentes, lo cual era un gran alivio, y desde que habían recibido los muebles de Baby Peace el cuarto se veía precioso y estimulaba mucho su imaginación.

Crowley había hecho un trabajo soberbio pintando el techo como si fuera un cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas, estrellas "reales" porque titilaban y se movían despacio formando maravillosas figuras celestiales. Las paredes iban del color blanco en la parte de abajo hasta el azul del techo, en un precioso efecto degradé que hacía la ilusión de cielo aún más real. La lampara del techo tenía forma de luna creciente, las cortinas eran del mismo celeste de la pared con dibujos de nubes y la alfombra tenía los colores del arcoiris, que también brillaban por las noches por el efecto de las estrellas.

-Solo lo mejor para nuestro nene- le había dicho Crowley orgulloso, la primera vez que entraran juntos al cuarto.- Después de ver el cuarto tan lindo que hizo Adam, yo no podía ser menos y agregué algunas estrellas más al techo. ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, querido. Hasta a mí me gustaría dormir aquí.

Crowley mismo había acomodado los muebles, y todo lucía perfecto y funcional como planearan. La cuna, el closet de puertas corredizas, las dos cajoneras, hasta el tocador de corazones. La mesa y sillitas de niño también estaban en su sitio, junto con unos cuantos juguetes de madera que les obsequiara el sargento Shadwell, tras enterarse por madame Tracy de la verdad. Zira se había sorprendido mucho por el obsequio, pero el viejo fue muy claro.

-Jovencito, usted y su demonio me parecen dos sinvergüenzas que viven en pecado. Pero...un niño no debería ser culpado por los errores de sus padres, así que...

-Lo que el señor Shadwell quiere decir- había intervenido Tracy con una sonrisa- es que está feliz por tu embarazo y quiere felicitarte. ¿Por qué no le estrechas la mano?

"Tracy es fantástica. Ella y Shadwell lo son... ¿cuántos humanos de su edad se tomarían con tanto cariño el trabajo de obsequiarme cosas por mi maternidad?" pensó con ternura, acabándose el jugo. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y suspiró.

"Ya solo faltaría comprar la ropa de Castiel, sus objetos personales, pañales, talcos, mamaderas... Ana dijo que si no voy a amamantarlo, tendré que darle una leche infantil especial".

Se miró los pechos hinchados y enrojeció de inmediato. No sabía si tenía leche allí para su bebé, pero lo que sí sabía era que Crowley se los chupaba mucho, casi todas las noches; el recuerdo de su novio mamando lo que quizá era la fuente de alimento de su hijo lo perturbaba, y mucho. Tal vez, pensó abanicándose con la mano, debería decirle a Crowley que no lo hiciera más, y se limitara a gozar de otras partes de su cuerpo.

" Oh, justo que hablaba de él. Ahí está" se dijo al oír la puerta del departamento abrirse. En efecto a los pocos segundos el demonio apareció y lo hizo, como siempre, cargando un obsequio para él.

-¡Ángel, mira lo que te traje!- exclamó con una sonrisa enorme.- Un libro de cuentos con patitos en la tapa. ¿No es lindo? Mira, las páginas son troqueladas.

-Es muy bonito, querido.

-Oh, pero eso es para Castiel, para ti traje esto- agregó guiñándole el ojo y entregándole una caja de chocolates suizos.- No tienen licor, solo pasta de almendras y crema de chocolate dulce.

-¡Crowley, no te hubieras molestado! Esta marca es carísima, y me traes cajas casi a diario...

-¿Desde cuando me importa el dinero, ángel? Si se tata de ti, te compraría una fábrica de chocolates entera.- Con ternura le besó la frente y luego se agachó ante él para besarle la panza.- ¿Cómo está mi hijo adorado, eh? ¿Se mueve mucho hoy?

-Bastante- asintió el ángel dulcemente.- Lo puse a escuchar esa cajita musical que me regalaste, mientras descansaba, y se movió varias veces.

-Le gusta la música como a mí...- embobado, le besó la panza una última vez y luego volvió a levantarse para mirar a su novio a los ojos.- Bueno, voy a ducharme rápido y luego te haré la cena. ¿Qué quieres hoy? ¿Qué se te antoja?

-Mejor elige tú, querido, porque si soy yo, elegiré otra vez algo espantoso y calórico que me hará engordar tres kilos en una sola comida.

-¿Otra vez con eso, angelito?- preguntó el pelirrojo meneando la cabeza.- Ya lo hablamos, tú come lo que quieras y engorda tranquilo que lo de tu guardarropa tiene solución.

-¿Ah, sí? He estado tan ocupado últimamente que no he podido ir a ver a Tracy. No tengo ni idea de si ha podido coserme ropa, y me da vergüenza llamarla para preguntar por eso. No quiero presionarla.

-Yo la llamé hace un par de días y le hice unas sugerencias.

-¿Que hiciste qué?- exclamó espantado.

-Relájate, no hice ni dije nada malo. Sabía que este tema te traía preocupado, y quise poner mi granito de arena para solucionarlo.

Zira lo miró con aire un tanto reprobatorio pero al final suspiró y cedió, y lo siguió al cuarto para continuar la charla en lo que Crowley tomaba una toalla.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hablaron? ¿Debo ir a verla o ella vendrá aquí?

-Ya está todo arreglado. Tengo unas carpetas con dibujos de modelitos en el Bentley, es otra de las sorpresas que quería darte esta noche.

-¡Crowley! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto antes?

-¿Y cómo iba a ser una sorpresa si te lo decía? No eres divertido- se burló logrando sacarle una gran sonrisa y rematándolo con un beso en la nariz.- Hazme caso, relájate, lee un poco en lo que me baño y y luego cenaremos. Después te muestro las carpetas y verás que tu problema con el peso y la ropa tiene fácil solución.

(...)

Crowley se esmeró mucho esa noche: preparó una sopa de calabaza como entrada, ensalada de cebolla y tomates, estofado de ternera como plato principal, y un enorme y delicioso flan con caramelo como postre. Cuando veía a Zira de bajón por el asunto de su peso era cuando más se esforzaba en la cocina, porque quería que disfrutara como debía y no se preocupara por si engordaría más o menos. Ver los ojitos satisfechos de Zira ante aquellos manjares era un premio y un orgullo. Después del flan, ambos se sentaron en la sala con los pies cómodamente estirados, Zira reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Crowley. Después de unos minutos de silencio armonioso, el ángel sintió algo y se apresuró a decir:

-¡Querido, el bebé se está moviendo...! Rápido, tócame la panza- urgió entusiasmado. Crowley así lo hizo y su corazón volvió a agitarse al sentir el movimiento de Castiel, quien seguramente estaba de lo más feliz allí adentro. Los demonios no debían llorar, pero estuvo tentado de hacerlo. Cuando el movimiento cesó y apartó la mano, tomó así ángel por la mejilla y lo besó delicadamente.

-Es el milagro más hermoso que hemos hecho... ¿No crees?

-Sí.- Se removió un poco en su asiento y luego, con un suspiro, se desabrochó un botón más del pantalón.- Lo siento, me estaba cortando la circulación.

-Ah, cielos. Eres un angelito muy impaciente, ¿verdad? De acuerdo. Déjame ir un segundo a la cochera y te traeré lo que quieres- afirmó con ojos brillantes de malicia, yendo y volviendo en un segundo con una carpeta larga, al parecer llena de papeles.

-¿Eso es lo que te dio Tracy?

-Sí. De nuevo te pido disculpas si actué sin consultarte, pero has estado muy estresado y pensé que al menos podía encargarme yo de algo. Toma: Madame Tracy dijo que al fin está bastante desocupada de trabajo, así que si le das el visto bueno empezará mañana mismo a coserte la ropa.

Zira tomó la carpeta con aprecio por su amiga, y empezó a hojear los bocetos y modelitos para su futuro guardarropa de madre. Al cabo de unos segundos se había puesto pálido y se volvió hacia Crowley con la boca abierta.

-¡Pero... Crowley... esto es ropa de mujer! ¿Es una broma?

-Claro que no.¿Por qué te haría perder tiempo con una broma? Mira, aquí hay diseños muy bonitos y cómodos para que uses: vestidos amplios, faldas largas, suéteres de lana y blusas con mucho vuelo. Tracy incluso dijo que puede arreglarte unos zapatos sin taco muy cómodos para la vida en el campo.

-¡Crowley, por Dios! No puedo usar ropa de mujer. Es absurdo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con un simpleza que lo desarmó.

-Pues... pues, porque...

-Para empezar, no eres humano. No tienes género, puedes usar lo que te de la regalada gana en cuanto a ropa. Y aunque fueras humano, ¿a quién le importa si te pones un vestido o una falda? Te quedarán muy bien y estarás cómodo, y eso es todo lo que importa, ángel.

-Bueno... si lo pones así...- aún estaba sonrojado así que se calló unos momentos, mientras revisaba hoja por hoja los modelos que su amiga y Crowley habían pensado. Se sonrojó al imaginarse con una falda larga de volados, un suéter de tartán con cuello alto, uno de esos hermosos vestidos de embarazada con dibujos de flores y una cinta debajo del pecho. Cuando le tocó volver a mirar a su novio a los ojos estaba muy apenado, pero al mismo tiempo convencido. Cerró la carpeta y afirmó con un susurro que no era tan mala idea.

-Es todo precioso. Tal vez... tal vez funcione.

-Por supuesto que funcionará, Zira. Ya verás. Mañana mismo te llevaré a la casa de Tracy para que arreglen los detalles- dijo el demonio con una sonrisa profunda. No quería abrumar a Zira con más cambios, pero al ver toda esa ropa femenina se le ocurrió que era buena idea comprarle lencería a juego. Conocía sus medidas mejor que nadie: tal vez mientras él estaba en lo de Tracy podría darse una vuelta por el centro y comprarle la ropa interior más sexy que encontrara.

(...)

-¡Bueno, querido, que linda sorpresa me has dado! Pasa. El señor Crowley estaba seguro que aceptarías, así que me adelanté y compré varias telas.

-¡Oh, Tracy, qué vergüenza! Dije que sí, pero no sé si podré hacerlo. ¿Acaso no se verá muy extraño que un hombre como yo ande por el bosque vestido de mujer?

-¡Tonterías!- protestó enérgicamente la dama.- Te vas a ver precioso, angelical, como toda una madre. ¡Vamos, pongámonos manos a la obra! Tengo algunas muestras de botones y cierres. ¿Quieres ir eligiendo?

Aziraphale pasó una tarde divertida con su amiga decidiendo que materiales usar para su ajuar de embarazado, por lo que al llegar a la librería estaba de mucho mejor humor. Sin embargo, su rostro palideció al encontrarse dentro con un Gabriel de lo más alerta.

-Aziraphale... ¿Qué significa esa panza enorme? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zira todo feliz por sus vestidos y el metido de Gabriel arruinándole la tarde... caes mal, hijo, caes mal.
> 
> Sí, soy de las que ama ver a Aziraphale vestido de mujer. Desde lencería rosita con encajes hasta faldas largas vintage, desearía saber dibujar para hacer este tipo de fanarts. Como no sé, tendrá que quedar en texto nomás :D


	15. Capítulo 15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel descubre el secreto de Zira y Crowley. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en más con los futuros padres?

-Te hice una pregunta, Aziraphale. ¿A qué se debe semejante aumento de peso?- preguntó el arcángel Gabriel con escasa delicadeza, dando unos pasos hacia él y observándolo con ojos entrecerrados.- No es normal engordar así en tan poco tiempo. ¿Qué le has hecho a tu cuerpo?

-¡Nada... no le he hecho nada! ¿Qué le voy a hacer?- inquirió con una voz aguda y claramente temerosa, que solo hizo al arcángel acercarse más a él y tomarlo del brazo.

-Hay algo muy raro aquí. Hueles diferente.

-¡Es... es una colonia nueva!

-Y tu rostro también está distinto, más lleno y sonrosado- continuó casi en un murmullo.

-¡Figuraciones tuyas!

-Y... tus pechos parecen casi de mujer- musitó sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y estirando una mano para tocarlos. La reacción de Aziraphale fue instintiva y su mano se estampó sola contra la mejilla de Gabriel, que durante unos segundos se quedó descolocado. Después pareció volver en sí y lo miró furioso, apretándole más el brazo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme, Aziraphale? ¿Acaso la influencia de ese demonio te ha hecho perder la cabeza o qué?

-¡Ay! ¡Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño!

-Tú no...- en ese momento Castiel se giró dentro del vientre de su madre y el movimiento fue visible incluso desde el exterior, llamando tanto la atención de Gabriel como para soltarlo y mirarlo con ojos desorbitados. Zira, helado, empezó a temblar.

-¿Qué... fue... eso? ¿Qué tienes ahí dentro?

-Gabriel... no es nada, por favor, vete...

-¡O me dices que es eso o te vienes ya mismo conmigo al Cielo a darle cuentas a nuestra Señora!

Zira sintió ganas de llorar porque se sabía incapaz de defenderse; tan solo atinó a cubrirse la panza con ambos brazos, en un intento fútil por proteger a su hijo de la posible ira celestial. Gabriel recordó algo que había pasado meses atrás, algo sobre un libro de embarazos celestiales, y su cabeza hizo un enorme clic que lo llevó a señalarle el vientre con un gesto tembloroso.

-¿No me digas... no me digas que tú... estás...?

-¡¡GABRIEL!!- gritó una voz enfurecida desde la puerta: al igual que la última vez, Crowley había aparecido justo a tiempo para salvar a su ángel, y no dudó en arrojar las bolsas que cargaba al suelo para correr hacia él transformado en serpiente gigante y atraparlo por los pies, alzando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿QUÉ TE DIJE SOBRE VENIR A MOLESTAR A MI ÁNGEL? ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO VOLVIERAS A METERTE CON ÉL O TE LAS VERÍAS CONMIGO, MISERABLE SACO DE PLUMAS!

-¡Quita tus escamas inmundas de mi cuerpo, serpiente infernal!- bramó Gabriel indignado.

-¡Gabriel, por favor, vete!- rogó Zira llorando y tocando a Crowley para evitar que golpeara al arcángel.- ¡Crowley, déjalo! ¡Déjalo, no quiero tener problemas!

-¿Cómo que déjalo? ¿Después de que osara hacerte llorar en tu estado?- siseó enojadísimo.

-¿Cuál estado?- intervino Gabriel con sus ojos violeta relampagueando.- ¿Estás en estado, Aziraphale? ¡Confiesa ahora y ahórrate más problemas!

Zira no pudo soportar más la presión y asintió, pero al mismo tiempo perdió el equilibrio y Crowley debió volver a su forma humana para agarrarlo y ayudarlo a sentarse. Tenía muchas ganas de matar a Gabriel, pero lo primero era ocuparse de la salud de su ángel. Gabriel, aún exaltado por el enfrentamiento con el demonio pelirrojo, solo los miraba con una mezcla de emociones muy fuertes dentro suyo.

-Gabriel... estoy esperando un hijo- admitió con manos temblorosas, procurando limpiarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras Crowley lo abrazaba.- Crowley y yo llevamos nuestro amor al terreno físico, así que he quedado encinta.

El arcángel respiró profundo.- ¿De cuanto estás?

-Cuatro meses y medio.

Volvió a respirar profundo para calmarse, pues a pesar del impacto de la noticia no deseaba hacerle daño al ángel o a su hijo. Cuando sintió que podía hablar sin gritar lo hizo.- Es decir que hace casi cinco meses que sabes que estás embarazado y no dijiste nada. ¿Acaso pensabas ocultarlo para siempre?

-No, te juro que no. ¡Yo solo... solo quería...!

-Ya va, ángel, no llores más, no le des el gusto a éste- intervino Crowley.- Oye tú, idiota. Si mi ángel y yo vamos a ser padres es asunto nuestro, no de ustedes. Somos libres para tener todos los hijos que queramos, así que no te metas.

-¡Por supuesto que es asunto del Cielo también!- objetó Gabriel fulminándolo con la mirada.- Los embarazos celestiales son milagros muy poco frecuentes, por lo que cuando suceden la Diosa debe ser la primera en saberlo. Ella debe decidir el futuro de ese ángel, aunque claro... si el hijo es tuyo no será un ángel puro, pero de todas formas...

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices de mi hijo- amenazó cerrando los puños y conteniendo las ganas de asesinarlo con ellos.- Tu Diosa y todo tu bando pueden besarme el trasero. Nadie más que Zira y yo tenemos derecho a decidir el futuro del niño.

-¡Blasfemo! Aziraphale, haz que tu novio se comporte o no respondo de mí.

Zira estaba tan asustado que por unos segundos temió no poder reaccionar. Sin embargo, en ese momento Crowley le apoyó una mano en el vientre, y eso le recordó el bonito momento de la noche anterior, después de la cena. ¿Por qué querían entrometerse si técnicamente él era otro caído? No, no lo permitiría. Nadie les quitaría a su hijo.

-¿Y bien, Aziraphale?

-Dile a la Diosa que estoy embarazado si quieres. Pero no iré contigo al Cielo, ni ahora ni nunca, a menos que ella misma me llame.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- tronó Gabriel furioso pero sin lograr amedrentarlo esta vez. Zira, a pesar del miedo que sentía, se mantuvo firme en su declaración.

-Me atrevo porque no tienes derecho a hablarme así. No soy más tu subordinado. Soy un ángel libre y bendecido por la Señora para vivir aquí en la Tierra, con Crowley, como una pareja, así que no dejaré que me atropelles y me digas qué hacer con mi hijo.

-Sabía que ese noviazgo te corrompería del todo a la larga. ¡Pero está bien! No te llevaré conmigo ni te castigaré por tu insolencia. Pero ten por seguro que pondré todo esto en conocimiento de nuestra Señora, y tendrás que rendirle cuentas tarde o temprano. Tu hijo es un milagro, y ella debe verlo para poder...

-Para poder nada- se metió Crowley.- No pensábamos ocultarlo para siempre, pero que quede claro que es nuestro hijo, nuestro, no de la Diosa ni de nadie más. Se lo mostraremos si quiere, pero no se lo llevarán a ninguna parte sin nosotros. Díselo a Ella. Para poder sacarnos al niño tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. 

-Volveré- los amenazó Gabriel antes de esfumarse y dejar otra vez su estela angelical por toda la librería. Crowley y Zira se quedaron abrazados unos momentos en silencio, todavía demasiado impactados como para moverse de su lugar o hablar. Pareció pasar una eternidad hasta que se miraron y se besaron despacio, una vez, dos veces, tres, cinco. Crowley lo llenó de besos y caricias en el pelo hasta que los temblores del rubio cesaron del todo, y pudo hablar con relativa normalidad.

-Vámonos a casa, querido. Vámonos...

-Ya mismo, ángel.

Condujo rápido pero respetando las normas de tránsito, pensando durante todo el trayecto en lo indignado que estaba, una vez más, con el comportamiento de Gabriel. ¿Por qué los ángeles solían portarse de forma tan mezquina y autoritaria, como si ellos mismos fueran dioses? Era cierto, y lo habían sabido siempre, que deberían rendirle cuentas a la Suprema por ese bebé, pero eso no justificaba la invasión de su espacio y su intimidad, y el maltrato hacia el pobre Aziraphale, cuyo embarazo avanzado le quitaba las energías mágicas que pudiera precisar para defenderse. Sí, ya habían comprobado que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los milagros del ángel eran cada vez más débiles; Aziraphale mismo llegó a la conclusión de que toda su magia se estaba almacenando en su cuerpo para nutrir y cuidar a Castiel durante la gestación. Con una mueca impaciente se prometió que defendería a su familia él solo, usando sus propios poderes. Él se bastaba y sobraba para tener a raya a todo ese ejército de palurdos celestiales.

-Recuéstate tranquilo, ángel- lo invitó una vez hubieron llegado, arreglando sus almohadas y quitándole los zapatos.- Te voy a preparar un té calentito y comenzaré a arreglar nuestras cosas para mudarnos enseguida a Tadfield.

-¿Qué?- musitó el rubio saliendo del trance.- Pero... aún quedan muchas cosas por organizar, la librería, el ajuar del niño, decidir qué llevaremos...

-No importa, yo me ocuparé de todo. No vamos a quedarnos aquí para que ese arcángel de mierda nos esté fastidiando a cada rato.- Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y le dijo a su ángel, con seguridad:- Tú tranquilo, Aziraphale. No dejaré que les pase nada malo a ti o a nuestro hijo, tendrán que pasar por sobre el fuego del infierno si quieren ponerles un dedo encima.

-No creo que Gabriel pueda hacer nada por sí solo, pero la Diosa...

-¿Se lo contará hoy mismo como amenazó, verdad?

-Sí, por supuesto.- Suspiró y extendió la mano para que Crowley se la apretara, cosa que el demonio hizo.- No sé como se lo tomará Ella, en realidad no creo que con ira, pero igual tengo miedo. ¿Crees que en Tadfield estaremos a salvo, o también allí irán a buscarnos?

-Al final irán, pero te repito, no lo harán en contra de nuestra voluntad.

-¿Me das un abrazo, querido?

-Por supuesto, mi amor.

-¿Y un beso?

Crowley sonrió.- Eso no debes ni preguntarlo.

El calor de sus besos, de sus caricias sensuales en las caderas y las piernas, todo eso lo hizo olvidar por un buen rato sus problemas. Crowley se esmeró al máximo para excitarlo y al poco rato Zira gemía debajo suyo, extasiado con la forma en que le desabrochaba la camisa para ocuparse de sus pechos. Su punto débil, que envió fuertes escalofríos por sus extremidades a medida que el demonio se los chupaba.

-¡Crowley, querido...! No... ahí no... ¡ah!

-¿Por qué no? Si te encanta...- susurró, sosteniendo el pecho izquierdo en la mano y dándole lamidas inocentes mientras hablaba.- Y a mí también me encanta, es tan delicioso...

-Pero Castiel se alimentará de ellos- adujo muerto de pena. Crowley parpadeó y sonrió encantado, bajando más la voz para decirle al oído:

-No hay problema por eso, ángel. No me importa tener que compartirlos con mi hijo.

-¡Crowley, qué atrevido!

Sus risitas eran música para el pelirrojo, quien continuó dándole placer con su lengua hasta que Aziraphale se puso duro y lo invitó a aliviarlo. En ningún momento durante o después mencionó a Gabriel, o a la Diosa, o al peligro que rondaba sobre sus cabezas. Cuando terminaron de gozar, parecía más cómodo y se acostó con mansedumbre en lo que él se volvía a levantar para hacerle el té que le había prometido. La mudanza era un hecho, y a ver quien se atrevía a interrumpir su paraíso privado para tocar a su bebé.

-Le diré a Madame Tracy que envíe los paquetes con tu ropa a Tadfield en cuanto los tenga- empezó a decir antes de ver que Zira se había dormido. Entonces volvió a salir del cuarto en silencio y lo dejó tranquilo, admirando una vez más lo bello que era mientras dormía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Declaro inaugurada la temporada de odiar a Gabriel :)
> 
> No es que realmente importe, ustedes saben tan bien como yo que esto es un fanfic fluffy y por lo tanto ni Zira ni el bebé están en riesgo. Pero aún así le quedan como cuatro meses y pico de embarazo, y el no saber qué decidirá la Diosa puede llegar a ponerlo bastante nervioso. A Crowley no: él realmente sería capaz de escupir fuego a la cara de la Creadora si fuera necesario para defender a su familia.


	16. Capítulo 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zira y Crowley se mudan por fin a Tadfield, donde tienen un agradable respiro de sus preocupaciones.

Gabriel los había amenazado conque esa noche recibirían noticias, pues de seguro la Diosa los mandaría llamar enseguida y no tendrían como escapar. Sin embargo, no pasó nada, ni esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni al otro día, cuando por fin llegaron a Tadfield después de completar sus preparativos y dejar el departamento y la librería a buen recaudo. Aziraphale se dejó caer en una silla de jardín completamente desconcertado, pero a la vez con un alivio enorme que se transformó en sonrisas a medida que pasaban los minutos.

-Crowley, ¿te das cuenta que si la Diosa no nos mandó a buscar es porque no está molesta? Esta paz tiene que significar algo bueno. ¡Estoy seguro!

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- asintió Crowley, igualmente aliviado de que la Diosa los hubiera dejado en paz.- Si hubiera querido castigarnos por estar esperando un hijo lo habría hecho enseguida, y sin embargo aquí estamos. ¡Ja! Me gustaría saber como se lo tomó Gabriel. ¡El imbécil estaba tan convencido que nos llevaría al Cielo de las orejas que ahora debe estar realmente furioso!

Zira volvió a reír, y se levantó para regresar a la cabaña a empezar a desempacar. Habrían podido hacerlo con la magia de Crowley en un minuto, pero ambos estaban de muy buen humor y prefirieron hacerlo a la manera humana. Crowley se encargó de descargar sus plantas, las cajas repletas de libros de Zira, y los efectos más grandes y pesados como su especialísima máquina de hacer café, que cuidaba con ojo de halcón. El ángel en cambio se encargó de acomodar los efectos personales tales como ropa y artículos de tocador, que por cierto no eran pocos, pero hacerlo le proporcionó una muy cálida sensación hogareña. Crowley era coqueto y tenía multitud de implementos para cuidar su pelo y su rostro, incluyendo lociones importadas para después de afeitarse y costosas secadoras. Él, por otra parte, no era nada vanidoso y contaba sólo con jabones hidratantes y perfumes de flores, muchos de los cuales eran regalos de su novio. Después de llenar su baño privado, regresó al cuarto y abrió una valija pequeña en donde había guardado las cosas de Castiel.

-Ángel, ¿no has visto mi...? Oh- se interrumpió al verlo embobado con un babero celeste en las manos, uno que ellos mismos habían comprado días atrás. Se acercó y se sentó en el suelo junto a él, apoyándose delicadamente sobre su panza y sonriendo.- ¿Quieres que guardemos juntos las cosas de Castiel? ¿O quieres mirarlas un rato más?

-Yo... solo un ratito más- pidió emocionado al tomar una manta tejida por él mismo con alegres dibujos de rombos verdes y rosas.- Al fin y al cabo no necesitaremos estas cosas hasta dentro de cuatro meses, y yo quiero verlas ahora.

-Te entiendo. Ya solo nos falta comprar su ropa, ¿no es emocionante?

-¿Cómo haremos con eso, Crowley?

-Iremos a comprar su ropita como cualquier otra pareja, por supuesto.

-¿Eh? Pero... ¿y nuestra idea de pasar desapercibidos?

-Que queramos pasar desapercibidos no significa que viviremos encerrados en esta cabaña por cuatro meses- contestó Crowley como si fuera obvio.- Podemos tomarnos alguna que otra tarde para seguir completando el ajuar, ni modo que Gabriel nos mande a seguir, ¿o no?

-Bueno... sí, tienes razón. ¿Pero como evitaré llamar la atención?

Crowley rió y le pidió disculpas por anticipado, risueño.- Ángel, recuerda que estarás vestido de mujer. A eso puedo agregarle una pequeña transformación y listo, pasarás por una preciosa y rubicunda futura madre. Mi bella y tierna esposa.

-¡Crowley!- lo regañó el ángel ruborizado.- ¿Acaso quieres convertirme en mujer del todo? ¿Es uno de tus fetiches? ¡Sabes que soy muy vergonzoso para...!

-Zira, Zira, ¡cálmate, mi amor! Solo lo decía a los efectos de poder salir de vez en cuando sin que tu embarazo alerte a las personas. Si te disfrazas de mujer, podríamos hacerlo. 

En realidad era una buena idea, pero tener que pasar por mujer lo ponía nervioso. Sí, que técnicamente no era un hombre, pero de todas formas. Para cubrir su confusión agarró los baberos que había estado admirando y los llevó al cuarto de Castiel, mientras Crowley iba detrás suyo y le llevaba el resto de las cosas. Disfrutaron de un momento muy lindo guardando todos esos objetos, y sin que lo notara retomó el tema de las compras, pues con panza o sin ella quería elegir el vestuario de su hijo o hija y quería hacerlo pronto.

-Si es necesario dejaré que me transformes en mujer, pero quiero ir de tiendas a elegirle los monos, capitas, escarpines y demás cosas que precisará. Los niños crecen muy rápido por lo que tengo entendido, así que harán falta muchas prendas.

-Vamos a hacer como ya hicimos antes, anotemos una lista. Realmente no sabemos que será, así que compraremos un poco de todo: ropa de niño y de niña, adornos para el cabello, sombreritos, de todo.

-¿Te imaginas un vestidito blanco con alitas en la espalda?- preguntó Zira enternecido.

-Y un abrigo con capucha y cuernos de demonio- añadió Crowley guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Disfraces? Podríamos hacerle fotos para llenar un álbum de recuerdos.

La pareja siguió debatiendo hasta que oyeron pasos en la entrada, y Anathema y Newt se hicieron presentes con sendas sonrisas de ánimo. Anathema dio un gran abrazo a Zira y Newton estrechó la mano de Crowley, y luego se sentaron todos en la sala.

-¡Discúlpennos por caerles así de sorpresa, pero no pudimos esperar! En cuanto sentí sus auras, le dije a Newt que apurara a Dick Turpin y aquí estamos.

-No te disculpes, linda, ¡nos encanta recibir a los amigos! ¿Verdad?

-Si son gente de confianza como ellos, claro que nos encanta.

-¡Tenemos que hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida!- exclamó Ana al ver las cajas de la mudanza.- Ya son oficialmente residentes de Tadfield. ¡Oh, Adam estará tan contento!

-Espera, Anita, ¿no crees que los chicos estarán muy cansados para recibir gente en su primer día?

-Claro, pero yo decía de organizar una fiesta en nuestra casa. ¿Les gustaría?- preguntó al rubio.

-¡Sí, por supuesto! Tú cocinas muy rico, Newt... no tanto como Crow, pero aún así muy bien- añadió divertido al ver la expresión celosa de Crowley.

-Todo arreglado, entonces- sentenció Anathema.- Los dejaremos tranquilos para que sigan con lo suyo, y esta noche a las nueve cena en casa. ¿Los podemos ayudar en algo antes de irnos?

-No, querida, está bien así. Solo avísale a Adam al pasar por su casa. Crowley y yo vamos a seguir instalándonos.

Ana aceptó esa versión pero por dentro rió a más no poder. Había visto la forma en la que Crowley y Zira se miraban, y entendió que "instalarse" era una forma educada de decir que estarían toda la tarde retozando en el cuarto como conejitos.

(...)

En efecto, después de ocuparse de vaciar las cajas y dejar todo más o menos ordenado, la pareja inefable se metió en su cuarto para amarse lenta y dulcemente. Zira lo gozaba demasiado como para quejarse, de modo que no volvió a usar como excusa su embarazo y se rindió al placer de hacer el amor con Crowley. El demonio lo servía bien y con notable entusiasmo, porque no solo era delicioso sino que había notado que sus encuentros sexuales relajaban mucho al ángel, algo más que importante después de su encontronazo con Gabriel. Sin amenazas de por medio y con la Diosa brillando por su ausencia, ambos podían concentrarse en los placeres de la vida conyugal.

-¡Crowley, cariño, así! ¡Bésame más, por favor!

-Qué goloso... de acuerdo, cierra los ojitos así no te da pena- contestó con humor mientras se agachaba a besar su vientre mientras sus manos se ocupaban de pesarle los pechos.- Cada vez más grandes. Demonios, tal vez no te deje amamantar a Castiel y me los quede para mí solo...

-¡Crowley, por el amor de Dios!- exclamó el ángel escandalizado.- ¡No digas esas cosas tan obscenas! Tú... solo...- gimió con ganas.- Solo sigue besándome, y deja mis pechos en paz.

-Mmm... tus deseos son órdenes, mi ángel...

Crowley disfrutó de poseerlo de costado, la posición más cómoda para Zira ahora que su panza le pesaba mucho, pero decidió que la próxima vez lo convencería de montarlo. Zira se negaba alegando que con su gordura lo lastimaría si se le sentaba arriba, pero eso a él no le importaba. De hecho, quería sentir al rubio encima suyo, aplastándolo. Quería sentir a Aziraphale en toda su gloria, sin importarle si pesaba mucho o muchísimo. Mientras imaginaba esa deliciosa escena, su deseo aumentó y acabó generosamente con un gran suspiro.

-Crowley... mi querido...

-Vaya, mira esto, ángel. Hoy sacaste más que nunca- exclamó eufórico al tocarle las piernas y encontrarlas llenas de fluido angelical, el cual era dulce y rico.- ¿Puedo?

Aziraphale enrojeció como siempre que Crowley le proponía eso, pero no se negó. Gimió de forma continua a medida que su novio lo limpiaba con su lengua, bebiendo hasta la última gota de sus fluidos y poniéndolo tan cachondo que sus alas volvieron a salirse y aletearon como locas sobre ellos. Crowley sonrió, rozándole algunas plumas y preguntando:

-¿Quieres otra ronda, precioso?

-No, por favor... Necesito tiempo para reponerme para la cena- argumentó Zira jadeando, con sus alas todavía estremeciéndose.- Cielos, espero que Adam pueda arreglar esto. Si quiero hacer paseos y compras contigo no puedo arriesgarme a que esto pase de repente y me delate, sería terrible. No quiero buscarme más problemas.

Crowley se sintió mal por no poder arreglarlo él mismo, pero de inmediato se repuso y se levantó como siempre para que el ángel descansara un poco. No importaba quien lo ayudara, en tanto lo hiciera y Aziraphale fuera libre para pasearse por ahí. Al parecer, la Diosa no tenía mucho interés en castigarlos: entonces, sería un pecado no aprovecharlo.

(...)

Aquella noche Newton se esmeró y preparó una cena grandiosa, digna de la realeza: tenía que ser abundante y nutritiva, decidió Anathema, pues Zira estaba ahora comiendo por dos, y no se arriesgarían a dejarlo con hambre. Ella misma se encargó de comprar buenos vinos para los adultos y gaseosas para los niños, pues todos los Ellos habían confirmado su asistencia. Con luces de Navidad como decoración y un rico aroma inundando toda la casa, la fiesta se bienvenida fue todo un éxito.

-Gracias a todos por reunirse hoy aquí por nosotros... estoy seguro que seremos muy felices- aseguró Zira tomando la mano de Crowley por debajo de la mesa.- Tadfield es un lugar increíble.

-Oye, Zira, si llegas a tener algún problema me avisas, ¿sí?- ofreció Adam con seguridad, cruzando miradas con los Ellos.- Si Gabriel o alguien intenta hacerte algo, solo dime y lo pondremos en su lugar enseguida. ¿Verdad?

-Claro que sí- secundó Pepper chocando los puños.- Y pobre de ellos si los veo rondando el pueblo, se arrepentirán de haber nacido.

-Niños, son todos muy amables, pero por el momento no será necesario. No hemos vuelto a saber nada de nadie del Cielo, y eso en sí mismo es una buena noticia.

-¿Y el infierno no los ha contactado?- preguntó Anathema.- Se me hace raro que no lo sepan, quiero decir, Gabriel y Beelzebub son bastante cercanos.

-Quizás le dijo- comentó Crowley.- Pero dudo que a lord Beelz le importe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Al infierno le importará saber que viene en camino un bebé mitad ángel mitad demonio? Tal vez sí, tal vez no... el tiempo lo dirá.


	17. Capítulo 17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel y Beelz, pese a sus diferencias, comparten un momento juntos de confesiones y desahogos.

Beelzebub detestaba mostrar sus emociones, pero le fue imposible no reaccionar ante lo que Gabriel le estaba diciendo. Con cuidado dejó su vaso de whisky sobre la barra del bar y levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Crowley embarazó al ángel?- murmuró con el tono bajo de quien no podía creerlo.- ¿Y desde hace meses lo mantienen en secreto?

-Exactamente eso- afirmó el arcángel Gabriel, pidiéndole al barman otro trago de frutas. No le gustaba comer ni beber, pero desde que supiera aquella noticia los nervios lo tenían demasiado alterado como para soportarlo sobrio.- ¡Aziraphale está de cinco meses ya! No me explico como hicieron para ocultarlo por tanto tiempo, ¡es inaudito! Aún así, cumplí con mi deber de decirle a la Diosa, ¿y qué crees que Ella me dijo?

-¡No me importa en lo absoluto lo que dijo esa presumida que tienes por jefe!- lo interrumpió Beelz de mal modo.- Lo que me importa es saber como pasó esto. ¿Cómo diablos pasó?

-Oh... si te refieres a la... "técnica", por así decirlo, pues...

-Ve al grano, arcángel.

-Está bien, mira, el asunto es así. Existe algo llamado embarazos celestiales. Los ángeles pueden gestar un hijo si mantienen una relación amorosa y... eh... íntima... muy íntima...

-¡Sexual, puritano de mierda!- gritó Beelz irritado. Gabriel se cubrió la cara por la vergüenza de verse mirados por la gente y asintió, bebiendo un poco más.

-Sí, sexual. Si un ángel y su pareja se aman y tienen relaciones sexuales, el ángel puede quedar embarazado. Supongo que así es como pasó, mal que me pese, esos dos se aman...

Beelzebub respiró hondo e hizo una seña al barman para que le sirviera otro whisky, y mientras tanto dio su opinión.- Evidentemente se aman. Fueron capaces de traicionarnos por eso. Entonces, ahora sí, ¿qué dijo tu jefa sobre el asunto? Un bebé hibrído es algo sumamente inusual. Dudo que se haya tomado a bien que alguien usurpe su trabajo de hacedora de milagros.

-¡Pues todo lo contrario!- explotó Gabriel golpeando la barra, llamando ahora él la atención de los presentes.- Se puso tan contenta que decretó una semana de asueto para todos los ángeles, y creó arcoiris simultáneos en todos los países del mundo. ¡Todavía no lo puedo creer!

-Nahh... ¿en serio? O sea, ¿en serio se puso tan feliz?- preguntó Beelz tan sorprendido como repentinamente divertido, pues la cara de espanto de Gabriel era todo un poema.

-¡Sí! Me interrogó como media hora, queriendo saber todos los detalles. Que de cuanto estaba Aziraphale, si había experimentado antojos, si ya sabía si el bebé es no binario como ellos. ¿Le hacía falta ayuda milagrosa para los chequeos? Que no se hiciera problema, que ella pondría a sus mejores ángeles médicos para que lo cuidaran durante todo el embarazo y después también.

-¡Ah, bueno! Se lo tomó en serio. ¿No te ordenó que le llevaras una canastita con regalos también?

-Sí, claro. Flores, globos, chocolates, ositos de goma, caramelos, barritas de maní, y todo tipo de golosinas humanas... al parecer el embarazo provoca hambre y quiso asegurarse que Zira estuviera bien provisto. Fui a buscarlo a la librería, y a su departamento, y no está. Ni él ni ese engendro de Crowley. No están, se fueron y no puedo sentir su rastro por ninguna parte.

-¿Y entonces?

-Tuve que volver al Cielo y soportar una reprimenda de la Señora por haberlo arruinado todo- lloriqueó Gabriel.- No por las golosinas, eso no sería nada, pero me acusó de haber asustado tanto a Zira que él huyó con el bebé sin saber que ella desea ser su madrina.

-¿Por qué se lo contaste, tonto?- se burló Beelz.- Le hubieras dicho otra cosa para que no se notara que fue tu actitud lo que los llevó a marcharse.

-¡No puedo mentirle a la Diosa!- exclamó el arcángel escandalizado.- Y aún si lo intentara Ella sabría que miento, así que no es una opción. De cualquier forma, ahora me ha pedido que los encuentre y los lleve a su lado para felicitarlos. Quiere asegurarse que estén bien, que no les falte nada, que el bebé nazca con todas las comodidades posibles. Y si no lo hago pronto, no quiero ni pensar en el castigo que me dará.

-Que puedo decir... te desearía buena suerte, pero la verdad no me importa que suerte corras.

-¡Beelzy, podrías ser un poco amable al menos esta vez!

-No me digas Beelzy con esa confianza, estúpido- exigió el príncipe de las moscas mirándolo con dureza.- Además, mi amabilidad o falta de ella no cambiará nada las cosas para ti. Sigues en problemas, y te sugeriría que dejes los tragos para ponerte a buscar a Aziraphale y Crowley. Quien sabe a dónde habrán huido, o que planean hacer con ese niño.

-¿Crees que lo usarán contra nosotros?

-¡Por Satanás, eres más tonto de lo que pareces! ¿No aprendiste nada de los sucesos del año pasado? Esos dos no quieren declararle la guerra al Infierno y al Cielo, solo quieren vivir tranquilos como humanos, y tener una familia humana normal. Pero si viene un bebé híbrido en camino, no deberían esconderse por el miedo al castigo.

-Ey, ¿y desde cuando dices cosas tan amables? ¿Acaso te interesa el bienestar ajeno?

-Soy un poco más inteligente que tú. Solo un poco- remarcó con sarcasmo.- Crowley y Aziraphale podrían ser un peligro, superaron todas las barreras de lo posible y eludieron a la Muerte. Te consta. ¿En verdad quieres tenerlos como enemigos en lugar de mostrarles amabilidad y asegurarte que jamás quieran tomar revancha contra nosotros por lo que pasó durante los juicios?

-Oh... oh, bueno, dicho así...- por su tono era obvio que no lo había pensado, y Beelz volvió a bufar con desprecio por su lentitud.

-Esas cosas se piensan antes, idiota. Pero bueno, ya lo arruinaste y ahora solo te queda arreglarlo. Mueve a tus ángeles y busca a nuestros fugitivos parea pedirles disculpas.

-Oh, cielos. Si no lo logro la Diosa me matará... ¿Y de su lado? ¿Acaso a Lucifer no le molesta que los que arruinaron sus planes vayan a tener un hijo?

-Se fue de vacaciones y me dejó a mí al mando. Y como representante del Infierno te digo que no me molesta, al contrario, me alegra. Crowley podrá ser un traidor, pero un bebé demonio es un buen augurio para nosotros.- Al decirlo se puso un poco colorado, y Gabriel estuvo a punto de hacer un chiste que por suerte pudo reprimir.- Prefiero hacerme su amigo y seguir de cerca el crecimiento del niño, que estar lejos y llevarme una fea sorpresa en el futuro.

-¿Tú también los buscarás?

-Claro. Y apuesto a que puedo encontrarlos antes que tú.

(...)

Aziraphale llegó a su sexto mes de embarazo feliz, animado y lleno de energía. No habían recibido más visitas de Gabriel, y solo eso era un motivo de celebración.

Adam había usado sus poderes para ocultar la presencia de ambos en Tadfield, en el caso de que los ángeles o los demonios los estuvieran buscando. También lo había ayudado a disminuir sus síntomas celestiales, lo que incluía tapar sus alas y sellar su forma verdadera. Aquello último lo había hecho brincar del susto, cuando una mañana se levantó y al ponerse frente al espejo se viera con varios pares de ojos. Crowley había ido corriendo a la casa del Anticristo, a rogarle que hiciera algo antes que Zira entrara en pánico y se descorporizara.

-Así que esta es tu forma verdadera... ¡tranquilo, Zira, yo me ocupo!

-Ohh Dios... ¡Lo único que me faltaba!- gimió el ángel más tarde, una vez que Adam lo hubo sellado y dejado con un solo par de ojos como correspondía.- Sería espantoso que alguien me viera así, peor que verme las alas. ¿Y si un día despierto y me convierto en un ángel primigenio otra vez? ¿Qué le pasaría a Castiel?

-Tú tranquilo que no pasará. Me asegurarse de mantener a raya tus síntomas para que no tengas que vivir encerrado en la cabaña todo el tiempo.

En efecto, Adam cumplió su palabra y no volvió a experimentar más síntomas de embarazo que no fueran los normales de las humanas. Algún mareo ocasional, sueño, antojos. Según Anathema los antojos sucedían al principio, pero evidentemente él los tendría hasta el último momento. Crowley iba todas las mañanas al pueblo y le compraba tartas, pastelitos, frutas con caramelo, pasteles y muchas otras cosas deliciosas. Una tarde de viernes apareció cargado de cajas y bolsas de la panadería y las sirvió junto con dos tipos de té, para que pudiera tomarlo a gusto con Anathema y Madame Tracy, que estaba de visita.

-Tardaste mucho, querido... ¿sucedió algo?

-Noo, ¿qué va a suceder? Es solo que había muchos clientes delante mío y tuve que esperar.

-¿No les dije que Crowley está más amable que nunca?- comentó Aziraphale orgulloso a sus amigas, mientras el demonio iba a la cocina a preparar más té.- Creo que es la influencia de este lugar, que lo está haciendo más gentil.

Crowley le sonrió como tonto y procuró que no notara su culpa, pues de ninguna manera él perdería el tiempo siendo amable con desconocidos; si había tardado era simplemente porque había tenido que borrar la memoria de toda la panadería, después de haber afirmado sin tapujos que sus compras eran para complacer los antojos de su esposo. No quería admitir que había cometido un fallo tan elemental.

"Tendré que vigilar el doble mi lengua. ¡Pero es que es tan difícil no alardear del embarazo de mi ángel! Si pudiera hasta lo publicaba en los diarios".

-¿Querido, oíste eso?

-¿Mh? ¿El qué?

-Dije que traje algunos regalitos para Aziraphale- intervino Madame Tracy, guiñando un ojo.- Sabía que lo estaba esperando, así que traje las primeras prendas para que se pruebe: dos vestidos de embarazada y dos pares de chatitas a juego.

-¡Oh, Tracy, muchas gracias!- exclamó el ángel dejando su taza emocionado.

-Pensé en traer más cosas, pero no hice a tiempo. Así que envolví los vestidos que pensé más te gustarían, y las chatitas que arreglé yo misma para que puedas andar cómodo por el jardín. También te traje algunos adornos para el cabello y collares.

-¡Es más de lo que merezco!- musitó Zira lagrimeando y tomando las cajas que le ofrecía su amiga. El primer vestido era blanco con dibujos de flores rosas, y una cinta de raso debajo del pecho. El segundo era de bambula verde agua y llegaba hasta el piso, ligero como una nube.

-Son muy frescos, te vendrán geniales para esta época- aseguró la dama. Zira los contempló maravillado y luego observó las chatitas, unos zapatitos completamente planos, un par rosa y otro celeste, con flores de adorno en la punta. Se veían cómodos por demás, y el mismo Crowley lo animó a cambiarse sin demora.

-Ve al cuarto a cambiarte, ángel. Así podremos ver lo bien que te queda.

Aziraphale se sintió nerviosísimo al bajar las escaleras con esos atavíos tan poco tradicionales: el vestido blanco le quedaba perfecto, ajustaba su pecho con dos tirantes firmes y la falda era lo bastante amplia como para que al girar volara. Las chatitas rosas eran mucho más cómodas que sus zapatos habituales, y la vincha rosa con perlitas de adorno en su cabello le daba un aire todavía más angelical.

-Zira, mi amor... ¡estás precioso!

-¿Te gusta mucho, querido?

\- Estoy impactado. Jamás creí que hubiera una belleza en ti que no hubiera visto antes. Pero por lo visto me equivoqué.- Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a sentarse a su lado y le besó la mejilla.- Todavía hay mucha más belleza tuya para descubrir, y eso es algo que me emociona como no te imaginas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel en problemas, Beelz burlándose de él, Crowley romántico, Zira con vestidos adorables... estoy enamorada de mi propia creación 😊😊


	18. Capítulo 18.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zira y Crowley salen de compras, buscando la ropa perfecta para su hijo.

Aziraphale se miró muchísimo al espejo antes de salir de la cabaña aquel sábado: iría con Crowley a Londres a comprar ropa para Castiel, y quería asegurarse de lucir perfecto para tal evento. El demonio le había dicho que se tomara todo el tiempo necesario.

Tracy le había enviado el resto de su ropa y accesorios, y por primera vez en su vida sintió que disfrutaba pecar de vanidad. Cada camisa, falda y vestido era un primor y una muestra de la habilidad de su amiga con la costura, y todas las mañanas dedicaba mucho tiempo a como combinar las prendas. Anathema, bendita ella, le dio algunos consejos muy útiles.

-Ángel, cariño, ¿estás listo?

-Sí... ya bajo, querido.

Crowley revisaba sus bolsillos a ver si tenía las llaves y la billetera a mano, pero se olvidó por completo de eso en cuanto vio a Aziraphale bajando las escaleras, ya cambiado para salir: llevaba una falda tableada color rojo oscuro hasta las rodillas, muy coqueta; una camiseta blanca de mangas largas y cuello alto, elástica y cómoda, con un buen sujetador debajo regalo de Crowley (que aunque le daba vergüenza usar, era sumamente útil). Unas delicadas chatitas rojas con rosas de adorno completaban el atuendo, además de un bolso tejido blanco y beige muy femenino, y un collar con forma de moñito. El demonio no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra ante tanta hermosura, ya que a pesar de llevar un par de días viéndolo vestir con ropa femenina, era la primera vez que usaba un atuendo completo, con ropa interior incluida, la cual hasta entonces había evitado por vergüenza. Aziraphale notó la mirada de interés de Crowley y se sonrojó.

-¿Qué... qué te parece? ¿Es muy llamativo?

-No... mi ángel, para nada... ¡estás radiante! Me has dejado sin habla...

-Crowley, que exagerado- murmuró el rubio apenado. Al mirar hacia abajo volvió a contemplar su amplio busto enfundado en un coqueto sostén blanco de encaje, y dio un respingo.- ¿Me veo muy raro con esto puesto? No estaba seguro de usarlo pero no me queda de otra, me pesan mucho los pechos y sin sujetador se notarían demasiado.

-¡TE QUEDA ESPLÉNDIDO!- exclamó Crowley con voz repentinamente aguda y una sonrisa muy poco decente, mientras estiraba la mano para tocarlo.- Y es mejor que lo uses además, no me gustaría que otras personas se quedaran mirando el bamboleo de tus pechos.

Aziraphale se quedó sin habla y su rubor se hizo más fuerte, en lo que Crowley le practicaba un milagro para alterar un poco sus rasgos y su cabello, haciéndolo crecer hasta los hombros. Entonces, al mirarse en un espejito de mano que llevaba en el bolso, lo que vio reflejado fue a una rolliza mujer rubia, de cabellos enrulados hermosos y mirada tierna y dulce por el embarazo.

-¡Cielos! ¿Ese soy yo?

-Ese eres tú- corroboró Crowley con una sonrisa enamorada.- Estás perfecto, ángel. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Zira asintió contento. Estaba muy satisfecho del resultado de sus cambios.

(...)

Crowley sintió muchísimo amor y orgullo al ver la forma en que vendedores y clientas trataban a Zira, como si fuera una madre más.

Para minimizar lo más posible los riesgos de ser descubiertos, se alejaron todo lo posible del Soho y recorrieron los centros comerciales de otro barrio. La gente no dejaba de mirarlos con interés, como si despidieran un aura especial: no eran la única pareja en la dulce espera, pero algo en la mirada de Zira y en la sonrisa de Crowley hacía que fueran especiales. Era evidente el orgullo y el amor de ese padre, que no dejaba de sostener la mano de su esposa y de mirarla con veneración. Saltaba a la vista la alegría de ella, que no dejaba de tocarse el vientre con las mejillas sonrojadas por la expectativa. Cuando entraron a la primera tienda, todos sintieron el impacto de su presencia, haciendo que un vendedor se acercara a ellos de inmediato y les preguntara si podía ayudarlos.

-Muchas gracias, por ahora solo queremos mirar...

-De acuerdo, si precisan alguna ayuda por favor llámenme.

-Mira, ángel- dijo Crowley un rato más tarde, ante un perchero lleno de pequeños ositos enterizos.- Esto es lo primero que tendríamos que comprar, ¿no te parece?

-Es verdad. ¡Querido, mira este que lindo! Amarillo patito, tan adorable. Y este rosa, ¡qué ternura!

-Este tiene orejitas de oso y una capucha, pero naranja... no me gusta el naranja, es muy estridente.

-Preguntemos entonces... lo siento, ¿te puedo consultar algo?- dijo Zira en voz tan baja que solo el agudo instinto del vendedor hizo que lo escuchara.

-¿Señora? ¿La puedo ayudar?

Aziraphale se quedó chocado al escuchar que lo llamaban "señora", pero se rehízo enseguida y le señaló al joven el ositocon capucha.- ¿Tienes de este modelo en otros colores?

-Por supuesto. Blanco, beige, azul claro, verde claro. ¿Les muestro alguno?

-El beige- dijo Zira sin dudar.- Es mi color favorito.

Después de elegir los tres ositos, Aziraphale se quedó prendado de unas playeras grandes de algodón con estampados de animalitos: gatos, aves, osos, todo en un estilo caricaturesco de lo más gracioso. Crowley revisó el estante hasta encontrar una con el dibujo de una serpiente, y eligió esa sin dudar. En los días de calor que se avecinaban, las playeras sueltas serían lo bastante cómodas y frescas como para servirle a Castiel. Después de eso pasaron a la siguiente tienda, más grande, donde quedaron maravillados por la cantidad de remeras, camisitas, pantaloncitos y abrigos de bebé que había, en talles para edades de entre cero y cinco años.

-Crowley, mira... ¡un abrigo todo blanco y esponjoso como una ovejita!

-¿Quiere que se lo muestre mejor, señora?- intervino una amable vendedora joven.

-Sí, querida, por favor. Y también este color durazno, y este amarillo. ¡Se ve tan abrigado y lindo! Crowley, ¿tú que dices?

-Todo lo que tú eliges es precioso, mi amor. ¿Pero qué me dices de este chaleco?- inquirió señalando un chalequito rojo con botones brillantes.- ¿Te gusta?

-Es hermoso, Crowley. Señorita, ¿nos muestra ese también?

"Que pareja tan agradable" pensó la vendedora al ver lo bien que Crowley y Aziraphale se llevaban, y lo fácil que llegaban a un acuerdo sobre qué ropas comprar. Eligieron dos pantaloncitos, tres camisetas, un chalequito tejido blanco aparte del rojo y tres sombreritos para proteger a Castiel del sol cuando lo sacaran a pasear. Al volver al Bentley se dieron cuenta que llevaban más bolsas de las que habían pensado comprar el primer día.

-En realidad nos hemos apresurado, ¿no?- preguntó Zira dudando.- No hemos comparado precios, calidad, nada. ¿No estaremos cometiendo un error?

-¿Por qué, ángel? No tenemos por qué elegir entre uno y otro, compremos todo lo que nos parezca y ya. Nuestro hijo se lo merece.

Aziraphale no pudo reprimirse y compró cuatro shorcitos (con tamaño extra para cubrir el pañal), dos ositos más, y en una zapatería para niños, Crowley eligió cuatro pares de zapatillas para bebé, además de mediecitas apropiadas. En la última tienda del día compraron unos vestiditos preciosos con volados, de colores pastel adorables y delicados bordados con flores. Como broche final, llevaron unas cuantas vinchas y cintas para el pelo de una bandeja de accesorios junto a la caja.

-No son suficientes ropas de niña- observó Crowley con el ceño fruncido.- Podemos ir a otra tienda, todavía es...

-Querido, estoy algo cansado- dijo Zira despacio, haciendo que de inmediato Crowley olvidara las compras y le tocara la pancita con preocupación.

-¿Quieres que volvamos a casa entonces?

-¿Podemos cenar antes?- preguntó con timidez.- No hace falta que sea en un lugar muy elegante. Conque haya rica comida me alcanza.

-Lo que tú quieras, ángel. Vamos a disfrutar de una buena cena juntos.

Crowley eligió un restaurante con buffet libre. Zira quedó maravillado con la cantidad de platos que había en el menú, y se sirvió un montón de todo ante la mirada divertida de empleados y comensales. Era evidente que una embarazada comiendo provocaba ternura y simpatía en la gente, y Crowley se sintió más que orgulloso mientras lo veía acercarse con dos platos llenos hasta arriba de carne, arroz, papas asadas, vegetales con aceite y rollitos condimentados.

-¡Crowley, mira que rico se ve todo! Gracias por traerme...

-Disfrútalo, ángel.

-¡Umm... que delicia! Este arroz con pimienta negra está riquísimo...

Se lo veía realmente feliz al devorar comida sin preocuparse si lo veían o no, porque había tenido un día tan bueno que no le importaban los modales.- Querido, ¿no quieres comer otras cosas aparte de cerdo glaseado y esas papas?

-Estoy bien, ángel. Pero, si quieres, después compartimos la mesa dulce.

Los ojitos de Aziraphale brillaron de entusiasmo y, media hora después, ambos disfrutaron de una amplia selección de postres y delicias azucaradas con su café. Crowley no era fan de la comida, pero sabía que para Zira el postre era importante por lo que se dispuso a gozar del menú sin restricciones. Al terminar estaban los dos tan ahítos y felices, que tardaron un buen rato en levantarse de la mesa. Después de pagar, Crowley le preguntó:

-¿Quieres ir al baño, Zira?

-No, gracias.

-Bueno, yo sí. Espérame un minuto y después nos vamos.

Zira estaba tan a gusto que se echó hacia atrás en su silla y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por fantasías sobre tener a su hijo en brazos, con la ropita que le habían comprado esa tarde. Su estado de ánimo era tan relajado que bajó la guardia, y no sintió la presencia celestial de Gabriel hasta que estuvo al lado suyo.

-¡¡Gabriel!! ¿¿Qué haces aquí??

-Buscándote. ¿Qué creías? Aziraphale, en nombre del Cielo, llevo días y días buscándote. ¡La Señora amenazó con ponerme a limpiar las cacas de sus mascotas si no te encontraba!

-No... no, no, ¡vete!- susurró con la angustia cerrando su garganta, algo que Gabriel percibió al mismo tiempo que el enorme cambio físico de Aziraphale. Recordó entonces que hasta donde el ángel sabía él era un enemigo, y se apresuró a sacarlo de su error por el bien de todos.

-¡Escucha, Aziraphale, no es lo que parece! Deja que te explique...

-¿Otra vez tú?- gritó Crowley que acababa de volver del baño y contemplaba la escena furioso. A su alrededor la gente empezó a murmurar cosas y el gerente del local se acercó con presteza a ayudar.

-¿Sucede algo, señor?

-¡Este idiota está molestando a mi esposa!- gritó el demonio con gran histrionismo, tomando a Aziraphale del brazo y observando a Gabriel con ira.- Llame a la policía. ¡Es un degenerado!

-¿Qué? No, espere, ¡esto es un error!

-¿Cómo se atreve a molestar a una embarazada, hombre horrible?- exclamó una señora indignada en la mesa de al lado, mientras el gerente retenía a Gabriel y la pareja se iba entre el temor y la risa. Los habían encontrado, pero le había salido bastante caro al arcángel.


	19. Capítulo 19.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de ser regañado por su jefa, Gabriel acude al Infierno en busca de ayuda.

Poco antes de llegar a Tadfield, Zira perdió la transformación de mujer y se quedó dormido sobre el hombro de Crowley. Había sido un largo día para él, con demasiadas emociones, la última de ellas de las feas. Supusieron que al alejarse del área controlada por Adam, sus auras se hicieron visibles y el arcángel los había encontrado. Eso era un problema, porque no podían vivir encerrados pero tampoco arriesgarse a que Gabriel los molestara a cada rato o peor aún, los llevara ante la Diosa.

Crowley cargó a su esposo dormido hasta la cama, le quitó los zapatos, la cartera y le deshizo el lazo del pelo con un gesto cariñoso. Podría haber aprovechado para acariciarle un poco los pechos y los hermosos muslos, pero se contuvo. Lo que Zira precisaba era dormir, y en realidad él también. Con un chasquido de dedos cambió a ambos con pijamas (él ya no dormía desnudo por respeto a su ángel) y se acostó a su lado despacio, contentándose con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, ángel. Descansa tranquilo, que yo te cuido.

(...)

Gabriel temblaba por tener que dar malas noticias a la Señora, otra vez. Ella brillaba tanto que no podía mirarla a los ojos, pero aún así supo que estaba molesta. Después de darle un informe completo sobre como lo encontrara en un restaurante cenando con Crowley, aguardó su sentencia con la resignación propia de un condenado a muerte.

-Señora, yo le juro que esta vez... esta vez no cometí ningún exabrupto, ni contra Aziraphale ni contra su novio. Simplemente no me dieron tiempo a explicarles, ellos...

-Ellos te temen. Y es tu culpa- interrumpió la Diosa, cuya melena hecha de luz ondeaba sin que hubiera viento.- Los has tratado muy mal, los has acosado y has perturbado a Zira antes y durante su embarazo. ¿Te das cuenta que es todo tu culpa?

-Sí, Señora...

-Yo jamás ordené que lo capturaran e intentaran matarlo con fuego infernal- señaló ella con un tono duro que asustó a Gabriel.- Y mucho menos te ordené que fueras a molestarlo a él y a Crowley cuando yo les di permiso para salir juntos. Eso fue por cuenta tuya, tuya y del príncipe Beelzebub. Ustedes tienen la culpa de que ahora ese pobre ángel esté escondiéndose quien sabe donde, como un criminal.- Suspiró.- Que sepas que estoy decepcionada.

Gabriel tragó saliva. En teoría Aziraphale era un criminal, había conspirado con un demonio para detener el armagedón y evitado la guerra. Pero, por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a mencionarlo y aumentar así el enojo de la Diosa. Simplemente, se quedó allí aguardando a que ella tomara una decisión.

-Gabriel, te voy a dar una última oportunidad para encontrar a Aziraphale. Si fracasas, no me dejarás más remedio que castigarte. Así que procura no volver a fallar.

(...)

Beelzebub no tenía un jefe encima suyo presionándolo con encontrar a los fugitivos, por lo que no era de extrañar que estuviera relajado y calmo bebiendo un café amargo en su oficina, cuando un demonio le avisó que el arcángel Gabriel quería verlo. Arqueando una ceja, se preguntó que haría su atildado colega allí en sus dominios, los cuales por lo general evitaba.

-¿Lo dejo pasar, mi señor?

-Sí, está bien. Dile que entre. Vamos a ver que quiere...

Beelzebub volvió a arquear una ceja al ver pasar a un arcángel demacrado y vacilante, no tan pulcro como de costumbre a juzgar por su cabello erizado y su saco arrugado con una pequeña mancha en una esquina. Gabriel tomó asiento frente a él y tragó saliva varias veces, como si no supiera como empezar la charla, y para su sorpresa se encontró preguntándole que le pasaba, en vez de burlarse de su aspecto derrotado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-No- dijo Gabriel por fin, haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar con voz clara y firme.- He tenido una reunión con la Diosa que no terminó muy bien.

-¿Encontraste al ángel?

-Sí. Estaba cenando con Crowley en un restaurante, y me acerqué a hablarle para decirle que la Señora no está enojada, pero no me dieron tiempo a explicarles. Se volvieron a esfumar, y la Señora me dijo que es todo mi culpa por como los traté en el pasado.

-Técnicamente...

-¡Sí, ya sé que sí es mi culpa!- explotó Gabriel lleno de nerviosidad, haciendo que Beelzebub se quedara todavía más atónito.- Ya lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo. Pero quiero arreglarlo, tengo que arreglarlo. La Diosa me advirtió que es mi última oportunidad de encontrar a Aziraphale, de lo contrario me castigará y perderé mis alas. Perderé todo...

Beelzebub no sentía pena por las desgracias ajenas, nunca. De hecho, cuanto más sufrían los otros más feliz era él, en especial cuando se trataba de los del bando contrario. Sin embargo, ver a Gabriel desesperado por su futuro no le provocó ninguna alegría. Lo miró largo y tendido preguntándose por qué lo estaba compadeciendo, y por qué tenía ganas de decirle algo que lo reconfortara. No es como si el arcángel fuera su amigo después de todo.

-Oye, pues... si te dio otra oportunidad, en lugar de llorar deberías aprovecharla, ¿no?- dijo por fin.- No pueden estar muy lejos si los viste en Londres comiendo.

-Su aura desapareció de golpe. Tú debiste sentirlo también, que donde quiera que estén se están protegiendo para que no los encontremos.

-Es cierto- admitió.- Pero tampoco puede ser muy difícil adivinar su ubicación.

Gabriel deseaba que algo de la tranquilidad de Beelzebub se le pegara, pero no parecía estar funcionando: miraba al príncipe y veía a un ganador, mientras que se miraba a sí mismo y veía un arcángel penoso que no merecía ayuda alguna. Repentinamente se paró y se dispuso a marcharse, tomando por sorpresa a Beelz.

-Lo siento, no debí venir a molestarte. Me voy.

-¡Espera! Ni siquiera me dijiste a qué venías...

-Pensaba que quizás podrías ayudarme a encontrarlos, pero fue una idea estúpida. Tú tienes tus propios asuntos, dudo que quieras perder tiempo conmigo.

-Bueno, yo... pues... no había pensado en colaboraciones, pero...

-¿Ves? Tengo razón. Nadie puede ayudarme...

-¡Espera un momento, reina del drama!- lo interrumpió Beelzebub molesto, acercándosele y mirándolo a los ojos con fiereza.- Deja de preguntarte y responderte solo, maldita sea. ¡No me das tiempo a pensarlo!

-Per... perdón...

-Ven aquí- ordenó, arrastrándolo hasta un sofá descolorido que había en un rincón. Gabriel no habría admitido un mueble raído y viejo como ese en su oficina, pero en ese momento, deprimido como estaba, sentarse allí y ser consolado por Beelzebub fue la mejor cosa que pudo sucederle, y lo sintió tan cálido como nada de lo que hubiera vivido antes.

-Beelzy... gracias...

-Te dije que no me llames así- masculló el príncipe. Vaciló mucho antes de decir aquello, pero finalmente se decidió a hablar.- Podemos trabajar juntos para encontrar a Crowley y a Aziraphale si quieres, pero solo si yo soy el jefe. Creo que es obvio que estoy mejor calificado que tú para ser líder. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

-¡No... no! ¿De verdad lo harás?

-Sí, claro. Al fin y al cabo yo también quiero encontrarlos.

-¡Beelzebub... gracias, muchas gracias!- exclamó Gabriel repentinamente ilusionado, abrazándolo de golpe. El príncipe enrojeció de pies a cabeza ante el contacto, y estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada cuando lo oyó sollozar y se detuvo. Gabriel no lloraba nunca. Podía ser estúpido pero no débil, y jamás lo había oído llorar ni visto derramar lágrima alguna. Despacio, sin reconocerse a sí mismo, extendió los brazos y le devolvió el abrazo, haciendo que el arcángel cesara de inmediato de llorar. El tampoco había visto nunca a Beelz tener un gesto de cariño con nadie. Sin decirse nada, se quedaron allí abrazados un buen rato, gozando de la calidez del otro, hasta que Gabriel hizo amago de separarse y el demonio lo miró a los ojos.

-Tú... eres realmente un dolor de cabeza a veces, pero... no quiero verte tan angustiado de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?- exigió con un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Beelzy... ¡lo siento, Beelzebub! Sí... te prometo que no volveré a flaquear.

El príncipe quiso decir algo más, algo con qué cortar aquella embarazosa situación, pero no pudo. Los ojos de Gabriel brillaban de nuevo como luces, dándole esa aura de confianza que por lo general odiaba, pero que en ese momento le resultaba insoportablemente hermosa. Sin darse cuenta le pasó una mano por su oscuro y sedoso cabello, enredó los dedos en él y luego se acercó para darle un beso en la boca que Gabriel no se esperaba.

-¿Qué...?

-Calla...- susurró Beelzebub avergonzado, profundizando el beso con los ojos cerrados y sin decir palabra. El alto arcángel no supo como reaccionar, nunca había besado a nadie ni lo habían besado a él; se quedó allí estático recibiendo el toque dulce del demonio, que parecía saber muy bien como humedecerle los labios con los suyos. Cuando lo soltó y se alejó del sofá para regresar a su silla tras el escritorio, ambos cruzaron una mirada apenada. Era difícil decir cual de los dos estaba más impactado, pero una vez más fue Beelz quien recuperó primero la calma.

-Espero que no vuelvas a deprimirte, tonto. No me obligues a hacer algo tan vergonzoso de nuevo para levantarte el ánimo. ¿Está claro?

-S... sí, Beelz...

-Déjame arreglar algunas cosas aquí y luego te ayudaré en tu búsqueda. Nos encontraremos al atardecer en el lugar de siempre, así que sé puntual.

-Sí...

El arcángel sonaba ahora mucho más relajado, y Beelzebub supo que era por él. Gabriel no dejaba de mirarlo con amor, algo que lo fascinó tanto como lo enojó. Naturalmente, siendo incapaz de actuar con honestidad, su respuesta fue brusca y poco romántica.

-¿Qué mierda miras? ¡Ya tuviste un beso, ni sueñes que tendrás algo más! Vete de una vez. Tengo trabajo pendiente y me estorbas.

-Hasta pronto, Beelzy. Y gracias por todo.

"¡Le dije que no me llame así!" pensó ruborizado y furioso. Tal vez al darle ese beso se había enterrado solo en un pozo sin retorno. Gabriel no lo dejaría olvidarlo.

(...)

-Buenos días, ángel mío... ¿dormiste bien?

-Excelente, querido. ¡Ah, esta pijama de mujer es tan cómoda! Gracias por ponérmela.

-Si lo prefieres, puedes quedarte en cama un rato más mientras te hago la comida. Debes estar bien descansado para que tu embarazo continúe tranquilo.

-Sí, ayer estuvo bastante agitado con la aparición de Gabriel. Pero de alguna forma, siento un poco de pena por él. ¿Nos habremos excedido?

-No lo creo, ángel. Apuesto a que con broma o sin broma a Gabriel le está yendo muy bien.


	20. Capítulo 20.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale, Crowley y Adam viajan a Londres a comprar más ropa para el futuro bebé, por si acaso resultara ser niña.

Después de mucho insistir, Adam logró que sus padres le dieran permiso de ir a Londres con sus "tutores" Aziraphale y Crowley, para visitar algunos sitios históricos de la ciudad. Si sobraba tiempo haría eso, desde luego, pero el objetivo primordial del viaje era protegerlos con sus poderes pues debían hacer otro viaje para comprar más ropa a Nina, y no querían arriesgarse a que de nuevo los interceptara Gabriel.

-Eres tan gentil, Adam... sé que no es correcto que un niño mienta a sus padres, pero no negaré que me siento más seguro si vienes con nosotros.

-Descuida, Zira. Ha sido una mentira piadosa, y valdrá la pena- aseguró Adam, en el asiento trasero del Bentley. Crowley asintió.

-Ya lo creo. Si vamos los tres podremos ir practicando a ser una familia, dime, ¿te molestaría que la gente piense que somos tus padres?

-¡Querido!- murmuró Zira ruborizado. Adam sonrió.

-Si preguntan, diré encantado que son mis padres. Al fin y al cabo Cas será mi hermanito.

Aziraphale mantuvo una expresión dichosa el resto del viaje, observando la charla amistosa de su esposo y el anticristo: Crowley no tenía un lenguaje muy prudente, pero era innegable que sabía desenvolverse con niños. Se miró el vientre inmenso y pensó:

"¿Los oyes, Castiel? Son tu familia."

Esta vez querían asegurarse de comprar solo ropa femenina, así que se enfocaron en ositos y vestidos de niña, con colores más suaves y apliques brillantes. Aziraphale se sentía ya lo bastante confiado como para elegir con soltura las prendas, tomando el rol de madre que le correspondía ante las vendedoras que lo atendieron. Al parecer, las madres humanas eran mucho más sensibles al elegir ropa de chica, pues las hacía recordar a sí mismas.

-¿Entonces no sabes si será una niña? Que cosa...

-Mi esposo y yo preferimos que sea una sorpresa- contestó Zira con amabilidad a la encargada de la tienda.- Pero, por si acaso, compraremos todo el ajuar necesario, tanto para niña como para niño. ¡No vamos a reparar en gastos!

-¿Puedo decirte algo? Hacen ustedes una pareja encantadora- susurró con complicidad una clienta junto a ellos, con una panza aún más grande que la suya. Aziraphale, maravillado, le preguntó:

-¿Estás de nueve meses?

-Sí. Se nota mucho, ¿no? Estoy ansiosa porque nazca mi Lisa. ¿No te pasa igual?

-¡Sí!- exclamó Zira con una risita.- Aunque yo recién estoy de seis meses y medio, me toca esperar bastante. ¿Tienes algún consejo?

-Que hagas un esfuerzo y te relajes, linda. Sé que es difícil pero debes evitar el estrés a toda costa, porque le hace mal al bebé.

-Gracias. Voy a procurar mantenerme calmada...

-Tu esposo y tu hijo seguro te ayudarán- opinó la otra madre, mirando de reojo a Adam y a Crowley, que discutían sobre que color de sombrerito era mejor para Nina. Aziraphale, entrando en el espíritu de la situación, asintió y comentó risueño:

-Ya me están ayudando. Crowley es el mejor esposo del mundo, no me deja sola ni un segundo y hasta se enoja si hago esfuerzos. Es muy consentidor.

-¿Y tu hijo? Parece un niño tan responsable.

-Adam tiene casi doce años, y es muy maduro para su edad- asintió Zira con orgullo.- No tienes ni idea de como colaboró para que la casa esté impecable, hasta decoró la habitación del bebé... está muy entusiasmado con la idea de ser el hermano mayor.

Eso era cierto, a pesar de que en realidad no era su hijo. Adam usó su propio dinero para comprarle al bebé celestial el sombrerito que había elegido, con dibujos de estrellitas, y cargó las bolsas en su lugar para ahorrarle trabajo mientras se rehusaba a aceptar sus disculpas.

-No, Zira, no tienes por qué disculparte. Yo quería hacerle a tu hijo un regalo, un regalo de verdad, no con milagros, así que ahorré dinero justamente para eso. No te preocupes.

-Niño, eres realmente el hermano mayor que Castiel necesita- comentó Crowley palméandole el hombro.- Ojalá que cuando él crezca sean amigos.

-Seguro lo seremos. No tengo dudas.

(...)

Beelzebub y Gabriel subieron al mundo humano con rostros incómodos, no por la tarea que tenían por delante, sino porque recordaban a la perfección lo sucedido en la oficina del príncipe.

Beelz se arrepentía de haberle dado ese beso. Gabriel no solo era un enemigo, era un imbécil de primera línea y él no sentía ningún amor que justificara haberlo besado. Lo había hecho por pena... sí, no soportó su aura perdedora y quiso confortarlo, pero había sido un error. Después de eso, Gabriel lo había llamado varias veces para encontrarse, supuestamente para arreglar su plan de búsqueda pero en realidad para ver si podían tener otra reunión cariñosa. Sus negativas groseras habían avergonzado al arcángel, quien no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo.

-Este es el barrio donde Aziraphale trabaja- explicó Gabriel al cabo de un rato en silencio, señalándole la librería cerrada.- Ese es su negocio, pero no han vuelto aquí en mucho tiempo.

-Es lógico. Saben que aquí es el primer lugar donde los buscarían.- Beelzebub entró de todos modos seguido de Gabriel, y se concentró en escrutar el ambiente desierto en busca de pistas.- No hay rastro de sus presencias, pero me sorprendería que lo hubiera. Esos dos no son tontos, y han tenido tiempo de sobra para planear su mudanza, donde sea que se hayan ido.

-En el departamento de Crowley es igual, te lo aseguro. Podemos ahorrarnos la visita ahí.

-No- dijo el demonio tajante.- Iremos de todas formas.

El hogar de Crowley y su novio ciertamente estaba vacío y no ofrecía pistas, pero si había algo que exaltó la curiosidad de Beelzebub: el cuarto del futuro bebé, lleno de objetos infantiles y con paredes salpicadas de estrellas brillantes. Era un espectáculo por lo menos curioso para él, que nunca había visto algo igual. En el infierno había pocos niños, entre pocos y ninguno: por lo general los niños humanos no tenían maldad en el corazón, así que si llegaban a morir no iban al infierno. Con cuidado pasó los dedos sobre la cunita, la cómoda decorada con peluches, el pequeño tocador y la mesita colorida para que el futuro bebé jugara, y hasta abrió el armario para inspeccionar las pertenencias del hijo híbrido de Crowley y Zira.

-Es... fascinante, en cierto modo- comentó sin poder creer lo dulce de aquella atmósfera.- Este lugar rebosa amor y dulzura... ¡no lo creo todavía!

-Sí, se nota que se han preparado mucho para recibir a su hijo.

-Es horrible. Absolutamente horrible. Y fascinante- repitió Beelzebub, tomando una pequeña caja de música de un estante decorada con mariposas.- Los demonios odiamos estas cosas bonitas, me parece extraordinario que Crowley haya montado un lugar tan puro en su propio departamento.

-Bueno, lo ha hecho por su hijo- dijo Gabriel, observando él también con sorpresa los objetos que había dentro del armario.- Tiene sentido que haga ciertos sacrificios por él, es el producto de su unión con Aziraphale. Y sabemos lo mucho que lo ama.

Beelz se estremeció. Lo ponía un poco incómodo oír hablar tanto sobre amor, pero era cierto que eso es lo que imperaba en aquel cuarto y que si quería encontrar a Crowley tendría que soportar estar rodeado de sentimientos. Con un repentino escalofrío, salió corriendo y Gabriel lo siguió hasta la cocina, preocupado, tratando sin éxito de tocarle el hombro.

-Beelzy...

-¡Te dije que no me llames así!- estalló pisándole el pie con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo lagrimear de dolor.- Y no me toques. ¡No me gusta que me toquen!

-Sí... sí, Beelzebub... perdóname...

-Ya sabía que Crowley había cambiado, solo no imaginaba cuanto. Me sorprendió un poco... es todo. No significa que me haya sensibilizado.

-Lo que tú digas- contestó Gabriel procurando sonar lo más natural posible, y esquivando la vista durante los siguientes minutos por si Beelzebub sospechaba. Como arcángel, si bien desconocía los detalles sobre la concepción y crianza de los hijos, estaba mucho más cerca de entender el amor que su colega, y por eso no se había sentido tan impactado en el cuarto del niño. Crowley era un demonio, pero uno muy especial, capaz de amar a un ángel y resistir el agua bendita. Aziraphale era un ángel diferente, que se había enamorado de un demonio y había llevado su relación tan lejos que hasta había quedado embarazado. Un milagro casi único, que no se había visto en milenios. Ante tanto amor, ¿cómo sorprenderse de todos los bonitos detalles allí acumulados? Ver eso definitivamente lo había ayudado a comprender menor a la pareja, y a sentir un poco más de culpa por como los tratara en el pasado. Para Beelzebub, el choque había sido sin duda enorme.

-Este... creo que aquí ya hemos visto todo lo que necesitábamos... ¿no?

-Sí, sí. Vámonos.- Para mantener su dignidad, Beelz se acomodó el saco y carraspeó.- Aunque no encontramos pistas, creo que fue útil venir aquí. Ahora podemos concentrarnos en buscar en otros lugares más posibles, sí, su casa y su negocio eran muy obvios.

-¿Se te ocurre algún otro sitio?

-Sí. Las casas de sus amigos. Esos dos han intimado con muchos humanos, no sería raro que hayan pedido asilo con uno de ellos. Tal vez huyeron a cualquier otro sitio solos, pero no está de más averiguar con sus conocidos. No nos tomará mucho tiempo.

-Cierto. Debí pensarlo antes, no sé por qué...

-Porque eres idiota. Desperdicias energía en apariciones llamativas en lugar de afinar tus sentidos de búsqueda. Hasta el ultimo de mis lacayos lo hace mejor que tú- atacó Beelz todavía incómodo, saliendo de la casa y estremeciéndose un poco. Gabriel, inmune a su maltrato, se acercó a él y le preguntó con suavidad, como si nada:

-Ya que eso lo podemos hacer bien rápido, ¿no quieres ir a otro lugar antes?

-¿A dónde?- inquirió con mala cara.

-Solo pensé que te gustaría tomar algo. Sé que el alcohol te ayuda a serenarte, así que si quieres te invito.

Beelzebub dudó, pero finalmente aceptó y fueron a un bar. Era cierto que un buen trago lo ayudaría, pero no a serenarse sino a olvidar su vergonzosa debilidad dentro del departamento de Crowley. No se explicaba por qué lo impresionara tanto el cuarto infantil, a no ser que fuera porque lo obligó a reflexionar sobre el cambio operado en Crowley. Un demonio, amando y formando una familia. Con un ángel. Eso era tan... tan...

"¡Extraño! ¡Impresionante! ¿Qué habrá pasado por su cabeza a la hora de decir, oye ángel, me gustas, vamos a tener un bebé?"

-¿Beelz? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Gabriel al ver que su silencio persistía. Beelzebub asintió y apuró el contenido de su vaso, algo más calmado.

-Estoy perfecto. Paga los tragos y vámonos, se me ácana de ocurrir algo.

-¿Sí? ¿Tienes idea de dónde están?

-Tú solo paga. De pensar las cosas me ocupo yo.


	21. Capítulo 21.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante su séptimo mes de embarazo, una duda importante se instala en la mente de Zira...

Aziraphale entró en su séptimo mes de embarazo con toda calma y tranquilidad.

Había cosas que eran incómodas, como dormir: su gran panza hacía que solo pudiera ponerse de costado o boca arriba, y a veces amanecía con dolor de espalda, que Crowley se encargaba de curarle con masajes. Sus piernas por otra parte estaban muy hinchadas, un poco por el embarazo y otro poco por el calor, por lo que cada vez que salían de paseo debía detenerse para descansar o volverse antes. El sexo ahora era menos frecuente, pero no por falta de ganas sino por simple cansancio. Más ese poquito de estrés de pensar que en cualquier momento Gabriel podría aparecer.

Sin embargo, las cosas malas no eran ni por asomo suficientes para hacerlo perder la ilusión. Con cuidado se echó en una reposera de jardín que Crowley le comprara, y contempló a su alrededor con una sonrisa más dulce que la miel.

El lugar estaba a rebosar de flores, y varios adornos embellecían aún más el paisaje, como cisnes de cerámica y una pila para pájaros. Pero lo que más le gustaba eran los juegos infantiles que Adam y los Ellos habían diseñado en un extremo: un gran cuadrado de arena blanca y limpia, y sobre ella un balancín con forma de caballo, una pequeña hamaca y un tobogán. Naturalmente tendrían que pasar unos años para que Castiel pudiera usarlos, pero aún así lo podía ver con tanta claridad que ya se entusiasmaba. La expectativa lo relajó, y al relajarse aparecieron sus alas por sorpresa.

"Vaya. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba" pensó sin preocuparse demasiado. Dentro de los límites de Tadfield el poder de Adam era absoluto, y por lo tanto sus síntomas eran mínimos porque el niño los controlaba. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando podía fallar: cuando sus emociones eran más claras que de costumbre, o si Adam estaba dormido, en tales situaciones podía ser que surgieran sus alas de ángel o sus múltiples ojos. Eso no era preocupante, pero la descorporización involuntaria sí. Afortunadamente nunca había pasado porque el clima de paz que vivía en su hogar ayudaba a mantenerlo sereno.

-Oh... hola, querido- saludó al ver a una gran serpiente negra deslizándose por el césped. Al llegar hasta él, Crowley se tranformó y lo saludó con un beso dulce, sentándose junto a su reposera con un paquetito entre las manos.

-Mira lo que te traje, ángel. Bombones rellenos de fruta, para que te des un gusto.

-Gracias, Crowley... y ya que estás aquí, ¿podrías traerme un jugo también?

-Por supuesto.- Chasqueó los dedos y una bandeja apareció en la mesita de jardín, con una jarra y una copa que le llenó de inmediato.- Bebe, amor. Es importante que te hidrates lo suficiente.

-¿Cómo te fue, por cierto? ¿Tuviste problemas?

-Ni uno. No sentí el menor rastro del idiota de Gabriel o sus lacayos.- Sonrió.- Madame Tracy y el Sargento te envían sus saludos. Preguntaron si pueden venir mañana.

-Qué amables... claro que pueden. Será un placer recibirlos.

-En el Bentley están las cajas con los zapatos que querías. Madame Tracy los eligió por ti, y dijo que no necesitas agradecer, que con mucho gusto te hará recados hasta que estés mejor.

-Yo no sabía que los pies podían hincharse tanto- se quejó el ángel en voz baja, echándose hacia atrás en su reposera con un suspiro.- Parece que todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es estar echado como un holgazán. ¡Extraño tanto mi librería, por ejemplo!

-Son solo tres meses más, ángel... cuando nazca Castiel, regresaremos a Londres y podrás volver a tu amada librería. Y yo te acompañaré, por supuesto, para que podamos cuidar a nuestro hijo entre los dos mientras lo haces.

-Es una buena idea. Así Castiel empieza a familiarizarse con los libros... ¿Te imaginas que el día de mañana me dice que quiere se librero como yo? Me moriría de emoción. Bueno, no me moriría, pero... tú me entiendes- añadió con una risita.

-Estoy seguro que heredará tu amor por los libros, ángel. Lo que podemos hacer para acelerar el proceso es leerle desde la cuna. ¿Hemos olvidado algún libro de cuentos clásicos?

-No, no. Esta mañana me fijé en la estantería de su cuarto y están todos los clásicos infantiles que habíamos anotado en la lista. Pero si encontramos más, deberíamos comprarlos. Podríamos tenerlos en la sala de estar, o en tu oficina, para cuando sea necesario, porque nunca son suficientes libros.

Crowley asintió y le besó la mano. Para Zira la lectura era un tema serio, así que tiempo atrás habían elaborado una lista de relatos infantiles, desde Blancanieves hasta el Gato con Botas. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos tenía la meno idea sobre tales relatos, por lo que pidieron ayuda a los Ellos para elaborar la lista, en base a lo que les leyeran de niños.

-Es todo un mundo literario que desconocía- le comentó a Anathema una tarde.- Historias sobre princesas, príncipes, criaturas del bosque... ¡Es sorprendente la imaginación de los humanos! Ana, ¿tú tenías un libro favorito de niña?

-¿Aparte de las profecías de Agnes?- retrucó ella riendo.- Tenía una pequeña colección de libritos de Barbie, la muñeca.

-No, no la conozco...

-Es uno de los juguetes favoritos de las niñas- explicó la bruja.- Hay centenares de muñecas, accesorios, películas, juegos, todo un mundo de merchandising sobre ella.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? No conozco nada sobre eso, y quizás a Castiel o Nina le encanten las muñecas y cuentos de Barbie. Y yo debería aprenderlo por las dudas, o no seré una buena madre.

-Querido, no te presiones- lo aconsejó Anathema.- Tienes años por delante de maternidad, no necesitas aprenderte todo en los próximos tres meses. Además, mientras tu hijo sea un bebé, no podrá entender muchas cosas, ni usar ciertos juguetes y artículos que son para niños más grandes. Así que no tienes por qué apurarte, Zira, en serio. Relájate.

-¿En qué piensas, ángel?- le preguntó Crowley.

-En nuestro hijo, por supuesto... y en que solo me faltan tres meses.

Crowley intuyó que algo lo preocupaba y centró toda su atención en él, apretándole la mano. Zira le agradeció mentalmente y empezó a hablar despacio.

-Estoy ansioso porque nazca, lo sabes, pero... al mismo tiempo, tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo de que nos encuentren?

-No.- Se puso rojo.- Por el nacimiento en sí. ¿Cómo será?

-¿Que cómo será? Pues obvio, será... eh...

Crowley lo miró confuso y Aziraphale confirmó sus sospechas, y agregó:- No sabemos como nacerá, literalmente. Las mujeres humanas dan a luz a través de su vagina, pero yo no tengo eso. Entonces, ¿por dónde saldrá mi hijo?

-Ángel, la verdad que no sé, pero tranquilo que lo averiguaremos- contestó el pelirrojo fingiendo seguridad, pero por dentro sin tener ni idea de como lo averiguarían.- Tú no te preocupes, que la naturaleza sabe lo que hace. Si pudimos hacer ese hijo sin saberlo, también podrás parirlo sin indicaciones previas.

Aziraphale se observó esa noche, mientras se daba un baño caliente, y aunque con vergüenza se palpó su zona interna. Tenía genitales masculinos perfectamente definidos, sólidos, y muy funcionales por lo que comprobaba seguido con Crowley. Haciendo un esfuerzo por superar la vergüenza siguió palpándose hasta haber explorado cada rincón, y no sintió nada distinto que indicara un cambio en su físico. Ningún orificio nuevo, nada ni remotamente parecido a una vagina. Suspirando desmotivado, dejó de tocarse y se lavó las manos dos veces, mientras su mente seguía elucubrando teorías de como iba a nacer Castiel.

"Ana dijo que cuando una mujer tiene un parto difícil, los doctores le hacen una operación llamada cesárea para que nazca el bebé. ¡Pero yo no puedo arriesgarme a ir a un doctor humano! Mi identidad se vería expuesta, y la de mi hijo también. ¿Cómo saber si nacerá con alas, o lengua bífida, o cualquier otra característica sobrenatural? Esa idea está descartada. A lo mejor tendré que transformar mi cuerpo a uno femenino por completo... ¿Pero cómo? Yo ya no puedo hacer milagros grandes. Además lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora es cambiar mi apariencia, no mis órganos... ¿y si lo intentan Crowley o Adam y eso le hace daño a mi hijo?"

Sacudió la cabeza, atormentado, y decidió finalizar su baño. No podía encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria a su duda y dudaba que alguien pudiera dársela por lo mismo que le había dicho Gabriel la primera vez que surgiera el tema.

"Hay muy pocos casos de embarazos celestiales. Yo mismo nunca he visto uno".

"¿Por qué no pensé en esto antes?" se preguntó mientras se envolvía en una toalla. "Mi embarazo es tan único que nadie podrá ayudarme. ¿Cómo afrontaré el parto, por Dios?"

"Dios" repitió de golpe, quedándose inmóvil. La Diosa seguramente sabía como debía nacer su niño, Ella lo sabía todo. Y aunque los bebés celestiales no eran su creación, debía tener las respuestas que a él le faltaban.

-Ángel, ¿por qué tardas?- preguntó Crowley al darse cuenta que Aziraphale llevaba más de media hora en el baño. Abrió la puerta despacio y lo encontró mirándose al espejo de forma rara, lo que lo asustó mucho. De inmediato se le acercó y lo tomó de la mano, y Aziraphale regresó de su trance enseguida.

-Ah... Crowley, querido, lamento haberte preocupado.

-¿Estás bien, ángel? ¿Castiel está bien?

Zira asintió y se dejó conducir por su esposo al cuarto, donde se recostó así como estaba y aceptó el jugo de frutas que le ofrecía. Por fuera parecía tranquilo, pero por dentro no podía dejar de pensar en aquella idea que se le había ocurrido. Si veía a la Diosa, Ella resolvería de inmediato sus dudas sobre el parto. Pero también era posible que se enfadara por haber quedado embarazado sin permiso y lo castigara, quitándole el bebé después de nacido. El solo pensar en eso lo aterrorizó, y no se atrevió a consultarlo con Crowley.

"Él no me permitiría hacerlo, y tendría razón. Sería peligroso... tiraría por la borda todos los esfuerzos que hemos hecho para permanecer ocultos. Debo calmarme, y buscarle una solución yo mismo. Algo se me ocurrirá..."

-Ángel. ¿Vas a dormir con una toalla puesta?

-Ah... no, claro que no. Deja que me cambie y apagamos las luces...

-Por favor, ángel. Me ocupo yo mismo- intervino Crowley con una sonrisa traviesa, quitándole la toalla con un chasquido y dejándolo completamente desnudo. Zira, sorprendido, tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y cubrirse pudorosamente con los brazos.

-¡Crowley, no hagas eso! Qué atrevido...

-A estas alturas, ángel, podría reconocer tu cuerpo hasta con los ojos cerrados- se burló el demonio acostándose junto a él y devorándolo con la mirada.- Anda, aparta los brazos para que pueda verte mejor... y tocarte mejor, eso también.

Zira se retorció un poco pero finalmente accedió, y volvió a observar su cuerpo sin ropa como hiciera rato antes en el baño. Crowley amaba acariciárselo, y fueron justamente sus caricias y besos lo que lo hicieron olvidar un poco el tema del parto. Aún con una panza de siete meses y un marcado aumento de peso, el demonio sabía como hacerlo sentir deseable.

-Crowley... los pechos no, me están doliendo un poco por el peso...

-Oh... entonces, ¿algún otro lugar que prefieras que te chupe, cariño?- ofreció con su lengua de serpiente juguetona. Zira se abrió un poco de piernas. Fue suficiente gesto.


	22. Capítulo 22.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel y Beelzebub dan por fin con el paradero de Zira y Crowley. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?

-No hay duda- sentenció Beelz, mirando con serenidad el pueblo que se extendía bajo sus pies.- Están allí abajo. Debimos saberlo antes.

-Tadfield- completó Gabriel, mientras un montón de recuerdos del no-apocalipsis venían a su mente.- ¡Pero claro! Aquí es donde vive el Anticristo. Y Aziraphale y Crowley son íntimos amigos suyos, seguro que vinieron aquí para tener su protección.

Beelz le hizo una seña y ambos aparecieron sobre la ruta que conducía a la entrada del pueblo. Intentaron avanzar pero fue en vano, y el príncipe demonio, lejos de enojarse, sonrió brevemente antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra al arcángel.- Como lo pensé, hay una barrera espiritual muy densa que oculta las presencias de la gente que vive aquí. Sin duda es el poder del Anticristo protegiendo a esos dos. ¡Con razón no notaba nada! No hay forma de entrar a este lugar sin que Adam lo sepa y nos expulse, pero al menos ya tenemos la certeza que nuestros fugitivos viven aquí. Es algo.

Gabriel ciertamente suspiró aliviado, pues ahora, cuando la Diosa le preguntara si sabía algo de Zira, él podría decirle exactamente lo que quería escuchar. Quedaba el asunto de como entrar al pueblo mientras Adam los estuviera frenando, pero Beelz le contestó como si le hubiera leído la mente, con su expresión más confiada.

-No te preocupes ahora por como entrar a Tadfield. Tú solo pasa la información a tu jefa y que ella se ocupe del resto.

Cierto. Por muy fuerte que fuera el Anticristo, el poder de la Diosa era superior a cualquier otro, y sin duda ella lograría llegar a Tadfield a ver a Aziraphale como quería. Contento, llamó a Miguel para avisar que regresaría al Cielo esa misma tarde, y al cortar se giró hacia Beelzebub con su expresión de gratitud más pura y sincera.

-Beelzebub, te debo una realmente grande ahora. Fue gracias a tu cabeza fría que pudimos llegar aquí, soy consciente de eso y te lo agradezco...

-Oh, basta. No soporto esa cara de idiota que pones, no me agradezcas nada. No lo hice por ti, que quede claro.

-¿Por qué eres tan duro a veces? Estamos solos. No pasa nada si admites que quisiste echarme una mano, que tuviste una gentileza porque te nació tenerla.

-¿Gentileza?- repitió el príncipe ofendido.- ¿Yo? ¡Cuida tu puta boca!

Gabriel rió por lo bajo y le dio un beso en la mejilla al príncipe, y luego, antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, regresó al Cielo dejando una estela angelical muy fuerte detrás suyo. Beelzebub quedó en shock, entre indignado y conmocionado, y para descargar su frustración arrojó una bola de fuego contra el muro invisible antes de desaparecer él también.

(...)

Aziraphale regresó al pueblo con su vestuario más nuevo: un vestido turquesa de enorme falda acampanada, con un cinto rosa pálido atado bajo los pechos enormes; chatitas del mismo rosa, dos talles más grande de lo usual pues sus pies estaban más hinchados que nunca; el pelo recogido en una coleta con un lazo blanco, su anillo de siempre y un bolso enorme color crema con flores bordadas, lleno a rebosar de cosas que había comprado con Ana en su visita a Londres. La bruja lo había acompañado de paseo mientras Crowley trabajaba en el departamento, pues quedaba poco tiempo y muchos detalles que arreglar.

-No te preocupes- le dijo su esposo.- Vete con Ana de compras y relájate, que te lo mereces. Regresaré a Tadfield a tiempo para la hora del té.

-De acuerdo... vamos a esperarte, querido.

Anathema se divirtió mucho al ver a su "amiga" fascinada con los libros de Barbie que compraron en la sección infantil de una gran librería; evidentemente Zira no sabía más que lo básico sobre literatura para niños, y quedó maravillado con la cantidad de textos dedicados a la famosa muñeca, y a otros personajes infantiles modernos. Tras leer el primer librito en la mesa del café donde pararon a almorzar (Barbie Artista de Cine), Zira manifestó su deseo de visitar una juguetería.

-Crowley y yo nos fuimos directo a la sección de bebés, porque como es lógico Castiel debe usar juguetes acorde a su edad. ¡Pero ahora siento deseos de ver juguetes distintos! ¿Crees que tendrán Barbies?

-Como si me preguntaras si las profecías de Agnes son ciertas. Por supuesto que sí- asintió Ana, recuperando su propio entusiasmo infantil.- ¡Deja termino esta porción de ensalada y vamos!

Aquellas muñecas no eran apropiadas para menores de tres años, pues contenían muchas piezas diminutas que podían ser peligrosas para un bebé. Claro que el suyo sería un bebé inmortal... cediendo a un impulso, Zira compró dos muñecas, Barbie Sirena y Barbie Diseñadora de Modas. Camino de vuelta a casa, comentó a Anathema:

-Quiero verlas en detalle, así que abriré las cajas y curiosearé un poco. Total, cuando recupere mis poderes milagrosos puedo sellar de nuevo las cajas y guardarlas hasta que Castiel nazca, o hasta que sea mayor. ¿Crees que es buena idea?

-¡Por supuesto! Aunque los juguetes son para niños, los padres terminan jugando y disfrutando también, así que no hay nada de malo en que abras las cajas y les eches un vistazo.

Mientras paraban en una pastelería del pueblo para comprar unos scons para el té, Zira recordó la charla de la vendedora. Asumió que su bebé era una niña y sonrió cómplice por su ansiedad, ya que su "hija" no podría usar esos juguetes por un tiempo. Pero, desde luego, él no sabía si su bebé sería Nina o Castiel. Tampoco importaba. La forma de su cuerpo humano no determinaría su esencia, su verdadero ser. Aunque... claro... tampoco estaba seguro que naciera con un cuerpo humano. A lo mejor nacía en forma de luz angelical, con tres pares de alas y decenas de ojos. A lo mejor nacía una serpiente negra con ojos amarillos y feroces, y alas también negras como las de un cuervo.

-Ana, estoy muy ansioso otra vez- le susurró.- ¿Te molesta si voy yendo?

-Okey, pero, ¿seguro que quieres ir andando hasta la cabaña?

-Sí, no pasa nada. Haz la compra tranquila, yo quiero caminar un poco para estirar las piernas. Si me canso haré una parada, no será difícil. 

En el pueblo, se habían acostumbrado a ver a la nueva pareja que Adam Young presentó como "su tutor Crowley y su esposa Zira". Naturalmente debió hacerse un buen lavado de cerebro para que todo pareciera natural y nadie sospechara algo, y haría falta otro para borrarles de la memoria la imagen de Aziraphale embarazado cuando por fin hubiera dado a luz. El ángel no quería permanecer como mujer para siempre, por lo que Adam le aseguró que tras el nacimiento nadie recordaría su estancia ahí como la señora Crowley Fell, y él y el demonio volverían a ser una pareja de hombres.

"Solo que con un hijo" pensó Zira saludando contento a algunos vecinos, que le preguntaron amablemente si necesitaba ayuda al verlo cargado con algunas bolsas.

-Son muy amables, pero estoy bien. En un rato la señorita Device vendrá a hacerme compañía.

-¿Y su esposo, señora Crowley?

-Llegará un poco más tarde hoy. Está en Londres trabajando...

-Ánimo, querida, ya dentro de poco nacerá el niño y podrás vivir los mejores momentos de tu vida.

Zira sonrió con ternura. Sería un tanto melancólico cuando les borraran la memoria, pero no demasiado. Él y Crowley habían vivido por seis mil años conociendo y perdiendo gente, afectos, amigos, algo inevitable dada la mortalidad de los seres humanos. Era un poco triste, pero como al mismo tiempo era inevitable, no lo pensaban demasiado y seguían adelante con sus vidas. Además, en cuanto naciera Castiel no tendrían tiempo para tristezas.

"Veamos" pensó al llegar por fin a la cabaña, ansioso porque fuera la hora del té. "¿Debería ir poniendo la mesa o me tomo un ratito para abrir las cajas...?"

La caja con la preciosa muñeca sirena resbaló de sus dedos y cayó al piso con un ruido seco, cuando una presencia imponente como el Sol se coló por las ventanas del cuarto infantil. Aziraphale se quedó paralizado mientras la luz inundaba cada rincón a la vista y lo cegaba, y cuando pudo abrir los ojos nuevamente había tomado forma humana. Una mujer rubia como él y alta, con un traje blanco impecable y ojos de los colores del arcoiris, lo miraba fijamente mientras un halo celestial se formaba sobre su cabeza con la misma luz que la formara.

-¿Se... Señora?- musitó Zira aterrado.

-Aziraphale. Mi querido, querido Aziraphale... que bueno verte de nuevo.

Aziraphale cayó de rodillas ante su Creadora y las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a él, que lloró en silencio y de forma inevitable."Ya está" pensó con el corazón paralizado. "Se acabó, nos descubrieron. No importó que tanto nos esforzamos en ocultarnos, pasó lo que tenía que pasar y la Diosa nos encontró. Es el fin".

-Aziraphale, ¿por qué lloras?

-Señora... Señora, por favor, tenga piedad...

-¿Por qué debería tener piedad?- preguntó Ella sin comprender. Aziraphale no supo interpretar su pregunta y su angustia se hizo mayor, llevándolo a protegerse el vientre con ambos brazos mientras suplicaba en nombre de su futuro hijo.

-¡Piedad de mi hijo, por favor! No se lo lleve... Sé que no tenía permiso para quedar embarazado, pero es que ni sabía que podía. No lo sabía... ¡De verdad!

-Cálmate, Aziraphale. No voy a...

-Usted es la única que puede crear vida- interrumpió él, ciego por el miedo que sentía.- Pero... Crowley y yo engendramos este hijo sin saberlo, con el inmenso amor que nos tenemos, así que le ruego... ¡le suplico que por favor no se lleve a mi bebé!

La Diosa comprendió entonces que el irracional miedo de Zira era producto del acoso previo de Gabriel, y decidió sacarlo de su error inmediatamente. Solo que no tuvo oportunidad: Crowley apareció en el umbral de la puerta y se quedó paralizado un segundo, pero al segundo siguiente reaccionó quitándose sus lentes y echándole una mirada asesina.

-¡Apártate de mi ángel enseguida!

-¡Espera, esto no es lo que parece!

Crowley no escuchó: movido por el miedo de que lastimaran al ángel y a su retoño, adoptó su forma de serpiente gigante y se interpuso entre Aziraphale y la Diosa, que retrocedió un paso por instinto ante la ferocidad del demonio. Después recordó quien era y por qué estaba ahí, y vio en las miradas de la pareja el amor y la necesidad de cuidarse el uno al otro.

-¡Vete! ¡Vete de nuestra casa, no pienso dejar que toques a mi familia!

-Crowley, por favor, cálmate. ¡Cálmense los dos!

-¡Oblígame! ¡O te vas por las buenas o...!

-¡Dije cálmate!- exclamó ella chasqueando los dedos y dejándolo mudo. Ante la sorpresa Crowley recobró su forma humana, y abrazó a Zira con profundo amor, sin dejar de fulminarla con la vista.- En ningún momento dije que venía a llevarme a Zira o al bebé. ¿Quién les metió esa idea en la cabeza?

-Ga... Gabriel...- musitó Zira temblando.

-Bueno, ya escucharon demasiado a Gabriel. Ahora me escucharán a mí.


	23. Capítulo 23.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Diosa, Crowley y Aziraphale se reúnen para aclarar de una vez todos los malentendidos en torno a su embarazo.

Después que se hubieran calmado los ánimos, Crowley, Aziraphale y la Diosa se sentaron en el comedor a tomar el té y conversar. Después de recuperar el habla Crowley llamó a Anathema para contarle lo que había pasado, y la bruja estuvo a punto de desmayarse por la impresión. Sin embargo y a pesar de sus ganas de estar presente en esa reunión, le aconsejó que no lo hiciera.

-¡Pero es la Diosa en persona! O mejor dicho, en deidad...

-Lo sé, pero es un momento muy tenso para nosotros, Ana. Como comprenderás...

-Sí, sí, tienes razón. Lo siento. No quiero parecer entrometida.

-Más tarde Zira te contará todo. Pero ahora necesitamos privacidad.

Después de hacer esa llamada el pelirrojo respiró hondo, fue a la cocina a terminar de preparar el té y luego sirvió todo para su esposo y la inesperada visita. La cual los miraba fijo.

-Aziraphale... ¿estás más calmado?

-Sí, Señora- contestó el ángel después de un profundo suspiro, y de beber un trago de té con manos temblorosas.- Yo... lamento haber montado una escena tan dramática recién.

-No lo lamentes. No es tu culpa. Tenías miedo por tu hijo y por ustedes, debido a una serie de malentendidos... la mayoría de ellos ocasionados por Gabriel.

-Deberías elegir mejor a los ángeles que envías a hacer tu trabajo- dijo Crowley con sarcasmo, todavía receloso y sin dejar de vigilar a Zira por si desfalleciera de nuevo. La Diosa asintió y suspiró ella también, dejando su taza.

-Lo sé. A veces también me equivoco, y sin duda me equivoqué al retenerles información.

-¿A qué te refieres, Señora?

-Zira, siempre supe que tú y Crowley terminarían teniendo un hijo. Lo sabía porque estoy perfectamente al tanto de como se gestan los embarazos celestiales, y tú y Crowley reunían todas las condiciones para tener uno. 

-¿Q... qué...?

-Ha habido pocos casos, y como es natural lo sé todo de ellos. Sé que para que un ángel se embarace debe mantener una relación espiritual y carnal igual de fuerte con su pareja. Tú y Crowley se han amado desde siempre, así que la relación espiritual ya la tenían. Y en cuanto a la relación carnal, bueno, ustedes son los que más fácil la han tenido. Viven en la Tierra, están completamente mimetizados con las costumbres humanas. Supuse que tarde o temprano mantendrían relaciones sexuales y cuando eso pasara, tú quedarías embarazado. Y tenía razón.

-¿O sea que sabías... que mi ángel y yo tendríamos un bebé?- susurró Crowley sin poder creerlo. La Diosa sonrió brevemente y asintió.

-La razón de que haya tan pocos embarazos celestiales es que se precisa del sexo para tenerlos, y la mayoría de los ángeles jamás se exponen a esa tentación. Lo consideran un pecado, cosa que yo nunca recuerdo haber dicho, pero bueno, así lo toman. Aziraphale siempre fue un ángel distinto y abrazó la vida humana como nadie, así que imaginé que en algún momento entregaría su pureza al amor de su vida, que eres tú. Era imposible que teniendo un demonio por pareja no cediera a la curiosidad y al deseo carnal, así que solo esperé a que me trajeran la noticia de que estaban en la dulce espera. Pero la noticia nunca me llegó.

-¡Señora, podrías haberme dicho esto antes!- exclamó Aziraphale con frustración, recordando de golpe todo lo acontecido en los últimos ocho meses. Infinidad de veces en las que temió ser castigado, separado de su hijo, solo para descubrir que nunca había estado en peligro. La Diosa perdió parte de su resplandor, señal de que estaba apenada. Con lentitud estiró la mano y tomó la del ángel, buscando reconfortarlo aunque fuera un poco por todo su sufrimiento.

-Perdóname, Aziraphale. Soy una Diosa imperfecta en muchos aspectos, que no sabe como manejar sus propias creaciones. Si hubiera sido más franca desde el principio no habrías pasado tu embarazo atemorizado, pensando que te iban a castigar por eso. ¿Me podrías perdonar?

-Yo... no sé. Aún tiemblo por dentro...

-Y si te perdona, ¿qué harás después?- interrumpió Crowley con desconfianza.- Nos has dicho que sabías o intuías que Zira y yo tendríamos un hijo. Ahora que tienes la confirmación, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Cómo que quiero...?

-Sí, ¿qué pretendes con nosotros y con nuestro bebé? ¿Te lo llevarás cuando nazca?

-¡Por mí, no!- exclamó la deidad escandalizada, observando a Crowley con ojos como platos.- Si los busqué con tanto ahínco fue porque quería felicitarlos y ser parte del embarazo de Zira.

-¿Eh?

-¿Tienes idea de lo escasos que son los embarazos celestiales? Es un tema que me fascina, pero hay tan pocos que nunca son suficientes para satisfacer mi curiosidad. Me encanta la maternidad, me gustaría ver como crece la panza y se desarrolla el niño dentro de uno de mis ángeles. Me gustaría cuidar bebés y lo que yo deseo es ser madrina de al menos uno de ellos, porque aunque no son míos son milagros y merecen todo mi amor. 

-¿Eso... eso es todo?- preguntó Zira estupefacto. La Diosa asintió vigorosamente.

-Creo a mis ángeles ya adultos, por lo que nunca he cuidado de un bebé celestial. Los otros ángeles que parieron estaban demasiado intimidados y no quise angustiarlos, así que solo los vi de lejos. Pero ya está bien de esperar, además, no creo que a ti te moleste, ¿verdad?

-¡El nacimiento!- exclamó Zira de golpe, mirando por instinto a Crowley. La Diosa parpadeó.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Pues que justamente, me he estado preguntando como va a nacer, porque no lo sé- contestó Zira con una gran sensación de alivio dentro suyo, al poder expresar en voz alta algo que lo atemorizaba y cuya respuesta precisaba saber cuanto antes.- No encontré información sobre eso en ningún lugar y me estaba volviendo loco. Pero usted si lo sabe, ¿verdad?

-Claro. Si no lo supiera yo, ¿quién en el mundo?

-¡Exacto! Entonces, Señora, por favor responde mi duda... ¿Cómo daré a luz a mi hijo?

Tanto la Diosa como Crowley se sintieron contentos de ver que Zira ya no parecía asustado, y que la impresión por haber sido descubierto había sido rápidamente superada. Trasladaron su té a la sala y la pareja se instaló en un sofá doble, mientras la Creadora se sentaba frente a ellos y respondía todas sus preguntas.

-Al ser un bebé concebido de manera humana (a través de relaciones sexuales), debe nacer de manera humana también. Con un parto. 

-¿Y cómo será el mío?

-Si fueras un ángel con cuerpo femenino, pues a través de la vagina, claro está. Pero como tu cuerpo es masculino, solo hay una forma posible: debes transformar tu cuerpo y convertirte en mujer. De esa forma tendrás los órganos necesarios para parir un hijo.

-Pero eso... ¡eso es peligroso!- balbuceó Zira poniéndose completamente rojo, sin animarse a mirar a Crowley a la cara.- Modificar mi cuerpo humano estando embarazado es...

-Es justamente lo que tienes que hacer- lo interrumpió con delicadeza la Diosa.- Zira, tu transformación no hará el menor daño al bebé, te lo aseguro. Podrías ponerte solo una vagina para el nacimiento, pero te recomiendo el cambio completo. Y si lo haces ya, mejor. 

-¿Ya? ¿Así de pronto?

-Puedes hacerlo a último momento si quieres, pero yo te recomendaría que lo hagas con algo de anticipación. De ese modo tendrás tiempo de acostumbrarte a tu nueva anatomía para que el parto no sea tan doloroso.

-¡Es mi culpa!- gimoteó Zira compungido.- Si hubiéramos acudido a ti enseguida, Señora, habría sabido esto antes y no estaría en riesgo. ¡Fui un débil al dudar de ti!

-Dinos la verdad, ¿puedes garantizar la supervivencia de mi hijo y mi esposo?- exigió saber Crowley, tenso, abrazando más que nunca a Zira.

-¡Relájense los dos! Ni Aziraphale ni el bebé están en peligro. Lo único que dije es que recomendaba hacerlo con tiempo para que sea lo más cómodo posible, pero no que fuera peligroso. Puede cambiar ahora, o en una semana, como prefieran. Estarán bien.

-¡Ah! Entonces...

-Zira, no temas. Todo saldrá bien de verdad. Tu aura es fuerte y limpia, tu niño ha crecido bien. Solo queda el último mes y luego lo tendrás en tus brazos, tan sano y feliz como tú.

-Señora, hay algo que quiero saber... ¿A dónde han ido a parar mis poderes? Con el tiempo fui perdiendo la capacidad de hacer milagros, y hasta he perdido el control de mantener mi forma humana normal cuando me emociono mucho.

-Supongo que ya lo sospechas, pero no has perdido tu magia en lo absoluto; solo está acumulándose dentro tuyo para proteger a tu bebé, como un escudo espiritual. El niño es un híbrido de ángel y demonio, se nutre con tu energía mágica. Una vez nazca irás recuperando tus poderes, no te preocupes.

-Sí que lo sospechaba, pero gracias por confirmármelo- dijo Zira tocándose la panza con alivio.- ¿Y mis otros síntomas?

-¿La aparición no deseada de tus atributos angelicales? Oh, eso también se irá después del nacimiento. Es justamente porque no tienes poderes que no puedes sellarlos, por lo que al recuperar los poderes recuperarás el control sobre tu cuerpo humano.

-Oye... Dijiste que Castiel se nutre de la magia de Zira...

-Así es. Para formarse adecuadamente necesita de energía milagrosa.

-¿Qué hay entonces de la leche?- preguntó Crowley con total seriedad.

-¡Querido!- susurró Zira avergonzado al oír que salía a colación el tema de su leche delante de su Señora. La Diosa sin embargo solo rió y contestó la duda de Crowley con tranquilidad:

-La leche que Zira produce también está hecha de energía milagrosa. Es una energía condensada, sólida, que permitirá a su hijo crecer fuerte y sano al beberla.

-¿Y si la bebe un adulto?

-¡Crowley, basta!- chilló Aziraphale, más rojo que nunca. La Diosa no pudo contenerse y estalló en carcajadas, un sonido que resonó por toda la habitación como un eco musical.

-Supongo que si la bebe un adulto, se pondrá más fuerte también. ¿No te has notado con más energía últimamente, Crowley?

Zira se cubrió la cara con ambas manos para ocultar la vergüenza de aquella conversación, pero en realidad estaba demasiado feliz cono para regañar a su esposo. Demasiado aliviado. Demasiado tembloroso como para tratar de llevar la bandeja con té a la cocina. Crowley, atento como siempre, lo detuvo justo antes que la bandeja se le cayera al suelo, y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo mientras la Diosa le servía un pastelito de azúcar que había sobrado.

-Estuviste tan absorto en nuestra charla que te olvidaste de comer. Toma. Come esto que luce delicioso, necesitas alimento para estar saludable.

-Aziraphale se ha alimentado muy bien- aseguró el demonio apretándole la mano.- Yo me he encargado de que así sea. Le cocino diario y en cantidades todo lo que le gusta.

-Perfecto. Los ángeles no precisan comer o beber, pero durante el embarazo sí. Aunque tengo entendido que Zira ya comía antes por gusto...

-Señora, ¿alguna vez has probado la comida humana?

-¿Eh?- la Diosa pareció realmente sorprendida.- He tomado té, y agua, el agua es deliciosa, pero no recuerdo haber comido.- Con una sonrisa curiosa, tomó un pastelito y lo olió.- ¿Esto cuenta cono alimento?

-Claro que cuenta, Señora. ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de comer unos conmigo?

La Diosa se sintió por fin satisfecha al ver que Aziraphale, y también Crowley, ya no estaban a la defensiva y respondían sus preguntas sobre el niño sin recelar nada."Normal" pensó. "He observado que los humanos que están esperando un hijo mueren por contarle todos los detalles a sus seres queridos. Ellos son un poco humanos a estas alturas... pero no han podido disfrutar del todo de su embarazo por estar escondiéndose. Se han tenido que limitar y callar mucho. ¡Qué feliz me hace ver que las cosas están cambiando!".

-Señora, ¿y ahora que sigue? ¿Volverás al Cielo o te quedarás un tiempo aquí?

-Debo volver, hay muchas cosas que requieren mi atención. Vine solo para poder aclarar estos malentendidos contigo, pero tengo una idea. ¿Qué les parece si regreso mañana por ustedes y vamos al Cielo todos juntos? Allí podré hacer el milagro de cambio de cuerpo y de paso te haremos un control. ¿No te gustaría saber un poco más de tu hijo?


	24. Capítulo 24.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para poder tener un parto fácil, Aziraphale debe cambiar su cuerpo a uno femenino de forma temporaria.

En cuanto la Diosa se marchó, la cabaña se llenó de más visitas: Ana, Newt y Adam. Anathema le había contado a su novio la sorprendente noticia, por supuesto, pero Adam lo adivinó solo: no tardó ni un segundo en percibir la presencia espiritual de alguien muy poderoso, tan poderoso que destruyó su barrera como si nada. Sabía que sus poderes eran absolutos, por lo que solo había dos seres capaces de contrarrestarlos: su padre Lucifer y la Diosa. Dudaba que Lucifer anduviera con ganas de volver a la Tierra a verlo, por lo que solo quedaba una opción... la correcta.

-Entonces... ¿era Dios en persona?- susurró Newton muerto de miedo.- O mejor dicho, en deidad... ¿Era él? ¿O Ella? ¿¿Estuvo sentado en este mismo sofá??

-Los humanos pierden los estribos tan fácil...- murmuró Crowley, divertido.- Sí, Newton, estuvo aquí tomando el té con nosotros mientras nos aclaraba todos los malentendidos que provocó el idiota de Gabriel. Ángel, ¿quieres contarles tú?

-Verán... la Diosa nunca me buscó para castigarme. Ni siquiera está enojada porque yo haya quedado embarazado sin permiso. Ella supo desde el inicio que nosotros, al vivir en la Tierra, eh... bueno... consumaríamos nuestro amor- dijo rápido y muy bajito.- Y que al hacerlo yo quedaría embarazado, porque los ángeles tienen hijos a través del sexo y el amor mutuos.

-Cariño, los humanos también- agregó Ana guiñándole un ojo. Newt le dio un suave codazo y ella agregó:- perdón, Adam, tú todavía no tienes edad para oír estas cosas.

-Eh... que soy el Anticristo- dijo éste frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero un Anticristo menor de edad, así que evitaremos profundizar en el asunto de como se hacen los bebés. ¡Pero sigue, Zira, sigue! Queremos saber todo. ¿Qué pasó luego de que ella les contara que había previsto tu embarazo?

-Lo primero es que sentí mucho alivio. De verdad que hubo veces en que el miedo me paralizó, miedo a que quisieran quitarme a Castiel por ser un hijo híbrido. Pero cuando la Diosa me dijo que solo me había buscado para felicitarme, y para formar parte de la vida de Castiel, sentí también orgullo y ganas de llorar.

-Y lo hizo- intervino Crowley.- Lloró mucho por la emoción de saber que eramos libres de seguir haciendo nuestra vida. ¡Pensar que gracias al idiota de Gabriel pasamos la mayor parte del embarazo en alerta, sin poder disfrutar a fondo! Cada vez que lo pienso me lleno de rabia. Iría a golpearlo... pero no quiero dejar solo a Aziraphale ni un segundo.

-Ya pasó, Crowley, Gabriel tendrá sus propios problemas- intervino Zira con moderación.- La Diosa estaba enfadada con él por la forma en que me trató, así que es probable que le de un castigo. Yo le pedí que no fuera muy severa, pero...

-Eres demasiado bueno, ángel. Demasiado.

-Entonces, ¿se terminó?- inquirió Adam con alivio él también, observando el vientre de Zira.- ¿Podrás retomar tu vida normal en Londres?

-Así es. Aunque claro, a estas alturas, no me gustaría tener que cambiar de planes- aseguró Zira.- Estoy muy feliz aquí en Tadfield, en esta cabaña, aquí con ustedes. Me gustaría quedarme aquí hasta el nacimiento como teníamos previsto. ¿Ustedes que creen?

Ana se levantó la primera y fue hacia él para abrazarlo; le siguieron Adam y Newton, y finalmente el propio Crowley, que se agachó junto a él y le besó las manos. En esos momentos Castiel pegó una patadita, y todos se quedaron alucinados.

-Él también está ansioso- comentó Newton.- ¡Creo que quiere nacer cuanto antes!

-Oigan, ¿y respecto a eso?- preguntó Anathema, con mucho tacto.- ¿Hay algún método especial para el parto? ¿Algo que... cambiar?

Aziraphale entendió la indirecta y enrojeció en el acto, lo que llevó a Ana a taparle los oídos a Adam con una sonrisa cómplice. El chico se soltó un poco molesto y declaró:

-¡Oye, yo ya sé como nacen los bebés, no seas así! No necesito que me cuiden.

-Ay, cariño... bueno, Ana, ya que lo preguntas, sí, hay algo que tendrá que cambiar en mí.- Respiró hondo.- Necesito cambiar mi cuerpo al de una mujer. No mi apariencia, mi cuerpo. Para poder parir a mi bebé necesito órganos femeninos. ¿Se entiende?

-Perfectamente- aseguró Anathema haciendo la señal de OK.- ¿Ya mismo o específicamente cuando sientas contracciones?

-Ya mismo, en lo posible. Así mi cuerpo y mi hijo tendrán tiempo para acostumbrarse al cambio hasta que llegue la fecha. Es... ¡es algo que me asusta un poco si soy sincero! Pero la Señora me aseguró que Castiel no sufrirá el menor daño. Y una vez que nazca puedo recuperar mi cuerpo de hombre, así que todo estará bien. Solo queda hacer el milagro...

-¡Yo lo haré!- se ofrecieron Crowley y Adam al mismo tiempo, desatando sonrisas en los demás. Crowley, quitándose los lentes, declaró con firmeza:

-Yo soy el padre de la criatura, así que me corresponde a mí cambiar el cuerpo de mi esposo.

-Pero yo soy el que los ha protegido a ambos todo este tiempo y su hijo será como mi hermano. Yo haré el milagro- contestó Adam belicoso, haciendo que Zira se derritiera de ternura.

-¿No estás un poco pequeño para estas cosas, Adam?

-Si no estuve pequeño para parar el Apocalipsis, ¿por qué lo estaría para esto?

-Bueno, eso es diferente...

-Queridos, por favor, no se peleen... después de todas las molestias ocasionadas (por Gabriel), la Diosa se ofreció a hacer ella el milagro. Vendrá mañana.

-Ah- contestaron también al unísono Crowley y Adam, alicaídos por igual.

(...)

Como ya no había necesidad de esconderse, Adam levantó la barrera que rodeaba a Tadfield e impedía que los seres sobrenaturales entraran. Después de todo, pensó, al único ser que habían querido evadir fue el único que pudo entrar como si nada. La Diosa Creadora, que había acudido al día siguiente con su corte para realizar el milagro de cambio de cuerpo y bendecir a la pareja inefable y su niño.

Los nervios y la tensión podían palparse en la cabaña de Aziraphale y Crowley. Por un lado estaban sus amigos humanos (incluyendo a Madame Tracy y al Sargento Shadwell que habían venido desde Londres), que los habían acompañado y apoyado a lo largo de esos ocho meses de embarazo. Todos ellos no podían menos que sentirse cohibidos por la presencia divina de la Creadora, que aunque había adoptado un cuerpo humano emitía tanta luz como el astro rey; incluso al mirarla de reojo los cegaba. Ella, carraspeando, fue directo al punto para evitar que esa situación incómoda se extendiera demasiado.

-Bueno, Aziraphale. Después de consultarlo con los ángeles sanadores, llegamos a la conclusión que en tu estado avanzado es mejor que no viajes entre la Tierra y el Cielo, o entre la Tierra y el Infierno. Sufriste mucho de los nervios todo este tiempo...

Gabriel tosió. Se sentía demasiado mortificado.

-... así que es mejor que guardes reposo unos días, sin cruzar ninguno de los portales que conectan nuestros mundos. Te haré el milagro aquí. ¿Estás bien con eso?

-Sí, Señora. Cualquier cosa que sea segura para mi hijo está bien para mí.

-De acuerdo... aquí Talia, ángel de la maternidad, me asistirá en el proceso de transformación y verificará que todo esté correcto.

-Mucho gusto, señorita...

-El gusto es mío, señor Aziraphale. Tranquilo, seré muy profesional.

Fueron al dormitorio de la pareja, tanto ellos dos como la Diosa, Talia y Anathema, en calidad de bruja experta en auras. Aziraphale se sintió un poco intimidado al principio al verse rodeado, pero Crowley se aseguró de tranquilizarlo a punta de caricias en el pelo, y de palabras bien elegidas, susurradas al oído para que nadie más las oyera.

-Seguro que serás una mujer muy hermosa, Zira. No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien, y en cuanto nazca el niño volverás a la normalidad.

-Sí. Ay, sí, lo sé... de acuerdo, voy a respirar hondo...

-De acuerdo, Zira. Antes del milagro, Talia va a examinarte para verificar el estado del niño. Señorita Anathema, ¿puede colaborar leyendo sus auras?

-Sí, Señora!- exclamó Ana con nerviosismo, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a la deidad. Zira suspiró por última vez y se recostó sobre la cama.

Los ángeles (y los demonios) no necesitaban doctores, pues nunca enfermaban o morían. Sin embargo, podían sufrir problemas de descorporización, o fallas en la conexión entre sus almas y cuerpos humanos, u otras molestias que requirieran ayuda. Para esos casos existían cierto número de ángeles que se ocupaban de realizar milagros sanadores. A veces con humanos, si la situación lo ameritaba. Talia había ayudado a muchas mujeres mortales embarazadas, por lo que era la idónea para atender a Zira. Orgullosa, le comentó:

-Hacia por lo menos dos mil años que no me topaba con un embarazo celestial. ¡Que nostalgia! Poder cuidar de un congénere es todo un privilegio.

-Eso me alivia. Dime, ¿lo ves bien?

-Mmh... perfecto. Para no haber recibido cuidados especiales, tu bebé está extraordinariamente sano. Te has alimentado bien, ¿no?

-Sí. Y he hecho mucho reposo. Procuré cuidarme tal cual lo haría una madre humana.

-Buena idea. Las humanas saben mejor que nadie como cuidar de sus cuerpos a la hora de engendrar un niño, está bien que las imites.

-Yo lo ayudé- intervino Ana un poco celosa. Y luego:- ¡Vaya, sus auras están combinadas!

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Que los dos están muy saludables, Zira, ¡tu hijo parece realmente ansioso por conocerte! Su aura parpadea, pero es limpia y emana calor. Quiere salir al mundo ya.

-¡Mi hijo...! Ana, ¿puedes saber si es un varón o una mujer? ¿Usted?- añadió a Talia.

-Bueno, técnicamente no tiene sexo- puntualizó la ángel.- Pero su apariencia parece ser la de un niño. ¿Eso modifica en algo sus planes?

-Para nada- terció Zira, apoyándose la mano en la panza.- Teníamos curiosidad, pero nos da exactamente igual lo que sea. Lo amaremos de todas formas.

-Así es. Y ahora que lo sabemos, ¡podremos escribir el nombre de Castiel en sus pertenencias!

La ángel sonrió y terminó su examen, y luego le recetó a Zira que bebiera bastantes líquidos, preferentemente de fruta, para mantener su cuerpo hidratado. También dijo que en su opinión sería bueno que evitara tomar mucho sol, y que se acostara temprano. Después de finalizar su examen, se retiró con discreción lo mismo que Ana y dejó a la pareja a solas con la Diosa.

-Aziraphale. Crowley. Ya es hora.

-¿Ya? Digo... ¿Ya mismo?

-Sí, querido. Ya. Pero no tengas miedo. Este cambio solo durará un mes, y luego regresarás a la normalidad... con tu hijo en brazos.

Aziraphale tragó saliva y asintió, acostándose de nuevo mientras respiraba profundo. No se imaginaba siendo la señora Crowley Fell las veinticuatro horas, pero pronto iba a averiguar lo que se sentía.


	25. Capítulo 25.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley y Aziraphale, ahora un ángel femenino, celebran el babyshower en honor a su hijo Castiel.

Aziraphale volvió en sí poco a poco, abriendo los ojos despacio, flexionando primero los dedos, después las manos, y finalmente estirando los brazos con un lento bostezo, como si hubiera estado durmiendo la más maravillosa de las siestas. Cuando por fin tuvo los ojos bien abiertos y pudo enfocar la vista, se encontró con la mirada tierna y preocupada de Crowley, que estaba sentado al lado suyo con cara de enamorado.

-Crowley... ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... por supuesto que estoy bien, ángel. Estoy feliz de verte a ti tan...

-¿Tan?

-Creo que mejor lo ves tú mismo- terminó el demonio, acercándole un espejo de mano a su esposo. O mejor dicho, a su esposa: Aziraphale se quedó completamente anonadado al contemplar un reflejo diferente al que había visto toda su vida, un reflejo femenino y tan adorable como era posible. El milagro divino lo había convertido en una rolliza mujer rubia, con cabello rizado y brillante, mejillas rojas y ojos puros y bellos. Toda ella era rolliza, acorde a su estado: su vientre enorme, sus pechos un poco más grandes incluso que en su forma masculina, piernas como jamones, brazos grandes. Se parecía bastante a la apariencia que tomaba cuando salía de paseo, pero a su vez se sentía diferente. Con algo de temor, Zira dejó el espejo y se palpó con discreción, como si estuviera reconociendo su nuevo cuerpo.

-¿Soy... yo?

-Eres tú. Mi hermosa Zira. ¡Nunca pensé que te vería en toda tu gloria!- exclamó riendo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué no soy lo bastante guapo como hombre?

-Claro que sí, ángel. ¡No te pongas mal que no tienes por qué! Es solo que verte en esta forma es nuevo y es maravilloso. ¡Párate para que todos puedan verte también!

-Oy, oy, oy... no es por pecar de vanidad pero el milagro me quedó estupendo- exclamó la Diosa contenta y tendiéndole la mano para hacerlo girar.- ¡Solo mírate! Toda una belleza inglesa. ¿Alguna vez habías imaginado lucir así?

-No. Yo... ¡estoy estupefacto! Mejor dicho, estupefacta... jejeje...

-Ángel, no perdamos tiempo- propuso Crowley entusiasmado.- Bajemos para presentarle a todo el mundo a la nueva Aziraphale. Ya que será una belleza efímera, ¡aprovechemos todo lo que podamos! ¿Te encuentras bien para caminar?

-Sí, mi amor. Pero... si quisieras llevarme del brazo...

La ángel Zira se sintió pletórica de felicidad y orgullo al ser recibida en la sala con exclamaciones de admiración, aplausos y abrazos cargados de cariño. Todos la miraban, le preguntaban si se sentía bien, le insistían para que se tomara fotografías.

-¡Ahora los vestidos de maternidad te quedarán todavía mejor, querida!- exclamó Tracy guiñándole un ojo.- Lucirás más bella que nunca.

-Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad, amiga mía... lo aprecio mucho...

-Zira, ¿quieres beber alguna cosa? Puedo aparecer lo que desees- se ofreció Adam sin vacilar.- ¿Hay algo especial en tu dieta ahora que eres mujer?

-No realmente. Solo debo beber más líquidos.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua de fresa?

-Muy amable, Adam...

-¿Entonces... tendrán un hijo o una hija?

-¡Newton!- exclamó Anathema. Y luego:- él preguntó por todos. ¿Ya saben el sexo del bebé?

-Nosotros no tenemos sexo en realidad- aclaró Aziraphale.- Pero todo indica que su apariencia será la de un niño. O sea que será Castiel...

-Castiel Salazar- corrigió Crowley exultante.- Mi pequeño. ¡Ojalá nazca como una hermosa serpiente negra! O al menos con mis ojos...

-Pobre criatura- susurró el sargento Shadwell con una risita.

-Realmente pobre bebé si llega a nacer como un demonio- coreó Gabriel también por lo bajo, lo que no evitó que la Diosa lo fulminara con la vista.

-Tú no estás en posición de criticar nada, Gabriel. Pórtate bien o harás que me arrepienta de no haberte castigado.

-Sí, Señora. Lo siento- murmuró el arcángel abochornado, en el fondo culpable por todo lo que había sucedido entre él y Crowley y Zira. Una parte suya quería actuar con humildad y disculparse con ambos, pero al mismo tiempo le costaba horrores ser sincero. Pensó en Beelzebub. ¿Qué haría el príncipe en su lugar?

"Que pregunta tonta" se interrumpió. "Beelzy nunca pediría disculpas, es claro".

Pero Beelzy era un demonio y él un ángel de alto rango, que no había sido degradado gracias a la bondad de la Diosa, que decidiera darle otra oportunidad. No podía actuar con soberbia entonces, debía reconocer sus errores y tratar de remediarlos. Respirando hondo, Gabriel retornó a la conversación solo para descubrir que hablaban de organizar una reunión con nombre raro.

-¡No hay problema con el día, Gabriel puede despejar mi agenda para que lo tenga libre! ¿Verdad, Gabriel?- lo interpeló la Diosa, sobresaltándolo.

-¿Eh? Sí... lo que usted mande, Señora.

-Estás distraído- se quejó.- Pero más vale que te recuperes para el próximo lunes, porque tienes que reprogramar mis compromisos. Le dedicaré ese día al baby shower de Aziraphale, ¡y quiero que todo salga perfecto! Él, Crowley y Castiel se lo merecen.

(...)

Aziraphale no supo nunca como pudo llegar al lunes sin sufrir una crisis de nervios. Una y otra vez rememoraba lo sucedido y se asombraba, como si todavía no lo pudiera creer. No solo contaba con la bendición de la Diosa, Ella quería cuidar de su pequeño y ser su madrina con todo lo que eso implicaba. Mientras arreglaban la cabaña para el baby shower, y veía todos los milagros que la suprema realizara con sus propias manos, no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, como hacía mucho que no reía.

-Una fiesta en honor de mi hijo... ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho!- fueron sus risueñas palabras al ver la mesa llena de manjares.- Ana, ¿seguro que no estoy soñando?

-Seguro. ¡Solo mira que bonito se ve el jardín con todas las plantas florecidas! Y, querido, solo mírate al espejo, el vestido blanco que te regaló la Señora es espléndido. Tan puro, digno de un ángel. Solo te faltan las alas.

-¿Podría dejarlas salir un rato, no? Después de todo, estoy entre amigos.

Uniendo la acción a la palabra, Aziraphale dejó salir sus alas y con ellas una ráfaga de viento sacudió su cabello y ropas. Los demás no pudieron evitar mirarlo con admiración, y Crowley se le acercó para besarlo y acariciarle la mejilla.

-Querida, vamos a sentarnos juntos un rato. Es hora de las fotografías.

Habían planeado una pequeña sesión de fotos en el jardín para empezar un álbum familiar, uno que pudieran mostrarle a Castiel en el futuro. Zira disfrutó mucho de la misma, puesto que era la primera vez que se tomaba fotos embarazado junto a todos sus seres queridos. Se imaginó mostrándole esas fotos a un Castiel pequeño, explicándole quienes eran todas esas personas. Su sonrisa no dejó de iluminar su rostro y el de Crowley, que moría de amor por la felicidad de su esposa. Después de las fotos, dispusieron todo para un picnic, y el ángel pareció recuperar el apetito del primer trimestre del embarazo.

-Comía sin parar, y comía cualquier cosa, incluso platos que nunca me agradaron... No les molesta que me devore yo solo todo esto, ¿no?- preguntó con una bandeja de sandwiches de tomate sobre su regazo. Los demás negaron y la Diosa dijo:

-Si quieres más solo dilo y haré aparecer otra bandeja para ti.

-Muchas gracias, Señora... que amable es.

-Bueno, quiero compensarte un poco por estos ocho meses. La verdad es que deseaba regalarte algunas cosas para el bebé, pero ¡ya tienes de todo!

-Es lógico... no íbamos a esperar a que naciera Castiel para comprar su ajuar- intervino Crowley.- Además teníamos que arreglar nuestro departamento, y Adam se encargó de darnos esta cabaña mientras tanto. Es hermosa, ¿verdas ángel?

-Es nuestro segundo hogar- corroboró Aziraphale.

-Pues tiene que haber algo que pueda ofrecerles- insistió la Diosa.- Quiero formar parte de la vida de mi ahijado, no puede ser que vaya a nacer sin que yo haya aportado algo para su crianza. O algunos regalos bonitos que pueda disfrutar con él.

-Eres una Diosa generosa, me agradas- intervino Anathema sonriendo.

-A lo mejor puedes esperar a que nazca para ofrecerle algún regalo- opinó Adam.- Pero no objetos materiales, sino dones.

-¿Dones? ¿Algo así como las hadas de la Bella Durmiente?

-Así es, Ana, algo así. Pienso que ya que eres la deidad suprema, podrías bendecir a Castiel con buena fortuna, amor, cosas así. Asegurarte que, aunque sea híbrido, sea bien recibido en el Cielo.

-Oye, ¡es una buena idea!- exclamó la Diosa con entusiasmo.- ¿Qué opinas, Zira?

-¿Mi niño bendecido por usted? ¡Sería un honor!

-Crowley, ¿a ti te gustaría o prefieres que no intervenga?

-Oiga, yo ya no me opongo a nada. Estamos en paz, ¿verdad? Así que me parece bien si quiere bendecir a mi hijo. Al fin y al cabo es mitad ángel, el Cielo será su hogar tanto como la Tierra... y el Infierno.

-No tengo jurisdicción sobre el Infierno, pero en cuanto al Cielo y la Tierra, den por hecho que ofreceré la mejor suerte a Castiel. Será un niño iluminado.

-Oh... ahora que lo pienso, querido... ¿No precisaríamos también una bendición infernal?- preguntó Zira dudosa.- Así como es mitad ángel, Cas es mitad demonio. El Infierno también será su hogar, pero no estamos ni de lejos en buenos términos con ellos.

-¿Tú crees que algún día precisaremos bajar allí con el niño?

-Probablemente. ¿No crees que heredará parte de tus poderes infernales?

-Si me permiten- intervino la Diosa al verlos tan confundidos.- Creo que lo mejor que pueden hacer al respecto es hablar con el príncipe Beelzebub. Les diría que vayan con Lucifer, pero a saber donde anda metido. Así que Beelzebub está reinando en su lugar, y yo creo que estará interesado en su hijo. ¿Verdad, Gabriel?

-¿Ehh?

-No pongas esa cara de "por qué me pregunta a mí". ¿Acaso no trabajaron juntos para encontrar a Aziraphale y Crowley? Entonces supongo que están en buenos términos.

-Sí... sí, Señora. Podría decirse.- Gabriel parecía algo mortificado.

-Entonces llama a Beelzebub y explícale como son las cosas. ¿Lo notaste hostil al respecto de este embarazo?

-No, Señora. Solo con una gran curiosidad. Lo llamaré hoy mismo.

-Ojalá no vayamos a arrepentirnos de esto- terció Crowley.


	26. Capítulo 26.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub es convocado por Crowley y Zira para hablar sobre su futuro hijo.

Beelzebub supo de aquella reunión en la cabaña de Crowley y Aziraphale. Una reunión en honor al bebé por nacer de la pareja, donde estuvieron presentes no solo los humanos que eran sus amigos, sino también la propia Diosa y varios de sus ángeles. Entre ellos Gabriel.

"La gente del Cielo siempre quiere tomar control de todo" pensó molesto. Ni él ni nadie del Infierno había sido invitado a la reunión, y supuso que no querían tener contacto con ellos. A pesar que el propio Crowley era un demonio, los dejaban de lado como si fueran leprosos. "¿Quiénes se creen para despreciarnos así? Ese maldito de Gabriel. Después de todo lo que lo ayudé, se desaparece y ni un llamado, ni un... bueno... no es como si quisiera hablar con él".

Con una mueca extrañamente melancólica para un demonio, Beelzebub abrió un cofre oxidado que tenía en el rincón de su oficina, en donde por lo general guardaba esposas y látigos de tortura. Pero esta vez no tenía nada de eso, sino solo un gran oso de felpa negro, con ojos azules en forma de cruces. Lo sacó y lo sentó sobre su escritorio, pensando que no había valido la pena comprar ese juguete en el mundo humano. Él no tenía nada que ver con el niño, y probablemente sus padres no querrían recibir un regalo de su parte. En cuanto naciera enviaría a alguien a controlarlo, era su deber como líder del Infierno, pero eso no significaba que sería su padrino o algo así.

-Mandaré quemar este muñeco... ¿Eh? ¿Quién es?

-Lord Beelzebub, tiene una llamada del arcángel Gabriel- le informó Dagon por el conmutador en su escritorio.- ¿Lo quiere atender o lo mando al diablo?

-¿Gabriel?- repitió con un leve tinte rojo en la cara que agradeció nadie pudiera verle.- Al punto se rehízo y contestó:- Lo atenderé.

-Hola, Beelzy- oyó al cabo de unos segundos. Gabriel no sonaba tan angustiado como otras veces, y supuso que todo se debía a que su jefa ya estaba contenta y él ya no tenía preocupaciones en la mente.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Oh... pues, ¡ocupado!- contestó con petulancia, como para que no creyera que había estado cavilando sobre esa fiesta que debían haber tenido esa tarde.- ¿Tienes algo importante para decirme? Porque si no es así te pediré por favor que me dejes seguir con mi trabajo.

-Espera, si tengo algo que decirte. Y es importante así que no cortes.

-Bueno. Te escucho.

-Es sobre el bebé de Aziraphale y Crowley. Como debes saber ya la Suprema le dio su bendición, y quiere formar parte de su crianza. Eso incluye darle dones celestiales para el futuro, para que sea parte del Cielo si así lo desea...

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?- interrumpió Beelz de mal humor.- No me interesa en lo más mínimo.

-¡Espera, espera, no he terminado! Mientras hablaban sobre darles dones celestiales al niño, surgió la cuestión de si sería necesario darle también dones demoníacos.

-¿Eh?

-Aziraphale cree que sería lo más sensato pedir también la bendición del Infierno, pues el bebé es mitad demonio. La Suprema les sugirió que hablaran contigo, ya que Lucifer anda de viaje por ahí.

-Que demonios...- Beelzebub no atinó a decir otra cosa, completamente sorprendido por las palabras de Gabriel. No se había esperado que se acordaran de ellos, dado que Crowley los detestaba y solo bajaba allí cuando precisaba algo, por lo que tardó un rato en recuperar el habla.

-¿Beelzy, estás bien?

-Sí, sí... ¡Claro que estoy bien! Así que, ¿la feliz pareja quiere que yo, un representante de Lucifer, le de al pequeño híbrido algunos dones demoníacos?

-Así es. Para que si un día el niño está en el Infierno, este a salvo y bien cuidado. Todavía no se sabe que poderes tendrá, pero seguramente heredará algo de demonio, ¿no crees?

-Seguramente.

Beelzy no quiso decirlo, pero la llamada de Gabriel le trajo mucha satisfacción. Como todos los demonios, tendía a pensar lo peor de las cosas desde el principio y por eso se había convencido que lo mantendrían al margen de la vida de Castiel. Pero no era así. Querían su bendición... de repente y sin proponérselo, una sonrisa apareció en su cara y contestó con razonable jovialidad: 

-Supongo que puedo ir y hacerles el favor. Si no tengo la agenda muy llena.

-Yo podría pasar a recogerte cuando tú me digas y vamos juntos. La Suprema me encargó a mí que te contactara y te llevara con Zira y Crowley.

-¿Todavía no te degradó de puesto?

-No, no lo hizo. Tuvo piedad, y estoy muy agradecido por eso.

-Está bien, voy a hacerlo mañana, pero tendrá que ser por la noche. No me gusta salir de día.

-No creo que eso sea un problema. ¿Me envías los detalles por mensaje?

-Sí, sí, no hace falta que insistas, sé lo que tengo que hacer.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana por la noche, Beelzy. Adiós.

"¿Oiga? ¿Y quién se cree éste para cortarme?" pensó Beelzebub indignado. Luego volvió a mirar al oso negro de felpa y se tranquilizó. "Es la primera vez que alguien me quiere cerca de sus hijos. En general sucede al revés. ¡Que buena oportunidad para estudiar de cerca a un híbrido! Le daré unos buenos dones, para que se sienta más cercano al Infierno. Sí, seguro que sale un hermoso niño demonio, con cuernos, cola, y que escupa fuego por la boca. ¡O tal vez nazca una serpiente! Je... apuesto a que eso le gustaría a Crowley" terminó de pensar Beelz mientras repasaba las cosas que quería llevarle al infante como obsequios. 

(...)

Beelzebub se aseguró de lucir muy presentable para la ocasión, con su mejor traje y galones, el cabello oliendo a limpio y una actitud positiva. Como demonio le molestaba tener que actuar positivamente, pero decidió que podía hacer una excepción en homenaje al bebé que estaba por bendecir.

-Beelzebub, bienvenido- lo recibió una muy cambiada Aziraphale en la puerta de su cabaña. Era de noche y soplaba un viento endemoniado, pero estaba fresco y la futura madre lucía muy entusiasmada.- Gracias por aceptar venir con tan poca anticipación.

-No hay problema- aseguró mirando a su alrededor.- Lindo jardín. ¿Y Crowley?

-Aquí- susurró una voz a sus pies, cuando una gran serpiente negra se deslizó entre ellos y adoptó la forma del demonio pelirrojo.- Lamento la tardanza, tuve cosas que hacer. Bueno, ¿te gustaría pasar o lo hacemos aquí afuera?

-¡Crowley, no seas grosero!- lo regañó Zira.- Por supuesto que vamos a entrar y también invitaremos a Beelzebub a cenar. Estamos haciendo esto por Castiel, y por nosotros, para llevarnos mejor con la gente del Infierno. Beelzebub es nuestro invitado. No lo trataremos diferente a la Señora.

Beelzebub se sintió agradablemente sorprendido por la actitud de Zira, y aceptó quedarse a cenar con ellos. No solían hacerle muchas invitaciones así. El interior de la cabaña era tan limpio y acogedor, tan diferente al Infierno, que no pudo evitar quedar impactado, a pesar de que intentó disimular. Lo que no pudo disimular fue lo que le provocó saber que Gabriel también estaría presente.

-¿Por qué está el arcángel? ¿Acaso tu jefa te mandó para vigilarme?

-Por favor, no seas tan susceptible. Estamos todos en paz, ¿recuerdas? Si me quedo es por... bueno...

-Lo invitamos nosotros- intervino Zira.- Queremos terminar de una vez con los malos entendidos, con las peleas, así que pensamos que era buena idea que nos juntemos los cuatro.

-Ustedes colaboraron para encontrarnos, ¿verdad?- comentó Crowley.- Bueno. Entonces, no tendrían por qué ponerse mal por compartir la mesa.

-Es verdad, trabajamos juntos para rastrearlos.- Suspiró.- Y no, no tengo problema en sentarme a la misma mesa que Gabriel. Hola, idiota. ¿Todo bien?

Gabriel respondió tendiéndole la mano con una semi sonrisa, sin sentirse para nada ofendido por sus palabras duras. Ya conocía bien a Beelzy. A veces, cuanto más contento estaba, más burlón se portaba con otros. Era su manera de lidiar con las emociones.

-Espero que te guste el pollo asado, Beelzebub. ¡Tenemos muchos aderezos por si quieres echarle algo!

-Gracias. Le pondré limón para hacerlo más sabroso.

-Gabriel, ¿tú le quieres agregar alguna cosa?

-No, gracias... con un poco de esta carne sin sal y algunas hojas estoy bien.

-Se llama ensalada- corrigió Crowley burlón.- Tiene lechuga, huevos, tomate y papas, y si quieres saber lo que es bueno ponle de esta mayonesa. Zira la preparó.

-¿Así que aparte de comer cocinas?- intervino Beelz.

-Crowley y yo nos turnamos para preparar alimentos caseros. Creemos que es una buena preparación para el futuro, porque queremos que Castiel se alimente bien. Aunque él es mucho mejor que yo.

-Y todavía puedo mejorar, te lo aseguro.

-Tu panza está realmente enorme. ¿Te falta mucho para parir?

-Menos de un mes. Estoy muy nerviosa y todo eso, pero ya quiero que nazca. ¡Va a ser un niño muy lindo! O al menos tendrá la apariencia de un niño.

-Ahh... vaya. Bueno, su sexo es lo de menos pero, ¿saben si nacerá con atributos especiales?

-¿Si nacerá con alas o algo así?- terció Crowley.- No, no sabemos. El examen solo reveló que está muy sano,que su apariencia primaria será la de un niño y que su aura es brillante y sana. Los otros detalles no están claros. Tal vez tenga alas, cuernos, halo de ángel. Cualquier cosa podría pasar. 

-Ojalá tenga marcas infernales- opinó Beelzebub.- Se verá muy bien con el rostro marcado y alas negras, ¿no lo creen?

-Bueno- intervino Gabriel.- Nacerá del vientre de un ángel, así que es más probable que nazca con marcas doradas, como la gente celestial. Eso sí es bello.

-"¿Eso sí?"- repitió Beelz frunciendo el ceño.- ¿O sea que los demonios somos feos?

-¡No, no quise decir eso! Por favor, no te ofendas...

-Oigan, tranquilos- advirtió Crowley.- No quiero que empiecen a discutir frente a Zira, ella tiene que estar tranquila en lo que le queda de embarazo.

-Perdón- contestaron al mismo tiempo el arcángel y el príncipe.

-Mejor... ¡Ahora, por favor, sigan comiendo! Coman todo lo que quieran, que no hay apuro. Cuando terminemos, Beelz, me encantaría que bendigas a mi hijo como un futuro miembro del Infierno.

-No queremos tener preferencias. Castiel será híbrido y queremos que esté bien en ambos mundos.

Después de la copiosa cena subieron a la habitación del bebé, donde Zira tomó asiento en la que era su reposera favorita. Beelzebub se paró ante ella y estudió el flujo de energía demoníaca que venía de su vientre, pequeño pero muy claro.

-Indudablemente tendrá poderes infernales. Puedo sentir un enorme calor, una chispa de vida muy poderosa proveniente de su bebé.- Sonrió.- Yo le auguro un futuro brillante como demonio. Será fuerte como pocos, dominará el fuego y la magia.

Crowley le tomó la mano a su esposa y la apretó. Se sentía orgulloso de pensar en su Castiel como un adorable diablito, y agradeció haber mandado por Beelz.

-Salve, Lucifer... Este niño será siempre bienvenido abajo. Yo lo aseguro. Castiel Salazar será parte de nosotros.

-Muchas gracias, Beelz. ¡Realmente apreciaríamos si quisieras ser el padrino de nuestro hijo! 

-Lo haré lo mejor que pueda respondió el príncipe con igual orgullo.


	27. Capítulo 27.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zira atraviesa la última fase de su embarazo en un mar de calma. Hasta que...

-Zira, mi ángel, buen día.

-Mmm... buen día, Crowley... ¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres de la tarde. ¿Quieres ir al comedor o te traigo el almuerzo a la cama?

Zira parpadeó un poco al escuchar la hora, pero después solo se desperezó y dijo que se levantaría para comer en el jardín. Hacía mucho tiempo que no madrugaba, y francamente ya no se preocupaba por eso. Había aprendido a gozar del sueño y no sentirse mal por desperdiciar el tiempo, porque como le dijera Crowley, no lo estaba desperdiciando, solo estaba ahorrando energía para el nacimiento. El cual sería dentro de poco.

Ya estaba en su noveno mes de embarazo, y su casa era un constante ir y venir de gente que quería ayudarlo. Venían o bien a hacerle compañía, o a discutir sobre quien lo asistiría en el parto, o a preparar por enésima vez la bolsa de maternidad. Newton le llevaba comida casera cuando Crowley no podía; Adam y los Ellos iban a jugar con él y a mirar la TV; Gabriel, por orden de la Diosa, les había arreglado una coqueta vivienda en el Cielo, y venía con frecuencia para preguntarles que cosa podían necesitar. Beelz hizo lo propio en el Infierno y les aseguró que no les faltaría nada, además de llevar frecuentes regalos para su ahijado.

-Sé que no lo necesitan, pero creí que tal vez su niño disfrutaría con esto- les dijo una tarde mientras les entregaba un oso de felpa negro con ojos azules en forma de cruces.

-Vaya... es...

-Sí, ya sé, tenebroso. ¡Como eres un ángel pensaras que es horrendo, pero...!

-No- negó Zira con dulzura.- Creo que es hermoso. Muchas gracias por el regalo, Beelz.

Todos estaban en alerta por su inminente parto. Habían dispuesto salas de maternidad tanto en el Cielo como en el Infierno, aparte de en su cabaña, por las dudas que el nacimiento lo sorprendiera en alguno de esos mundos. Si lo tenía en su casa, sería en su propia habitación, con Anathema y Madame Tracy como parteras. Si sucedía en el Cielo, las ángeles Tania y Lena cuidarían de él y lo ayudarían a parir. Y si las contracciones lo sorprendían en el Infierno, el propio Beelzebub con la ayuda de Dagon se encargaría del parto, ya que según sus propias palabras no confiaba en nadie más para ocuparse de un asunto tan serio como el nacimiento de un bebé híbrido.

-Cuando nació el Anticristo, yo mismo me encargué de coordinar todos los detalles sobre el alumbramiento. En lo único que fallé fue en encargarle el bebé Crowley, pero bueno...

-Comete un error y te lo echarán en cara toda la vida- murmuró Crowley.

-Puedo hacerlo. Y no perderé mi dignidad por ayudar a un ángel a parir.

-Beelz, te veo muy entusiasmado. ¿Te agradan los niños?- inquirió Zira.

-¡Claro que no! Bueno... no los odio.

-Ajá...

-¿Por qué me hablas con ese tono condescendiente?- exclamó furioso a Crowley.- No te atrevas a burlarte de mí, engendro traidor.

-Oye, relájate. ¿Qué problema hay si te gustan los niños? Yo también soy demonio y mírame, estoy a punto de ser padre. Es genial.

Beelz se ofendió y se marchó de vuelta a sus dominios, pero en cuanto estuvo en su habitación se sonrojó y terminó prendiendo fuego sin querer a las cortinas. ¿Cómo le iban a gustar los niños a él, un príncipe infernal? Esas cuestiones de la procreación estaban bien para los humanos, y para los sentimentales como Crowley, pero no para él.

"Además, ¿con quién iba a tener un hijo yo? Eso es absurdo".

(...)

-Sabes, Zira, había pensado en crear una constelación nueva en honor a tu hijo. ¿Qué te parece?

-Una exageración, mi Señora.

-En serio, ¿estás segura que estás bebiendo té y no sustancias alucinógenas?

-¡Crowley, no seas hereje!

La Diosa solo rió ante la broma y sirvió otra taza de té de fresas para todos. Había invitado a la pareja al Cielo para que merendaran juntos, y mientras lo hacían no dejaba de mirar a su ángel, cuyas alas desplegadas lucían más brillantes que de costumbre.

-Ya me conocen, me gusta hacer las cosas a lo grande.

-Señora, con tu presencia es más que suficiente, además, ¡ya has hecho tanto por Castiel! Quédate tranquila que no necesitas hacer más para demostrarnos tu amor.

-Oye, y así como por curiosidad, ¿en el Infierno te tratan igual de bien?

-Qué, ¿estás celosa?- la picó Crowley.

-¡Crowley!- Zira se abanicó un poco, colorada.- Allí abajo, Señora, han sido razonablemente amables conmigo. Supongo que lord Beelzebub les ha ordenado que se comporten, y yo se lo agradezco. Sé que demostrar amor no es su fuerte, pero lo intenta y eso me hace feliz.

-Beelz lo niega, pero creo que le gustan los niños- intervino el pelirrojo.- A lo mejor hasta quiere tener un hijo propio, quien sabe.

-Pero los demonios no pueden concebir- objetó la Diosa.

-Los ángeles sí.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-¿Gabriel no es un ángel acaso?- soltó Crowley con malicia, haciendo que tanto la Suprema como Aziraphale se quedaran con la boca abierta.

-¿Quieres decir que ellos...? ¡Ahh, y no me dijeron nada!- exclamó la deidad con enojo, a lo que Crowley replicó:

-No les vayas a decir nada, eh, que no creo que ellos mismos lo hayan aceptado todavía.

Aziraphale empezó a pensar en como sería un hijo entre Gabriel y Beelzebub, y cayó en la cuenta que de producirse ese milagro, quien gestaría al hijo en su vientre sería Gabriel. ¡Vaya que resultaría irónico que tras tanto perseguirlos por ese motivo, el propio arcángel terminara teniendo un hijo del príncipe demonio! Pero así como sería raro, sería bonito. Aziraphale se tocó el vientre con amor y pensó en que más niños híbridos ayudarían a afianzar más la paz entre el Cielo y el Infierno, y eso sería algo bueno.

"Además, será bueno para Castiel tener otro niño híbrido cerca, podrían hacerse muy amigos cuando crezcan", pensó. Inmediatamente se sintió inquieto sin saber por qué, y tardó varios minutos en caer en la cuenta de qué era.

"¿Y qué hay de esos pocos embarazos anteriores al mío?"

-¿Sucede algo, Zira? ¿Estás bien?

-Señora, tal vez debí preguntar esto antes, pero... ¿Qué pasó con los otros?

-¿Qué otros?

-Los otros ángeles que quedaron embarazados antes que yo- dijo Zira con desasosiego, irguiéndose en su asiento y mirándola fijo.- Me queda claro que ha habido pocos casos pero, justamente, ¿dónde están ellos? ¿En el Cielo? ¿En la Tierra? No sé nada al respecto y me da curiosidad.

-Sabes, ¡es una buena pregunta! El asunto es que...

Aziraphale ya estaba imaginándose yendo a visitar a esos ángeles y sus hijos, que podría intercambiar información con ellos sobre la crianza de sus niños, que charlar con congéneres en su misma situación le serviría de mucho, pero sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por un fuerte dolor abdominal. Tan fuerte que al principio se quedó sin aliento, incapaz de reaccionar. Sin embargo, al primer dolor sobrevino otro que esta vez sí lo hizo gritar, llamando la atención de Crowley y la Diosa en el acto.

-Ángel, ¿qué tienes, qué te pasa? ¡Zira! ¡Háblame!

-¡Me duele... mucho!- se quejó con el rostro contraído por los dolores, que le hicieron derramar algunas lágrimas.- ¡Oh, Señora, ayúdame... mi hijo!

-¡Sí, sí! ¿Será acaso qué...?

Zira gimió con temor y se miró la falda, empapada por un líquido que sin duda había salido de él. Por un segundo creyó que se había orinado, pero al segundo siguiente la Diosa sonrió y exclamó, emocionada:

-¡Has roto tu fuente, Zira! ¡Significa que Castiel va a nacer ya!

-¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¿Mi hijo... va a nacer?- intervino Crowley agitadísimo.

-¡Se activa ya mismo el protocolo de emergencia "Castiel"!- exclamó la deidad chasqueando los dedos: de inmediato se oyó una sirena celestial que resonó a lo largo y a lo ancho del Cielo, ante la cual varios ángeles comenzaron a preparar la sala de parto especial en la residencia otorgada a Zira.- ¡Esto no es un simulacro! El bebé de Crowley y Aziraphale está por nacer. ¡Tania, Lena!

-¡Sí, Señora!- contestaron al unísono las ángeles, que habían volado presurosas hasta el salón.

-Lleven de inmediato a Zira hasta la sala de parto. ¡Con cuidado!

-¡Oh, Dios, duele mucho!- chilló Zira mientras sus colegas la tomaban cada una de un brazo y alzaban vuelo de nuevo con ella a cuestas. Crowley recuperó el sentido y desplegó sus propias alas para seguirlos, pero la Diosa lo retuvo.

-Crowley, tú debes avisar allí abajo. ¡Que vengan los amigos humanos de Aziraphale, ella los necesita! Haré una excepción para que seres vivos puedan ingresar al Cielo.

-Oh, sí, cierto... Anathema, y Adam, y...

-Y también hay que avisarle a Beelzebub, ¡oye, Crowley! Ah, ya se fue...

-¡Mi Señora, yo me encargo de Beelzebub!- intervino Gabriel tras aterrizar junto a su Diosa con rostro tenso, y los cabellos despeinados.- Escuché la sirena y quiero ayudar.

-Está bien. Confío en ti, ¡baja al Infierno trae al príncipe Beelzebub!

-¡Ya mismo, Señora!- exclamó Gabriel antes de volar abajo rápidamente, pensando en la sorpresa que se llevaría Beelz al saber que estaba naciendo el bebé. La Diosa se convirtió en una bola de luz y se transportó enseguida al cuarto de Zira, donde la rubicunda ángel ya había sido instalada en una enorme cama blanca; desde las almohadas hasta los doseles todo era del blanco mas puro, y también lo era una bonita cuna ubicada junto a la cama.

-Zira, tranquila, todo saldrá bien... Respira...

-¡¡Ahhhh, es demasiado!! ¡Se me contrae... se...!- las palabras de Zira se hacían más entrecortadas a medida que sus contracciones avanzaban. Un dolor peor que cualquier calambre, más intenso, que lo hicieron sudar como si estuviera acostada sobre fuego. La ángel Tania se encargó de alzar su falda y colocar una toalla limpia bajo sus piernas mientras pujaba, y la ángel Lena se encargó de refrescarla colocando un paño frío en su frente. La Diosa, mientras tanto, tomó su mano.

-¡Señora, no me abandones!- suplicó lloriqueando.- ¡No me abandones!

-No lo haré, Zira, nunca te dejaré. Puja, querida, ¡puja para que nazca tu bebé!

-¡Crowley!- gimió.- ¿Dónde está? ¡Que venga... Crowley!

-Fue a buscar a tu gente, mi bella, ¡no sufras! ¡Pronto estarán todos aquí!

Aziraphale contuvo el aliento, incapaz de hablar más. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo.


	28. Capítulo 28.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente llega el tan ansiado momento: el nacimiento de Castiel.

-Mi hijo. ¡Mi hijo está naciendo! ¡Mi Castiel!- repetía Crowley sin cesar mientras conducía a sus amigos humanos hasta el edificio central donde estaban las escaleras que conducían al Cielo y al Infierno. Aquel sitio no solo estaba prohibido para humanos sino que era totalmente invisible a los ojos mortales, pero gracias a la orden de la Diosa, Anathema, Newton, Adam, Madame Tracy y el Sargento Shadwell pudieron pasar. Éste último estaba aterrado.

-¿Estás loca, mujerzuela? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió traernos aquí?

-¡Pues no iba a venir sola, así que no se queje! Podrá ver un milagro con sus propios ojos... ¡Y la señorita Zira nos necesita a todos unidos! No se discute más.

En razón de su linaje Adam no experimentó ninguna molestia mientras subían al Cielo, pero los demás tuvieron que agarrarse de la barandilla con fuerza, como si la lenta ascensión les causara vértigo. Crowley hubiera deseado ser más atento con ellos pero no pudo, su mente estaba concentrada por completo en Zira, quien debía estar pariendo en esos momentos.

-Qué vista impresionante- exclamó Anathema al pasar por un pasillo lleno de enormes ventanales que dejaban entrar toda la luz del sol. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de admirar ningún detalle, porque un ángel mensajero se encargó de llevarlos a la salida del edificio de oficinas celestiales y guiarlos hasta las escaleras hechas de nubes que conducían a las residencias privadas. Al estar al aire libre, se sentía como si estuvieran flotando.

-¡Zira mi amor, ya llego! ¡Espérame!

(...)

Aziraphale pujaba y pujaba, pero Castiel no parecía querer asomarse. La pobre ángel intentó calmarse y recuperar el aliento, pero el dolor que experimentaba no le dejaba más que breves momentos de alivio que no eran suficiente. Tras una contracción especialmente fuerte, sus gritos se oyeron hasta los jardines celestiales por los que acababan de pasar Crowley y compañía.

-¡Ángel!- exclamó, desplegando sus alas y volando hasta la casa, dejando a los otros atrás sin pensarlo un segundo. Por suerte para el grupo en ese momento aparecieron Gabriel y Beelz desde el otro extremo del jardín, y el arcángel se encargó de ayudarlos a subir el resto de las escaleras sin caerse por los esponjosos costados. Finalmente entraron a la casa asignada por la Diosa a Zira y Crowley, y pasaron directamente hasta el salón mientras del cuarto les llegaban los gritos de la parturienta.

-Zira está sufriendo mucho- musitó Adam, impresionado.- ¿Y si paso para ayudarla?

-No, querido- lo frenó Anathema.- Es mejor que no. Quédate tranquilo, Crowley está con ella, y también la Diosa y Beelzebub. Todo estará bien.

-Que nazca pronto el niño, y que nazca con salud- rezó Tracy por lo bajo.- Señor Shadwell, tome mi mano por favor... Estoy muy nerviosa.

-¿Hace cuanto está en labor de parto? ¿Alguien lo sabe?- preguntó Newton.

Mientras conversaban por lo bajo esperando que hubiera noticias, Gabriel estaba sentado solo en un rincón, con el rostro tenso a más no poder. Los gritos de Aziraphale lo habían asustado más de lo que quería admitir, porque nunca había oído a un ángel gritar de dolor. Los ángeles, de hecho, no experimentaban dolor. El parto podía ser algo natural pero se oía aterrador, y por un fugaz momento deseó que Beelzebub estuviera allí tomándole la mano. Luego se sonrojó. ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, en nombre del Señor? Era el maldito arcángel Gabriel, no una señorita virgen asustada. Además él no pretendía tener hijos, así que no debía preocuparse por si era o no doloroso.

-Aziraphale estará bien- afirmó en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran.- Tiene todo a su favor, incluyendo la ayuda de la Todopoderosa. Dará a luz a su niño muy pronto.

(...)

Aziraphale quería llorar, pero al mismo tiempo se recordó que debía ser fuerte y contuvo esas lágrimas. Aún así, no hubiera podido resistir mucho si no hubiera mirado justo hacia afuera y visto a Crowley, que volaba con sus alas negras bien desplegadas en dirección a la ventana del cuarto. Cuando el demonio aterrizó, plegó las alas en un segundo y se acercó raudo para tomarle la mano. Entonces las lágrimas volvieron a caer.

-¡Crowley... querido! ¡Volviste!

-¡Ángel!- Crowley le besó la mano, se la apretó, besó su rostro sudoroso y sonrió con nervios.- Claro que vine, ¿cómo crees que iba a dejarte sola?

-¡Oh, Señor! ¡Castiel!- gimió la rubia con los ojos cerrados.- ¡Castiel se mueve!

-Tu hijo quiere salir- aseguró Lena apoyándole un nuevo paño frío en la frente.- Tú solo puja, querida. ¡No temas!

-¡Oh, oh, puedo sentir algo!- exclamó Zira agitada. Miró a Crowley.- ¡Creo que...!

-¡Ánimo, mi amor! ¡Tú puedes!- la alentó Crowley sin saber como más contenerla, apretándole tanto la mano que pudo sentir cada sacudida y cada latido de ella. Ante la presencia de su esposo, del amor de su vida, del padre de su hijo, Zira se tragó el dolor y pujó tan fuerte como pudo, sin hacer caso del temblor de sus piernas. La ángel Tania sonrió de repente, al notar que un bulto del tamaño de un puño cerrado había aparecido.

-¡Ya puedo ver su cabecita! ¡Ánimo, Aziraphale, puja más fuerte!

-¡Castiel... mi hijo...!

-Mi niño- repitió Crowley sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¡Respira hondo, hija mía!- exclamó la Diosa.- No pierdas la calma. ¡Yo te bendigo a ti y a tu esposo, y a tu hijo, que nacerá sano y llenará sus corazones de dicha!

-En nombre del Infierno, yo bendigo a tu engendro- agregó Beel nerviosísimo.- ¡Será un demonio maravilloso, como nunca hemos visto antes!

Los poderes combinados de la Diosa y de Beelzebub fluyeron por toda la habitación, como una brisa refrescante. Zira relajó entonces las piernas, respiró hondo y continuó pujando, pero sin sentir ya un dolor lacerante en cada contracción. La tensión desapareció como por arte de magia, Crowley rió y volvió a besarle la mejilla, tan orgulloso que no tenía palabras. Aziraphale también se echó a reír, porque podía sentir ese milagro que los humanos llamaban parto y era realmente lo más asombroso que hubiera experimentado en toda su existencia. ¿Cómo era posible que por esa zona íntima estuviera saliendo un bebé? ¡Un bebé! Su hijo, el hijo que había estado dispuesta a proteger del mundo entero.

"Castiel, hijo mío... ¡Te amo tanto!"

¡Está saliendo!- exclamó la Diosa alborozada.

-¡Un último esfuerzo, Zira! ¡Ya casi...!

El llanto agudo de un recién nacido atravesó toda la habitación, y la casa entera, y los jardines celestiales en pleno. Por donde quiera que hubiera ángeles, éstos dejaron sus ocupaciones para escuchar el milagro, el bebé que Zira acababa de dar a luz. Pero, muy principalmente en la misma sala, Crowley se quitó los lentes sin poder creer que al fin estaba viendo a su hijo.

Castiel lloraba con fuerza, señal que había nacido perfectamente saludable. Aziraphale, cuyos ojos estaban empañados por tantas lágrimas, hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza y ver por fin al fruto de su vientre. Tenía cuerpo humano, aunque su piel emitía un leve resplandor, como un halo angelical. Su pequeña cabecita estaba recubierta de suave pelo rubio, aunque no era enrulado como su propio cabello, sino que era lacio como el de Crowley. Sin embargo, no era ese detalle lo que más asombró a todos los presentes.

-¡Cariño, mira... tiene alitas!- gimió Crowley con ganas de llorar al contemplar las pequeñas y emplumadas alas de Castiel, que se agitaban al ritmo de sus sollozos.- La izquierda es blanca y la derecha es negra... ¡Nunca había visto alas bicolores! ¡Es tan hermoso!

-Debemos lavarlo- resolvió la Diosa, haciendo un milagro para que el recién nacido quedara impoluto. Luego la ángel Lena lo envolvió en la manta favorita de su madre, blanca con patitos amarillos, y recién ahí se lo dió a Aziraphale con una reverencia.

-Dámelo... ¡Mi hijo!- musitó la ángel irguiéndose lo suficiente para agarrar a su bebé y contemplar embelesada su carita.- Castiel... ¡Mi niño! Es... es tan perfecto, Crowley...

-Es igual a ti- certificó el demonio abrazando a su esposa y desplegando sus propias alas negras sobre ambos, en un claro gesto de protección.- Deja que te refresque con un milagro, ángel... ¡Has estado maravillosa! Superaste tu dolor para que nuestro pequeño pudiera nacer, ¡y solo mira que bien salió todo!

Mientras sus padres lo rodeaban Castiel dio un hipido y cesó de llorar, removiéndose inquieto en su manta y abriendo los ojos por un momento. Lo suficiente como para que pudieran ver lo brillantes que eran, de un color ámbar claro como los de Crowley, pero con pupilas normales. Luego, volvió a cerrarlos y se arrebujó aún más en la manta.

-Creo- intervino la Diosa con delicadeza, para no romper el hechizo que parecía rodear a la pareja y a su retoño- que los demás querrán pasar a felicitarlos, ¿no?

-Dejen voy yo- se ofreció Beelzebub, tan impresionado que se había quedado sin palabras para felicitarlos él también. Naturalmente Adam y los otros habían oído el llanto de Castiel y, en cuanto abrió la puerta, se acercaron en tropel para ver al bebé recién nacido, un hermoso niño híbrido con alas bicolores y piel demasiado blanca. Las risas y voces alegres resonaron por todas partes, haciendo eco de la felicidad de sus padres. El último en acercarse fue Gabriel, que parecía tan conmovido como él y no dudó en apretarle la mano.

-¿Estás bien, Beelz?

-Eso creo...- tragó saliva.- ¿Tú no... no quieres pasar a conocerlo?

-Solo si vienes conmigo.

Cuando Gabriel y Beelzebub entraron a visitar a Aziraphale y su hijo recién nacido, las ángeles Tania y Lena salieron para hacer resonar campanas por todo el Cielo, celebrando el alumbramiento. Ambos se acercaron y vieron que Castiel no cesaba de moverse y gorgotear, como si quisiera decir algo pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Ana, súper conmovida, dijo:

-Awww... ¡Es tan tierno, Zira! Estoy tan feliz por ti. ¡Te felicito!

-Gracias, Ana querida...

-Castiel, oye, ¿me reconoces? Soy Adam... Voy a ser tu mejor amigo y tu hermano.

-¡Señor Shadwell, solo mire que hermoso es!- exclamó Madame Tracy conmovida, sonándose la nariz.- Que Dios lo proteja siempre y le de felicidad.

-¡Eso haré, se lo aseguro!- contestó la Diosa igual de llorosa que ella.

-Gracias a todos por haber venido a acompañarnos. ¡Yo... simplemente no sé como agradecerles por su apoyo! Desde que supe que estaba embarazado hasta ahora... no me sentí solo ni un solo día.

-Buhh... waaa...

-¿Qué pasa, pequeño demonio?- inquirió Crowley acariciando su cabecita, maravillado y preocupado a la vez.- ¿Por qué estás tan agitado?

-Debe tener hambre- estipuló la Diosa.- Los bebés celestiales son seres de mucha energía y mucha luz, el solo hecho de nacer debe haberlo cansado. Zira, ¿quieres alimentarlo?

-Oh...- la flamante madre se sonrojó y asintió, y miró a Castiel con amor.- Claro.

-En ese caso nos retiraremos y te dejaremos darle el pecho tranquila. ¡Vamos!- ordenó la deidad con entusiasmo.- Gente del Cielo, el Infierno y la Tierra, ¡es hora de celebrar el nacimiento de Castiel Salazar Crowley Fell!


	29. Capítulo 29.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale y Crowley finalmente son padres. ¿Qué les depara el futuro inmediato?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me alegra haber podido hacer el penúltimo capítulo de Luz Oscura, después de varios meses de hiatus. Si bien nunca olvidé esta historia, la pospuse tanto que me costó mucho reconectarme con ella; el final que yo había pensado era otro, que ya no me gustaba para nada. Perdí la inspiración y ese fue el motivo de haberlo dejado pendiente. Pero, como mencioné antes, nunca olvidé que les debía a los lectores un final digno de Luz Oscura, y acá estoy con este nuevo capítulo. El próximo domingo publicaré el último, y en cuanto a mis planes de hacerle una segunda parte... Bueno, habrá que esperar para ver.

Aziraphale sintió un enorme cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo cuando Castiel se prendió de su pecho para mamar. Aunque no era la primera vez que experimentaba esa acción, era muy diferente que lo hiciera su hijo a que lo hiciera su esposo. Sonrojada, levantó la cabeza para mirar a Crowley y murmuró, con ternura:

-¿No es hermoso, Crowley?

-Ya lo creo. ¡Nuestro pequeño se ve tan saludable y contento! Tu leche lo va a hacer fuerte.

-Me siento muy cansada, querido. ¿Es normal?

-Seguramente, ángel, acabas de tener a un bebé... ¿qué tal si después de alimentarlo me lo dejas tener un rato en brazos, y tú aprovechas para dormir un poco?

-Es que no quiero perderlo de vista- objetó Zira.- Acabo de conocerlo y quiero estar con él.

-Tranquila. ¿Lo quieres consultar con la Diosa?

-Creo que sí. Su sabiduría es mayor que la mía, y conoce los casos anteriores de embarazo. Me quedaré más tranquila si me habla de eso.

-Ahora vengo, ángel. Voy a ver un poco como están las cosas afuera.

Crowley besó a su esposa y a Castiel y salió de la habitación con las manos y las alas temblorosas, repleto de adrenalina por el nacimiento. Sus amigos se acercaron enseguida a él con grandes sonrisas para preguntarle cómo estaba Zira, pero los frenó con un gesto amable.

-Quédense tranquilos, todo está bien. Zira está dando de comer a Castiel, y saben cuán pudorosa es. Mejor la dejamos a solas con el niño.

-¡Ojalá termine pronto! Quiero abrazar a mi ahijado- comentó la Diosa con un mohín caprichoso, a lo que Crowley contestó:

-De eso justo te quería hablar. Zira está cansada y le sugerí dormir una siesta, pero no quiere perder de vista a Cas. ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de él para que mi ángel se quede tranquila?

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡Será un placer!- exclamó la Diosa con orgullo, observando a los demás.- ¿Qué les parece organizar una fiesta? Así cuando Aziraphale despierte, podremos comer todos juntos y celebrar el nacimiento como corresponde.

-Yo también quiero cargar a mi ahijado- comentó Beelz con tranquilidad, pero algo inquieto por dentro. No sabía si estaba bien quedarse demasiado en el Cielo, por lo que quedó gratamente sorprendido cuando la Diosa asintió y le tendió la mano.

-¡Lo tendrás, seguro! Hagamos lo mejor posible para ayudar a Aziraphale y cuidar a Cas. Además, hay cosas que me gustaría comprobar y para eso necesito que te quedes.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Oh, nada. No me hagas caso- respondió mirando a Gabriel con disimulo y soltando una risita.

(...)

-Entonces, Señora, ¿está bien si duermo un poco?- preguntó Zira con timidez. El cuarto estaba lleno de sus amigos y todos la contemplaban embelesados, pues cargaba a su hijo y éste estaba despierto. Castiel los miraba a todos con curiosidad, como si se preguntara quiénes eran. Cada gesto o movimiento suyo era motivo de comentarios llenos de ternura por parte de los adultos.

-Zira, ¡por supuesto que está bien! Acabas de parir, lógicamente estás cansada. Duerme tranquila. Yo cuidaré a Castiel y ordenaré que no te interrumpan.

-Mil gracias, Señora, no sabes cuanto aprecio tu ayuda...

-Cas, hijito- canturreaba Crowley, mostrándole el dedo índice a su hijo hasta que éste lo tomó riendo.- ¡Aww, miren esto! ¿Mi hijo no es la criatura más linda del mundo?

-¡Es tan adorable! Y se parece mucho a ustedes- agregó Adam.- ¿Puedo cargarlo un rato?

-De acuerdo. Con cuidado, querido- advirtió Zira al entregarle a su bebé. El niño de rulos era como el hermano mayor de Castiel, y se notó su emoción al sostenerlo, se notó en cada gesto lo mucho que ya quería al recién nacido. No tenía de qué preocuparse.

-Cas, hermanito, no te preocupes que yo voy a cuidarte... Zira, ¿es normal que se mueva tanto?

-Sí, tranquilo. Es que las alas le chocan contra la ropa y trata todo el tiempo de acomodarlas.

-Bueno, bueno, ¡basta de charla! Salgamos de una vez para que Zira duerma. Querida, tú tranquila que nos haremos cargo de todo. Descansa y sueña con tu angelito.

Aziraphale se quedó contemplando la habitación vacía, con una mezcla de paz y desconcierto. El silencio, roto solo por el canto de los pájaros, era algo hermoso y que lo arrullaba como una nana para dormir; pero, por otro lado, sentía que estaba olvidando algo importante. No podía ser nada relativo a Castiel, se habían ocupado de cada detalle y Crowley y los demás no lo descuidarían. Entonces, ¿qué podía ser?

"Tal vez lo estoy pensando demasiado" se dijo. "Nada me falta para ser feliz, nada. Nuestros bandos están en paz, nuestro hogar está listo para recibir a Castiel, y gracias a la Señora ha nacido con salud. ¿Qué podría faltarnos?"

Con decisión cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, dispuesto a dormir, cuando oyó uno de los sonidos más extraños que hubiera oído jamás: la risa de Beelzebub, que parecía provenir de los jardines. Beelzebub había demostrado querer mucho a su hijo, y al parecer, también a Gabriel. Todos habían bromeado sobre su relación e incluso habían especulado sobre la posibilidad de que tuvieran un hijo en el futuro. Lo habían hablado ese mismo día más temprano, mientras tomaban el té con la Diosa. Abrió los ojos.

"Le pregunté a la Todopoderosa por los ángeles que fueron madres antes que yo. ¡Porque hubieron embarazos celestiales anteriores al mío! Y Ella iba a responderme cuando empecé a tener contracciones, por lo que no llegué a enterarme..."

-¡Debo saber quienes son esas otras madres!- exclamó una somnolienta Aziraphale, antes de caer rendida de sueño nuevamente contra su almohada.

(...)

Su agotamiento por el parto debió ser mayor de lo que creía, puesto que cuando despertó ya no se veía entrar la luz del sol por las ventanas. En su lugar, una agradable brisa nocturna mecía las cortinas, y el brillo de la luna iluminaba los jardines. Zira casi pega un brinco de la cama al caer en la cuenta de la hora, pero una mano se posó en su hombro y la detuvo.

-Tranquila. Dormiste lo que necesitabas y ni un poco más, te lo aseguro.

-¡Crowley!- el ángel miró a su esposo con amor y luego extendió los brazos para tomar a su hijo, a quien el demonio acunaba.- Gracias al Cielo Castiel está bien... ¡no puedo creer que me quedara dormida tanto tiempo!

-En serio, relájate- contestó Crowley riendo.- Nos planteamos despertarte antes pero la Diosa opinó que no, y que era mejor que te dejáramos tranquila. Si Castiel hubiera despertado te habríamos llamado, pero al igual que tú durmió de lo lindo toda la tarde.

-Mi niño- susurró Zira feliz dando un beso a su hijo, que se agitó divertido ante el tacto de su madre.- ¿No tuvo hambre? ¿O necesitó un cambio de pañales?

-Solo una vez, y debo decir que no fue la gran cosa cambiar un pañal- aseguró Crowley, jactancioso.- Como se durmió enseguida después de eso, lo dejamos en su cuna mientras preparábamos la fiesta en el jardín.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta, querido?

-Solo una pequeña entre nosotros y nuestros amigos, para celebrar el nacimiento de Cas. Habrá mucha comida, y algunos regalos más para nuestro pequeño.

-Cielos, suena tan lindo... en ese caso, me cambiaré y vamos.- Antes de poder decir algo más, Castiel interrumpió la conversación poniéndose a balbucear y a agitar las alas, al tiempo que hacía un mohín. Crowley parpadeó.

-Vaya, mira eso... parece que esperó a que estuvieras despierta para pedir comida. ¡Es extraordinario, están los dos muy conectados!

Aziraphale soltó una risa alegre y volvió a recostarse con su hijo en brazos, dándole indicaciones a su esposo de forma risueña:- lo amamantaré primero y bajaré después, ¿de acuerdo? Si mi hijo pudo esperar a que yo despertara para pedir el pecho, yo puedo esperar a que él termine para bajar a cenar en la fiesta.

-De acuerdo, ángel, ocúpate tranquila que yo le avisaré a los demás. ¿Cas, hijito? Provecho. De todos los presentes en la casa tendrás la mejor cena.

-¡Crowley!- regañó Zira mientras el demonio se alejaba con una carcajada.

(...)

-Escuchen. ¡Dejen de comer un segundo y escuchen, diablos!- bramó el pelirrojo a los demás, que no dejaban de hacerle monerías a Castiel. Newton carraspeó.

-Lo sentimos, Crowley. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Solo algo sencillo. ¿Tienen todos sus copas? Bueno, iba a proponer un brindis por mi hijo, el más adorable de todos los aquí reunidos. Sin ofender, ángel- agregó guiñándole un ojo a su esposa, quien por toda respuesta besó la mejilla de su bebé.

-Descuida, querido, solo has dicho la verdad. Castiel es el ser más adorable del mundo.

-¡Me parece una muy buena idea brindar por mi ahijado!- opinó Beelzebub aporreando su copa contra la mesa, que de inmediato se llenó de más vino.

-Salud por Castiel, nuestra pequeña luz oscura, el bebé que unirá definitivamente a ambos bandos- coreó la Diosa alzando su copa. Todos la imitaron.

-¡Salud por Castiel! Que tenga una buena vida y sea siempre muy feliz.

-¡Salud por mi hermanito!- aportó Adam orgulloso de su vínculo con el pequeño, que emitía ruidos ininteligibles. El ángel dejó su copa con limonada y se lo cargó al hombro, para que tuviera espacio suficiente para estirar las alas.

-Me estoy dando cuenta que tendremos que hacer unas modificaciones a su ropa- comentó.- Mientras sea un bebé será imposible obligarlo a tenerlas ocultas como nosotros, así que habrá que pensar en una forma de vestirlo que le resulte más cómoda. No sería correcto ponerle la ropa por encima de las alas, se las podríamos aplastar sin querer.

-Eso se arregla fácil con unos milagros, ¿no?- opinó Ana.

-Eso creo... me ocuparé de ese asunto mañana, cuando volvamos a casa. Adam, ¿avisaste a los Young que estabas con nosotros, verdad?

-Claro, y ambos le envían felicitaciones por el niño, "señorita" Fell- comentó el Anticristo divertido. Todos rieron.

-Son muy amables. Por cierto que debemos hacerle una visita, ¿no te parece, Crowley?

-Tendremos que visitar a mucha gente, ángel. Todos van a querer conocer a nuestro pequeño... vaya, está realmente inquieto. ¿No deberíamos acostarlo ya?

-Tienes razón.- Zira se paró con la intención de llevar a Castiel a su cuna, pero no llegó a dar ni un paso: el bebé híbrido se zafó de sus brazos y voló con sus propias alas hasta quedar unos metros por encima de ellos, flotando encantado por la atención que le daban. Atención horrorizada, por cierto: antes que alguno pudiera reaccionar, el pequeño desapareció dejando tras de sí un aura brillante como hacían los ángeles adultos al transportarse. Solo que, a diferencia de los ángeles adultos, no había forma de saber a dónde se había dirigido.


	30. Capítulo 30.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En palabras de Tony Stark, salvador del universo: parte del viaje es el final. Me siento entre feliz y triste por estar publicando el último capítulo de Luz Oscura, pero es algo que tenía que pasar. Les agradezco a todos los que leyeron y esperaron por esta historia, a todos ellos les debo mucho porque el apoyo de la gente es invaluable para el estado de animo del escritor.
> 
> Sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo. Espero que les guste.

-¡¡Castiel!! ¡¡Castiel, mi pequeño!! ¿¿Dónde estás??- gritaba Aziraphale, blanca del miedo, mientras volaba sobre los jardines celestiales buscando a su hijo. Crowley, Gabriel, Beelzebub y la Diosa hacían otro tanto, mientras Adam y los demás humanos buscaban dentro de la casa y en sus alrededores, por si acaso el niño se hubiera escondido ahí.

-¡Demonios, no está aquí tampoco!- maldijo Crowley, retrocediendo para volver junto a su esposa, que lloraba y temblaba por igual.- Calma, ángel, lo vamos a encontrar…

-¿Cómo?- exigió saber Zira, histérica.- Es un bebé híbrido, a lo mejor ni siquiera está aquí. A lo mejor se transportó a algún lugar a kilómetros de distancia… ¡Nuestro hijo podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo!

-Zira, ¡cálmate! Es un recién nacido, dudo que ya tenga tanto poder. Además para transportarse es necesario saber a dónde se está yendo, o al menos tener conciencia de lo que es viajar. Castiel tiene que estar por aquí. Vamos, ¡sigamos buscando juntos!

-¡Señora!- exclamó Zira un rato más tarde, al cruzarse a la Diosa en pleno vuelo.- ¿Todavía no lo han encontrado? ¿Alguno de los ángeles lo ha visto…?

-Nadie parece haber visto nada, y es imposible. No hay puntos ciegos en el Cielo, cualquiera que entre o salga de aquí está bajo mi ojo…

-¿Y no hay ningún pasadizo secreto?- preguntó Beelz, en su forma de enjambre de moscas. Los demás lo miraron asombrados.- ¿Qué? En el Infierno tenemos un laberinto de pasillos, pasadizos y toda clase de escondrijos para ir de un lado a otro. Incluso al mundo humano.

-Entiendo tu sugerencia, Beelz, pero esto es el Cielo- dijo Gabriel con delicadeza.- Aquí todo es claro y transparente, no hay caminos ocultos ni…

-De hecho, si hay uno…

-¿¿Qué??- no solo Gabriel, sino todos los presentes miraron a la Diosa sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Un pasadizo? ¿Dónde? ¿Y a dónde conduce? ¡Por favor, Señora, dinos!- imploró Aziraphale llorando, abrazada a su esposo.

-Mantengo en mi oficina un espejo brillante, pero no para observarme. Es un espejo portal que me muestra el Paraíso. Ya saben, ha estado habitado solo por animales y plantas durante milenios, así que de vez en cuando le echo un vistazo y entro para arreglarlo un poco. Después de todo es mi jardín.

-Pero, Señora- objetó Gabriel.- Aunque se pueda llegar al Paraíso desde su espejo, ¿cómo podría un bebé recién nacido entrar por su cuenta? ¿No le resultaría imposible?

-Bien, en realidad...

-¡Lo averiguaré ya mismo!- interrumpió Zira volando a toda velocidad hasta lo más alto del Edificio Celestial. Tan rápido de hecho, que no alcanzó a oír a la Diosa llamándola.

-Zira, ¡espera! ¡No tienes que preocuparte, regresa!

(...)

-Voy a salvarte, Castiel. ¡No te preocupes que mamá te salvará!- aseguró Zira en voz alta, irrumpiendo en la cima del Edificio Celestial como una tromba. Metatron, estupefacto, la miró de arriba a abajo como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Ángel Aziraphale! ¿Qué significa esto?

-Debo entrar y usar el espejo de la Señora. ¡Mi hijo puede estar en el Paraíso en estos momentos!

-¿Qué cosa? Eso es absurdo. Nadie ha pasado por aquí desde que la Todopoderosa abandonó el edificio hoy a la mañana, ¡y menos un bebé!

-Pero yo voy a fijarme de todas formas, ¡así que apártate!

-Está bien, Met. Tienen mi permiso- aseguró la Diosa con sus grandes alas de luz replegadas. Al abrirlas, depositó en el suelo a Crowley y a todos los demás. Metatron, nervioso, se pasó la mano por la cabeza varias veces.

-Señora, le juro que nadie ha entrado a su oficina ni tocado el espejo. No he visto a un alma por aquí.

-Castiel pudo haber aparecido directamente adentro de la oficina, cabeza de chorlito- respondió Crowley enojado.- Diosa, más vale que nos dejes entrar de una vez. ¡Se agota nuestra paciencia!

A la Diosa no le importó la impertinencia de Crowley, porque estaba igualmente ansiosa por recuperar a su pequeño ahijado. Ni bien entraron a la oficina vieron un magnífico espejo ovalado flotando detrás del trono, con un marco hecho de luz tan resplandeciente como las alas de la Todopoderosa. El espejo no reflejaba la inmaculada oficina, sino que mostraba un paisaje verde y exuberante como ningún otro jardín en la Tierra. A pesar de sentirse abrumada por estar en presencia de aquella reliquia sacra, Aziraphale cruzó decidida el espejo hasta llegar al Paraíso, su primer hogar, el cual no había visitado en milenios. Detrás suyo fueron entrando los demás (que se quedaron tan o más asombrados que ella al ingresar al Jardín), pero no prestó atención a ninguno. Lo único para lo que tuvo ojos fue para buscar a su hijo.

-¿Castiel? ¿Estás aquí? ¡Soy yo, mamá Zira!

No tuvo más respuesta que el canto de las aves del lugar, pero, lejos de rendirse, echó a volar nuevamente sin dejar de llamar a Castiel. Crowley la alcanzó y le tomó la mano para calmarla, y fue en ese momento cuando oyeron risas infantiles llevadas por la brisa. Se miraron y exclamaron al unísono:

-¡Viene del Árbol del Conocimiento! ¡Castiel, ya vamos!

La pareja inefable voló hasta el manzano donde, mucho tiempo atrás, Crowley incitara a pecar a Adán y a Eva. Allí seguía en pie el árbol, robusto, verde y con magníficas manzanas colgando de sus ramas, mientras a su sombra dos niños reían y agitaban los brazos tratando de atrapar las hojas que caían a su alrededor. Aziraphale soltó un gemido nervioso al reconocer en uno de los niños las alas bicolores de Castiel.

-¡HIJO!- gritó emocionada, corriendo hacia su pequeño y abrazándolo con fuerza.- ¡Menos mal que te encontramos, mi dulce y adorado ángel!

-Mi pequeño demonio, ¡nos asustaste!- regañó Crowley tembloroso, mientras se unía al abrazo familiar.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Castiel parpadeó y batió las palmas riendo, una risa angelical que llamó la atención del otro niño, que también se echó a reír. Eso hizo que le prestaran atención por fin.

Se trataba de un bebé de aproximadamente un año, con pequeñas alitas blancas de ángel, ojos arcoiris y pelo rubio igual que Castiel, solo que más crecido y lacio. El pequeño voló con torpeza hasta ellos e intentó tomar la mano de Castiel para seguir jugando, pero Aziraphale, por instinto, se echó hacia atrás y el niño se quedó mirándolo de forma confusa. Inmediatamente se sintió culpable.

-Lo siento, pequeño… Crowley- musitó al sentir la mano de su esposo en el hombro.- Crowley, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Quién es este niño?

-Yo podría responderte eso- contestó la Diosa detrás de ellos. Parecía aliviada con verlos a todos allí, y con suma naturalidad alzó en upa al otro bebé.- Solo dejen que lleve a Lucius con su padre.

-¿Lucius? Mi Señora, ¿conoces a este niño?- preguntó Zira asombradísimo. Ella sonrió con gracia y asintió abrazando todavía más al pequeño.

-En efecto. Y aunque tú no lo conozcas, Zira, ¿no te das una idea de quién puede ser?

-Es… un bebé celestial- respondió ella entusiasmada.- ¡Es uno de los milagros espontáneos que nacieron antes de Castiel!

-¡Bu… Buahhh!- Lucius empezó a lloriquear ante la repentina exclamación de Zira, pero Castiel aleteó y rió logrando calmarlo enseguida. Zira y Crowley estaban impactados, por lo que la Diosa los sacó de la oscuridad con una sencilla explicación.

-Los bebés celestiales están conectados de forma muy especial. Su risa, su llanto, su mismo nacimiento, todo parecen sentirlo, y es por eso que son capaces de desplazarse hasta encontrar al otro sin importar cuán lejos estén. Lucius fue el último en nacer hace poco más de un año. El nacimiento de Castiel debió atraerlo aquí.

-Un momento, Señora- interrumpió Aziraphale con la boca abierta.- ¿Hace poco más de un año? Eso fue durante el tiempo previo al No-Apocalipsis… ¿Cómo es que nunca supe de esto?

-No lo entiendo- agregó Crowley quitándose los lentes y frunciendo el ceño.- Estudiamos a conciencia los libros del Cielo que hablaban sobre embarazos celestiales, y el último caso registrado databa de hace trescientos años. ¡No pudimos pasar por alto uno tan reciente! Y en el Infierno el único nacimiento registrado es el de Adam, que ni siquiera nació, fue creado por… bueno, ya sabe usted.

-¡Ah! ¿Hablas de Lucifer, mi hijo rebelde?- apuntó la Diosa con un tono pícaro.- Tranquilo, no tengo rencores con él. Sí, sé que Lucifer creó a Adam para ser su anticristo hace doce años, pero ya ven que las cosas no salieron como él había planeado. Sin embargo, Lucius no es una creación, es un genuino bebé celestial, hijo de dos ángeles.

-Señora- dijo Aziraphale, con la vista repentinamente fija en los ojos del pequeño Lucius.- ¿Está segura que este niño es hijo de dos ángeles?

-Claro que estoy segura. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque ese niño, Señora, tiene ojos muy particulares. Que yo sepa, aparte de usted, ningún ser celestial tiene ojos de los colores del arcoiris.

-Te aseguro que Lucius no es mi hijo- afirmó la Diosa con una sonrisa de lo más desconcertante, luego de lo cual suspiró y añadió, repleta de dulzura:- no al menos mi hijo directo, como Castiel es hijo tuyo. No. Lucius fue engendrado con amor por dos ángeles que me temo ya no están juntos.

-¿Cómo es eso…?

-¿Qué no están juntos? ¿Qué quieres decir, Señora…?

-Que su madre y yo seguimos caminos separados, eso quiere decir- tronó una voz sobre sus cabezas. De inmediato todos alzaron la vista y vieron a Lucifer, amo del Infierno, con sus poderosas alas negras desplegadas de tal forma que cubrían todo el cielo. Se oyeron gritos provenientes de otras partes del jardín, gritos dados por Anathema y el resto de los humanos. La misma Aziraphale se puso a temblar de miedo por la súbita presencia del Maligno, a tal punto que perdió su transformación femenina y volvió a lucir como hombre.

-¡Lu… Lu… Lucifer! ¡El… el señor del Infierno aquí… en el Paraíso!

-¿Qué significa esto?- cuestionó Crowley, con idéntico miedo al de Zira pero procurando mantener la compostura. Para cuando Lucifer bajó y se paró frente a ellos, guardando sus alas, el resto del grupo ya había llegado hasta ellos y la Diosa había hablado para tratar de evitar una histeria colectiva.

-Tranquilos todos, que esto tiene una explicación. ¿Verdad, Lucifer?

-Si tú lo dices. Pero antes que nada, ¿podrías darme a mi hijo? Lo he estado buscando toda la tarde, el muy sinvergüenza desapareció sin que yo lo notara.- La Todopoderosa le entregó al niño y éste empezó a reír con voz diáfana, al parecer feliz de volver con su padre.- Eso es. Pequeño travieso… ¿estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?

-Es probable, aunque con el nacimiento de Castiel estuve muy distraída y no lo percibí antes… te pido una disculpa.

-Está bien. Al menos sé que aquí está seguro.

-¡Esto es imposible!- gritó Beelz furibundo.- ¿Cuándo tuviste un hijo? ¿Con quién? ¡¿Y por qué demonios nunca supe nada de eso, siendo tu maldito segundo al mando?!

-¿Existía un segundo anticristo?- preguntó Gabriel totalmente desconcertado, mirando a Adam de reojo. El niño también se había quedado sin palabras.

-No- respondió Lucifer con una mueca.- Adam vino al mundo para ser el Anticristo, pero Lucius es fruto de mi amor por… bueno, no importa. ¡Y deja de mirarme así, Beelz! Si mantuve a este niño lejos del Infierno fue justamente para evitarme preguntas molestas. Mi madre… quiero decir, esta mujer a quien llaman Diosa, se hizo cargo de mantener en secreto el nacimiento de Lucius. Aquí en el Paraíso no le falta nada, y su madre y yo podemos visitarlo sin que ningún bando lo sepa y nos fastidie.

-¡Esto es increíble!- susurró Aziraphale tremendamente conmovido.- ¿Tú eres uno de esos pocos casos que engendraron un hijo celestial? Pero… la Señora acaba de decir que Lucius es hijo de dos ángeles, y… bueno…

-Y yo también soy un ángel. Un ángel caído pero un ángel al fin y al cabo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Diosa, ¿podrías dejar de referirte a mí como ángel en el futuro? Yo ya no me identifico como uno de tus súbditos y es incómodo oír que me llamen así.

-Es increíble. Es sencillamente increíble. Nuestro antiguo enemigo, contra el que luchamos para detener el fin del mundo… ¡es papá igual que nosotros! ¡Jamás me esperé que algo así pasara!

-Ni yo- aseguró Lucifer con cierta jocosidad, mostrándose tan relajado con su bebé en brazos como Zira lo estaba con Castiel en los suyos.- Puede que nosotros tres tengamos una enemistad sin resolver pero, al parecer, nuestros hijos serán grandes amigos. ¿Quién lo diría, no? Los planes divinos son realmente inefables.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si la suerte, el tiempo y el ánimo están de mi parte, podré escribir Luz Oscura 2. Es algo que realmente me gustaría hacer. ¿A ustedes les gustaría leerlo? 😉
> 
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo a este fanfic, me siento orgullosa de haberlo escrito. Espero haberles dado a todos una linda experiencia, y nos vemos pronto con nuevas historias inefables.

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca pensé que en tan poco tiempo amaría tanto una serie, lo bastante como para subir frecuentes relatos cortos a FB, un oneshot y ahora este fanfic. Espero que con esta historia pueda llegar al corazón de más fanáticas que, como yo, amen profundamente a Zira y Crowley.
> 
> Aclaraciones: este fanfic se trata de una obra fluffy, pero con escenas hard que obviamente son necesarias para explicar el milagroso embarazo de Aziraphale. Esto no es spoiler: ya desde el resumen queda claro que la cosa va de mpreg. Dicho esto, las conmino a leer y disfrutar Luz Oscura.


End file.
